You've Got Me From Hallo(Remake)
by Pororo Kim
Summary: [END Chapteer]Kyungsoo pernah ditinggalkan tunangannya hanya lima bulan sebelum pernikahan karena tunangannya menodai perempuan lain. Dia tidak percaya cinta setelah itu,tidak percaya lelaki. Baginya lelaki hanyalah mahluk lemah yang yang tidak mampu mengalahkan hawa nafsu. Sampai kemudian dia bertemu dengan Jongin../ Remake Santhy Agatha/GS/Jongsoo not Kaisoo /DL?DR.!/
1. Chapter 1

**You've Got Me From Hello**

**Oleh: (Santhy Agatha)**

**Copyright © Maret 2013 by (Santhy Agatha)**

**Main Cast:**

**Kim Jongin | Do Kyungsoo **

**Other Cast : Member EXO**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Ratting : T**

**Deslaimer :**

**The story is belong to Santhy Agatha, I just remake this with cast my favorit OTP. So, don't call me Pelagiat because that. Ok.!**

**Warning :**

**typos | GS for Uke | OOC | DL?DR!**

**I told you that the pairing itsn't KaiSoo but JongSoo, okay..?**

**No Bash, No Flame.!**

**.**

**Happy Reading..!**

**.**

_**PROLOG **_

Ingatan akan kejadian itu masih terasa begitu menyakitkan baginya. Melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri akan pengkhianatan Chanyeol, kekasih yang sangat dicintainya. Lelaki yang dia kira akan menjadi pasangan hidupnya, selama-lamanya sampai mereka menua. Apa yang dia lihat itu merupakan kehancuran bagi seluruh rencana masa depannya, pernikahan mereka. Kehancuran bagi segalanya, bagi hati Kyungsoo, dan bagi kepercayaannya kepada semua laki-laki di dunia ini.

_Teganya Chanyeol! _Tak henti-hentinya Kyungsoo meneriakkan umpatan kepada mantan tunangannya itu di dalam hatinya.

Semula diawali dari telepon itu, sebuah telepon dari nomor tidak dikenal, yang entah kenapa Kyungsoo angkat. Telepon itu dari seorang perempuan, yang menangis, mengatakan bahwa dia juga kekasih Chanyeol dan mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol telah meninggalkannya tanpa mau bertanggungjawab.

Oh, tentu saja Kyungsoo pada awalnya tak percaya, tetapi perempuan itu mengajaknya bertemu. Dan meskipun saat itu Kyungsoo sangat yakin bahwa Chanyeol tidak mungkin mengkhianatinya, Chanyeol tidak mungkin melakukan semua itu kepadanya.

Kyungsoo mau bertemu dengan perempuan yang menelepon itu, dengan tujuan awal ingin mengata-ngatai perempuan itu agar jangan memfitnah Chanyeol, tunangannya yang sangat setia dan tampan.

Tetapi kemudian, siang itu di sebuah café di ujung jalan, seluruh keyakinan Kyungsoo dijungkirbalikkan. Perempuan itu, Sandara , sudah mempersiapkan segalanya. Semua bukti yang diperlukan terhampar di hadapan Kyungsoo, seolah menamparnya dengan keras.

Di sana ada foto-foto mesra Chanyeol dan Sandara, yang menunjukkan bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Tentu saja! Seorang yang bukan kekasih tidak mungkin mencium pipi, berangkulan begitu erat dan saling memeluk seperti yang tergambar di dalam foto itu. Sandara juga menunjukkan pesan-pesan mesra mereka, dari nomor Chanyeol. Bahkan Chanyeol tidak pernah seromantis itu dengannya, pesan-pesan mereka penuh dengan kata-kata cinta dan janji-janji muluk yang menyakitkan Kyungsoo. Lalu seakan semua bukti belum cukup menghancurkan hari Kyungsoo, Sandara dengan tenang mengatakan bahwa kegadisannya sudah diserahkan kepada Chanyeol. Dan bahwa sekarang keluarganya akan menuntut kepada keluarga Chanyeol.

Hati Kyungsoo seakan dihancurkan oleh pengkhianatan yang begitu parah, bukan hanya karena Chanyeol berselingkuh di belakangnya. Tetapi juga karena Chanyeol telah begitu saja menghancurkan seluruh keyakinan Kyungsoo tentang lelaki yang baik.

Kyungsoo selalu menjaga dirinya sampai dengan usianya yang sekarang, duapuluh lima tahun dan dia masih perawan. Meskipun kadang dia membiarkan Chanyeol mencium bibirnya, tetapi hanya sebatas itu. Tidak pernah lebih.

Chanyeol pernah suatu kali meminta lebih, tetapi Kyungsoo mengangkat alis dan mengatakan apa yang diyakininya, nasehat eommanya. Bahwa seorang lelaki yang baik, akan menjaga perempuan yang dicintainya. Bukannya memaksa untuk merusaknya. Chanyeol saat itu menerima penjelasan Kyungsoo dengan lembut, dan bersumpah bahwa dia benar-benar mencintai Kyungsoo, jadi tidak akan pernah merusaknya. Dan Kyungsoo sangat bersyukur mempunyai tunangan seorang lelaki yang bisa menjaga moralnya, seorang lelaki yang baik dan tidak berorientasi kepada hasrat duniawi semata.

Semua pandangannya tentang Chanyeol – dan semua laki-laki lainnya – hancur seketika itu juga. Chanyeol telah tidur dengan Sandara, lebih dari pada yang seharusnya. Bagaimana mungkin Kyungsoo bisa memaafkan Chanyeol?

Malam itu Kyungsoo bertemu dengan Chanyeol, dan memaparkan semuanya, bukti-bukti yang ada. Chanyeol tampak sangat marah, kepada Sandara, bukan kepada Kyungsoo.

"Dan kau percaya apa yang dikatakan perempuan itu?", tanya Chanyeol waktu itu. Kyungsoo menatap lelaki itu. Yang dulu dicintainya, bahkan mungkin sekarang masih dicintainya meskipun cinta itu terasa menggores seluruh hatinya hingga terasa nyeri.

"Dia menunjukkan semua bukti-bukti itu, foto-foto mesra kalian berdua, pesan-pesan mesra kalian, masihkah kau membantah semuanya?"

Chanyeol tercenung tampak ragu, lama kemudian, dia menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan memohon,

"Maafkan aku Soo.. tolong maafkan aku.."

Air mata pecah dari dasar hati Kyungsoo. Sejak siang tadi Sandara menemuinya, Kyungsoo bahkan tidak bisa menangis, dia terlalu marah. Tetapi sekarang, berdiri di sini, berhadapan dengan Chanyeol yang mengakui segalanya membuatnya tak bisa menahan diri lagi,

"Teganya kau melakukan itu kepadaku Chanyeol, setelah pertunangan kita yang delapan tahun lamanya. Aku percaya padamu! Aku menghormatimu… aku…", suara Kyungsoo tertahan oleh napasnya yang mulai sesak oleh luapan perasaannya.

Chanyeol memijit keningnya tampak kesakitan.

"Maafkan aku Kyungsoo, aku… aku khilaf, tidakkah kau mengerti? Aku tidak pernah menginginkan berselingkuh dengan Sandara dibelakangmu. Tetapi Sandara…dia mengejarku, kau tahu dia juniorku di perusahaanku dan aku bertugas membimbingnya, Dia… dia sangat tergila-gila dan terobsesi denganku. Aku sudah berusaha menolaknya dengan berbagai cara, tetapi dia…. dia tidak menyerah. Suatu malam, ketika hujan, dia mengetuk pintu apartemenku, berkata bahwa mobilnya mogok di dekat situ dan dia kehujanan. Aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk menolaknya, dia… dia kemudian merayuku… dan aku….", suara Chanyeol terhenti ketika melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo, "Jangan… jangan sayang, jangan merasa jijik kepadaku… aku hanya laki-laki biasa, aku menyesali semuanya. Aku memang tidak tahan godaan, aku harap kau mengerti semuanya….," Chanyeol mendekat, berusaha menyentuh tangan Kyungsoo, tetapi Kyungsoo menepiskannya dengan kasar.

"Jangan sentuh aku", desis Kyungsoo geram, "Kau bisa saja bilang itu ketidaksengajaan untuk kejadian pertama, tetapi kalian melakukannya lagi dan lagi….Dan aku yakin itu bukanlah suatu ketidaksengajaan lagi…"

"Itu semua terjadi begitu saja!" seru Chanyeol frustrasi, "Dia… dia selalu menyediakan diri, dan kupikir, semua tanpa komitmen. Aku tidak tahu dia akan berbuat sejauh ini, menyakiti kau dan aku, berusaha menghancurkan hubungan kita. Kau tahu? ...aku sebenarnya sudah akan meninggalkannya"

"Aku sangat kecewa Chanyeol." Kyungsoo menyusut air matanya, semua kesedihannya berubah menjadi kemarahan, "Kau meniduri seorang perempuan dan menganggap itu hanya selingan sambil lalumu, pemenuhan kebutuhanmu…. Itu sangat tidak bermoral.."

"Maafkan Kyung, aku harap kau mau mengerti. Lagipula pernikahan kita tinggal lima bulan lagi, kau tidak akan membiarkan ini menghancurkan semua rencana masa depan kita bukan? Aku akan membereskan semua masalah ini dan kita bisa melanjutkan semuanya."

"Tidak!", Kyungsoo mundur selangkah, "Aku tidak mau melanjutkan apapun! Dan kurasa aku tidak akan pernah bisa! Kau… kau bukanlah lelaki yang kuinginkan untuk bersamaku sampai akhir hidupku lagi. Ternyata aku salah selama ini Chanyeol," dengan kasar Kyungsoo melepas cincin emas itu dari jemarinya. Cincin yang dipasangkan secara resmi oleh Chanyeol di depan seluruh keluarga mereka ketika mereka baru lulus dari SMU, delapan tahun yang lalu. "Kukembalikan cincin ini dan kuminta hatiku kembali. Silahkan jelaskan semuanya kepada orang tua kita, karena aku sudah muak kalau harus mengulang semua ini lagi.," diletakkannya cincin itu ke telapak tangan Chanyeol, "Selamat tinggal Chan."

Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya, dan tidak menoleh lagi ke belakang. Meskipun Chanyeol masih memanggilnya dengan lembut, mencoba membuatnya berubah pikiran.

Kyungsoo menjelaskan secara singkat keputusan bulatnya kepada kedua orang tuanya, menolak telepon-telepon dari orangtua Chanyeol agar dia mau memaafkan Chanyeol. Semua sudah selesai, babak hidupnya yang ini sudah musnah, bersama dengan cintanya, seluruh masa depannya dan rencana pernikahan mereka beberapa bulan lagi. Kyungsoo menghadapi segalanya dengan kepala tegak meskipun hatinya hancur bukan kepalang.

Malam itu juga, Kyungsoo mengepak segalanya dan mengambil keputusan untuk pindah ke kota lain. Kyungsoo seorang penulis novel, dia bisa tinggal dimanapun dia mau. Dia tidak terikat pada perusahaan manapun.

Maka Kyungsoo memilih kota itu, kota yang menjanjikan penyembuhan. Kota yang jauh, kota yang tak punya keterikatan apapun dengan masa lalunya. Kyungsoo sudah bertekad, _persetan dengan semua laki-laki_. Dia tidak membutuhkannya. Akan dia tunjukkan kepada dunia yang kejam ini, bahwa seorang Kyungsoo bisa hidup tanpa harus meletakkan hatinya ke dalam genggaman mahluk jahat yang bernama laki-laki.

**.:::::.**

"_**Ucapan 'Halo' di saat pertama kali bertemu mungkin saja akan berubah menjadi ucapan 'aku cinta padamu' di saat berikutnya."**_

**.:::::.**

Apartemennya masih berantakan, dia belum sempat merapikan pakaian dan beberapa barang pribadi yang baru dibelinya, sebuah televisi dan dispenser kecil. Untunglah apartemen ini sudah menyediakan perabotan dasar seperti tempat tidur, sofa, dan dapur. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya ketika menatap dapur itu. Dia mungkin butuh berkunjung ke supermarket terdekat, mengisi bahan makanan di kulkas dan membeli beberapa peralatan memasak.

Tubuhnya lelah setelah perjalanan yang panjang dan dilanjutkan dengan mengurus surat-surat kontrak apartemennya, Baekhyun, editornya yang kebetulan tinggal di kota ini sudah berbaik hati membantu mencarikan apartemen yang siap pakai untuknya. Ya, Kyungsoo memang berangkat ke sini karena usul dari Baekhyun. Selain sebagai editornya, Baekhyun adalah sahabatnya, meskipun mereka kebanyakan berkorespondensi melalui email semata. Jadi, begitu Kyungsoo menceritakan pengkhianatan Chanyeol dan rasa sakitnya, Baekhyun mengusulkan agar Kyungsoo pindah sementara ke kotanya sampai hatinya tenang.

Dia hanya berpamitan kepada kedua orangtuanya, dan tidak mengatakan kepergiannya kepada siapapun. Tetapi lambat laun Chanyeol pasti akan mengetahuinya juga. Kyungsoo mendesah pahit. Sekarang ingatannya akan Chanyeol dipenuhi rasa muak dan sakit hati.

Ah ya ampun. Lelaki. Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah percaya lagi kepada lelaki. Mereka semua adalah mahluk lemah yang tidak tahan godaan.

Ponselnya berkedip-kedip dan Kyungsoo mengernyit, dia mengangkatnya ketika melihat nama Baekhyun tertera di layarnya.

"Halo?"

"Aku sudah sampai rumah dan baru teringat." Baekhyun berkata, "Naskah bab tujuhmu sudah selesai dikoreksi. Ada beberapa catatan kecil di sana, mungkin kau ingin melihatnya."

"Aku akan melihatnya nanti." Gumam Kyungsoo lemah. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa, "Saat ini aku lelah sekali."

"Istirahatlah dulu. Kau tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan tulisanmu kalau kau sakit."

"Kenapa kau memikirkan tulisanku? Bukan aku?" Kyungsoo tersenyum

"Karena sudah mendekati _deadline _dan kau baru sampai di bab tujuh, Kyungsoo. Novelmu banyak ditunggu-tunggu oleh penggemarmu, penerbit sudah mengejarku untuk kepastian penyelesaian novelmu." Baekhyun tergelak, "Tetapi bukan berarti aku tidak mempedulikanmu, sebagai sahabat aku mencemaskanmu. Jangan banyak pikiran ya. Lepaskan semuanya dan biarkan hatimu tenang."

Mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca. Menyadari bahwa hatinya sama sekali tidak tenang, "Terima kasih Baek." Gumamnya serak sebelum menutup pembicaraan.

Matanya nyalang menatap langit-langit kamar. Mencoba melupakan rasa yang menyesakkan dada. Dia tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini, sambil menghela napas panjang, Kyungsoo meraih jaketnya dan melangkah keluar dari apartemennya.

...

Setelah berjalan tanpa tujuan di sekitar kompleks apartemennya yang cukup ramai karena terletak di area pusat perbelanjaan, Kyungsoo begitu saja memasuki cafe itu. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, tetapi suasana tetap saja ramai.

Cafe itu terletak di pinggir jalan, di area yang dipadati pejalan kaki yang lalu lalang. Suasananya sangat sejuk dan menyenangkan, karena dipenuhi oleh tanaman hijau yang ditata dengan indahnya, dengan dinding-dinding dari kaca yang memantulkan lampu jalan. Cafe itu buka duapuluh empat jam. Dan Kyungsoo langsung menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk duduk dan menulis. Dia duduk di sebuah sudut yang nyaman dan membuka buku menu yang ada di meja. Suasana cafe cukup ramai meskipun sudah malam, seakan-akan kehidupan terus berjalan di dalam sini.

Pada saat yang sama seorang pelayan, pria setengah baya mendekatinya dan tersenyum ramah kepadanya.

"Selamat malam, apakah anda ingin memesan sesuatu?"

Kyungsoo mendongak menatap wajah yang ramah itu dan tersenyum, "Saya ingin steak yang ada di menu ini." Ditunjuknya gambar yang menggiurkan di buku menu itu, lalu mengernyit bingung ketika akan memesan minuman.

"Segelas anggur merah akan membuat tidur anda nyenyak." Pelayan itu memberi saran dengan ramah.

Kyungsoo menatap pelayan itu ragu bertanya-tanya kenapa pelayan itu bisa mengetahui bahwa dia sudah tidur... Jangan-jangan matanya sudah seperti panda? Dengan malu Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya dan kembali menekuri daftar menu, tergoda. Dia bukan peminum, meskipun di acara-acara pesta dia tidak menolak segelas _champagne _atau _coctail _manis sebagai bentuk kesopanan. Tetapi kata-kata pelayan itu tampak menggiurkan. Sudah beberapa hari sejak kejadian Chanyeol, Kyungsoo tidak bisa tidur, menghabiskan waktunya dengan menatap nyalang langit-langit kamar, dan diakhiri dengan menangis sesenggukan.

Dia butuh tidur, kalau tidak dia akan sakit.

Baiklah, saya pesan itu juga." Jawab Kyungsoo pelan, lalu menatap pelayan yang membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan sopan dan melangkah pergi.

Segelas anggur merah tidak akan membuatnya mabuk.

Kyungsoo membuka laptopnya dan mulai menulis, tetapi baru beberapa detik dia mendesah. Novel yang ditulisnya adalah kisah romansa antara dua anak manusia yang saling mencintai. Kyungsoo dulu sangat lancar menulis novel percintaan, kata-kata akan mengalir mudah dari jari-jarinya, membentuk rangkaian huruf yang membuaikan pembacanya. Tetapi sekarang, setiap dia akan menulis kisah cinta, hatinya mencemooh. Ingatan akan Chanyeol menyerbunya, membuat jemarinya kaku dan tidak bisa mengetikkan kisah romantis apapun. Ternyata menulis itu dipengaruhi oleh hati. Ketika dia patah hati, jemarinya menolak untuk menuliskan kisah cinta yang menyentuh hati. Jiwanya tidak percaya akan keindahan romansa, semua terasa palsu baginya sejak pengkhianatan Chanyeol kepadanya.

"Biasanya kalau aku susah mendapatkan inspirasi aku akan mendengarkan musik." Suara yang maskulin itu mengejutkan Kyungsoo dari lamunannya, dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan langsung bertatapan dengan sosok tampan yang begitu mendominasi ruangan, dengan pakaian serba hitam dan wajah klasik yang misterius.

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya, menoleh ke belakangnya, tidak ada orang lain di dekatnya. Jadi memang benar lelaki ini sedang menyapanya. Dia tidak mengenal lelaki ini, bagaimana lelaki ini bisa mengetahui bahwa dia sedang menulis?

"Para penulis biasanya datang ke cafe ini di malam hari, memenuhi setiap sudutnya dan berusaha mencari inspirasi." Lelaki itu tersenyum, "Maafkan aku tidak sopan menyapamu begitu saja." Dia mengulurkan tangannya, "Halo, Aku pemilik cafe ini, namaku Jongin."

Kyungsoo tetap ragu, meskipun begitu, demi kesopanan dia menyambut uluran tangan lelaki itu,

"Halo juga..." Kyungsoo masih bingung harus berkata apa, "Aku Kyungsoo." Gumamnya pelan. Masih terpukau atas senyum ramah dan ketampanan lelaki di depannya itu.

"Oke kalau begitu, aku harap kau tidak bosan berkunjung kemari." Lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya lalu melangkah pergi.

Kyungsoo masih terdiam, mengamati kepergian lelaki itu. Mungkin sudah budaya di cafe ini untuk ramah kepada para pelanggannya, pikirnya dalam hati. Lelaki itu tampak baik, ramah, dan sopan... tetapi kemudian ingatan akan Chanyeol menyerangnya dan membuatnya merasa pahit. Semua laki-laki sama di dunia ini, meskipun yang berpenampilan paling sempurna sekalipun.

Kyungsoo mencoba memfokuskan diri kepada tulisannya, berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran tentang lelaki tampan itu dari benaknya ketika pelayan datang mengantarkan steak pesanannya. Piring berisi daging beraroma harum dan menggiurkan yang diletakkan di depannya,

"Dan ini anggurnya." Pelayan setengah baya itu tersenyum ramah, "Anda tahu, daging steak sangat cocok dinikmati dengan anggur merah."

Ketika pelayan itu pergi, Kyungsoo menyentuh gelas anggurnya dengan ragu. Lalu setelah menghela napas panjang dia menghirup aromanya pelan. Aroma anggur yang manis menguar dari sana, menggoda Kyungsoo untuk menyesap anggur itu, disesapnya anggur itu dan mendesah nikmat.

Ada manis yang kental bercampur rasa pekat alkhohol yang pas, tidak berlebih. Ini adalah jenis anggur yang bisa dinikmati di kala santai tanpa takut mabuk. Dan Kyungsoo sungguh-sungguh berharap anggur ini benar-benar berkhasiat untuk membuatnya tidur. Dia sungguh butuh tidur nyenyak malam ini.

...

"Dan dia sangat tampan." Kyungsoo bercerita kepada Baekhyun sahabatnya, "Dia juga pemilik cafe yang indah itu."

Baekhyun mencomot roti bakar di piring Kyungsoo, mereka sedang menghabiskan minggu pagi di apartemen Kyungsoo. Baekhyun berkunjung untuk membantu Kyungsoo merapikan tempat barunya,

"Cafe itu cukup terkenal di kota ini, sangat ramai karena menyediakan semua yang dibutuhkan. Di pagi hari kau bisa memesan menu sarapan yang lezat. Dan di malam hari, barnya dibuka sehingga semua orang yang ingin bersantai bisa duduk-duduk di sana selama mungkin dan menikmati minumannya. Tapi dari ceritamu, pemilik cafe itu sepertinya masih muda."

"Masih muda." Kyungsoo merenung, masih muda dan sangat tampan batinnya.

"Apakah dia sudah menikah?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo tergelak, "Kenapa aku harus memperhatikan apakah dia sudah menikah atau belum?'

"Karena kau harus belajar melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol." Baekhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Pemilik cafe itu menyapamu, dan dia masih muda, siapa tahu dia juga tampan."

"Dia tampan." Gumam Kyungsoo akhirnya.

"Nah! Mungkin dengan mencoba membuka lembaran baru kau bisa menyembuhkan lukamu."

"Tidak." Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya dengan pedih, "Semua lelaki sama, Baekhyun. Mereka selalu bilang bahwa mereka adalah pecinta sejati. Tetapi di sisi lain mereka mudah berpindah hati."

"Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti itu, Kyungsoo. Masih banyak lelaki di luar sana yang berjiwa baik dan setia." Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, "Seperti pemilik cafe yang tampan itu. Dia tampaknya baik, dan dia menyapamu, berarti dia ada perhatian kepadamu."

"Tidak." Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terkekeh, "Mungkin itu memang sudah menjadi ciri khas cafe itu, bersahabat dengan pelanggannya, bahkan pelayannya pun ramah-ramah." Tatapan mata Kyungsoo lalu berubah serius, "Aku tidak ingin membuka hatiku untuk lelaki manapun, Baekhyun. Aku sudah dikecewakan dan bagiku semua lelaki itu sama, mereka adalah pengkhianat."

Kyungsoo meyakini kata-katanya. Pengalamannya dengan Chanyeol sudah membuktikan semuanya. Dia tidak akan pernah percaya kepada laki-laki lagi, apalagi lelaki yang luar biasa tampannya seperti pemilik cafe itu kemarin. Lelaki setampan itu pastilah pemain perempuan. Karena dengan ketampanannya dia bisa mendapatkan banyak perempuan yang dengan sukarela mau bertekuk lutut di bawah kakinya.

...

Tetapi malam itu Kyungsoo tidak bisa tidur lagi, dia sudah mencoba berbaring tetapi hanya berguling bolak-balik di atas ranjang. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berjalan keluar. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, tetapi kawasan tempat tinggalnya cukup aman dan ramai untuk keluar di malam hari.

Lagipula cafe itu terletak begitu dekat, hanya di seberang kompleks apartemennya... Tanpa terasa Kyungsoo sudah berjalan ke sana, memasuki cafe itu. Pelayan setengah baya yang sama yang menyambutnya,

"Segelas anggur lagi untuk teman makan malam?" Lelaki itu menyapa dengan ramah ketika Kyungsoo duduk di pojok yang rindang dengan dekorasi taman yang menyejukkan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Tidak, malam ini aku ingin kopi."

"Apakah anda akan begadang untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan anda?" pelayan itu melirik ke arah laptop yang diletakkan Kyungsoo di mejanya.

Kyungsoo terkekeh, "Aku seorang penulis dan aku dikejar _deadline_."

"Penulis?" Pelayan itu tampak tertarik, "Penulis novel?"

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ya. Novel percintaan."

"Ah." Pelayan itu tersenyum penuh arti, "Saya sudah menduganya, itu sesuai dengan penampilan anda yang lembut."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya." Gumam Kyungsoo sambil tertawa. Ia mulai membuka laptopnya di atas meja itu, "Mungkin aku akan di sini sampai pagi."

"Anda tidak tidur?"

"Pekerjaanku kan penulis, aku bisa begadang semalaman dan tidur besok pagi." Kyungsoo tergelak, "Semoga di sini diperbolehkan duduk sampai malam."

"Tentu saja." Pelayan itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Asal anda terus mengisi cangkir kopi anda setiap dua jam, anda boleh duduk di sini selamanya." Candanya sambil tertawa, "Saya akan mengambilkan pesanan anda. Dan karena sepertinya anda akan menjadi pelanggan kami, anda boleh memanggil saya Jinki."

Kyungsoo tersenyum menanggapi keramahan pelayan itu, "Terima kasih, Jinki." Gumamnya lembut.

...

Hampir pukul tiga pagi dan Kyungsoo masih menulis di sudut yang sama, dia sedang menulis adegan sedih, perpisahan antara kedua tokohnya karena itu sesuai dengan perasaannya sekarang, karena itulah jemarinya mengalir lancar.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berkedip-kedip, membuatnya mengernyitkan kening.

_Siapa yang meneleponnya pagi-pagi begini? _

Diambilnya ponselnya dan wajahnya memucat ketika melihat nama yang tertera di sana. _Chanyeol... _

Kyungsoo meletakkan ponsel itu di meja dan membiarkannya. Tetapi ponsel itu terus bergetar tanpa henti, begitu mengganggunya. Kyungsoo mendesah kesal, mood menulisnya langsung hilang begitu saja melihat nama Chanyeol di layar itu.

Dan meskipun dia sudah berusaha mengabaikannya, ponsel itu terus menerus bergetar tak tahu malu. Seolah Chanyeol tidak akan menyerah sebelum dia mengangkatnya.

Akhirnya setelah menghela napas panjang, Kyungsoo mengangkat ponsel itu.

"Ada apa Chanyeol?" gumamnya kesal.

"Kyung.. akhirnya." Suara Chanyeol terdengar lega di seberang sana, "Aku datang ke rumahmu dan orangtuamu bilang bahwa kau pergi keluar kota. Kau kemana?"

"Sudah bukan urusanmu lagi kan?" jawab Kyungsoo dingin.

"Astaga Kyungsoo. Sebegitu kejamnyakah kau padaku? Apakah kau pergi meninggalkan kota ini gara-gara aku?"

Kenapa pula Chanyeol harus bertanya? Tentu saja Kyungsoo melakukannya karena Chanyeol. Dia sudah muak bahkan untuk mengetahui bahwa dia menghirup udara yang sama dengan laki-laki itu, karena itulah dia pindah.

"Aku rasa apapun alasanku adalah urusanku." Kyungsoo bergumam, "Dan aku harap kau tidak menggangguku lagi."

"Kyungsoo... sayang... dengarkan aku... kau pindah kemana sayang? Orangtuamu tidak mau memberitahukan kepadaku, dan aku mencemaskanmu."

"Aku baik-baik saja." Kyungsoo menguatkan hatinya, merasakan matanya berkaca-kaca, lalu langsung mematikan ponselnya.

Dia terpekur cukup lama di depan laptopnya, menatap hampa kepada tulisannya yang masih setengah jadi. Saat ini yang dia lakukan adalah membuat kisah tragedi, dengan akhir yang tragis dan memilukan untuk tokoh-tokohnya, kisah menyedihkan yang sama seperti yang sekarang dia alami.

...

Jongin memperhatikan Kyungsoo dari dalam ruang kerjanya. Tentu saja Kyungsoo tidak menyadarinya, ruang kerja Jongin terletak di lantai dua, di atas tangga dengan kaca yang gelap yang didesain satu arah. Di mana Jongin bisa dengan leluasa mengawasi seluruh bagian cafe miliknya dan orang dari luar tidak akan bisa melihat menembus ke dalam.

Jongin tidak pernah merasakan ketertarikan seperti ini pada perempuan manapun. Tetapi semalam, ketika kebetulan dia sedang berdiri di tempat ini, tempat yang sama, mengawasi cafenya, dia melihat perempuan itu masuk. Ia menatap keraguan perempuan itu, dan entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya untuk mendekati perempuan itu.

Padahal penampilan perempuan itu sederhana, dia mengenakan rok panjang dan kemeja warna polos yang membungkus tubuhnya yang mungil. Tidak ada yang istimewa dan heboh dari penampilannya, rambutnya dikuncir kuda sekenanya, dan perempuan itu tidak berdandan. Tetapi Jongin tetap saja tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari perempuan itu.

Bahkan kemudian dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menyapa perempuan ini, ingin melihat lebih dekat. Jongin tidak pernah menampakkan dirinya di depan pelanggan. Dia selalu bersembunyi di balik dinding kaca gelap yang misterius, hanya Jinkilah yang dipercayanya sebagai tangan kanannya. Jongin memiliki jaringan cafe dan hotel di seluruh kota ini, tetapi Garden Cafe adalah favoritnya. Tempat inilah satu-satunya dari seluruh tempat yang dimilikinya yang membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Dan kemudian dia menemukan perempuan ini, perempuan yang langsung merenggut hatinya. Ketika berucap "_halo" _dan menyambut uluran tangannya, lalu mengatakan namanya. _Kyungsoo.._. Jongin mencatat nama itu dengan penuh rahasia, jauh di dalam hatinya yang kelam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Annyeong readers-nim... sesuai permintaan kalian nih, akhirnya ku post ff remake lagi dan ini juga salah satu karyanya kak **Santhy Agatha**. Aku suka cerita yang satu ini, selain ceritanya yang nggak begitu pasaran dibandingkan dengan cerita yang lain dari ser 'Colerful of Love' juga karena konfliknya yang beda dan cukup kuat menurutku dibanding novel yang lainnya.

.

.

Terimakasih yang udah mau baca,

Salam sayang dari saya, :*

Sampai jumpa dichap depan.

Kamsahamnida Yorobeum..!


	2. Chapter 2

**You've Got Me From Hello**

**Oleh: (Santhy Agatha)**

**Copyright © Maret 2013 by (Santhy Agatha)**

**Main Cast:**

**Kim Jongin | Do Kyungsoo **

**Other Cast : Member EXO**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Ratting : T**

**Deslaimer :**

**The story is belong to Santhy Agatha, I just remake this with cast my favorit OTP. So, don't call me Pelagiat because that. Ok.!**

**Warning :**

**typos | GS for Uke | OOC | DL?DR!**

**I told you that the pairing itsn't KaiSoo but JongSoo, okay..?**

**No Bash, No Flame.!**

**.**

**Happy Reading..!**

**.:::::.**

"_**Ada kesalahan-kesalahan dalam percintaan yang bisa dimaafkan, tetapi pengkhianatan tidak termasuk salah satu di antaranya."**_

**2**

**.:::::.**

Ponsel Kyungsoo berbunyi sore itu, dan dia langsung mengangkatnya ketika mengetahui bahwa yang menelepon adalah mamanya,

"Kyungsoo?" eommanya langsung berbicara seperti kebiasaannya, " umma harus memperingatkanmu."

"Memperingatkan apa umma?" Dahi Kyungsoo mengeryit dan langsung waspada. Mamanya tidak pernah berucap dengan nada seserius ini sebelumnya.

"Chanyeol." Suara sang mama setengah berbisik, "Dia datang kemari pagi ini dan memohon kepada mama untuk memberikan informasi di mana dirimu."

" Tapi eomma tidak memberitahukan kepadanya bukan?" Kyungsoo langsung panik. Percuma dia pindah ke lain kota kalau pada akhirnya Chanyeol mengetahui dia ada di mana.

"Tentu saja tidak sayang." Eomma Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang, "Tetapi sepertinya dia tidak menyerah, dia bilang pada akhirnya kalau umma tidak mau mengatakan di mana dirimu, dia akan tetap tahu karena dia akan menghubungi kantor penerbitmu."

Kyungsoo mengernyit kesal. Kalau Chanyeol menghubungi kantor penerbitnya, tentu saja Chanyeol akan tahu dimana dia berada. Dia mendesah kesal, tetapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Kyungsoo hanya tidak menyangka kenapa Chanyeol sekeras kepala ini mengejarnya. Apakah lelaki itu tidak bisa menerima bahwa Kyungsoo tidak bisa memaafkannya? "Terima kasih sudah memperingatkanku eomma, ada kemungkinan bahwa dia sudah tahu di mana aku berada, aku menginformasikan kepindahanku dan alamat baruku kepada penerbit. Aku akan bersiap kalau Chanyeol nekat dan mendatangiku."

"Kau tidak apa-apa Kyungsoo?" suara eommanya tampak cemas di seberang sana, membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum haru.

"Tidak apa-apa, umma, aku bisa bertahan." Jawabnya mencoba sekuat mungkin meskipun dalam hatinya dia meragu.

**...**

Perempuan itu datang lagi malam ini, dan memesan segelas anggur untuk teman menulisnya. Jongin mengernyit, dari info yang didapatnya dari Jinki, Kyungsoo adalah seorang penulis novel _romance_. Tetapi sepertinya Kyungsoo sedang murung karena beberapa kali perempuan itu hanya menghela napasnya di depan laptopnya, lalu mengawasi layar laptop itu dengan tatapan mata kosong.

Jongin merasa seperti pengintip yang memalukan ketika berdiri di depan kaca balkon atas dan mengamati Kyungsoo seperti ini, tetapi dia tidak bisa menahan diri. Sudah beberapa hari ini Kyungsoo selalu datang. Setiap pukul sembilan lalu akan menulis sampai dini hari sebelum kemudian pulang ketika terang tanah menyentuh langit. Jongin tidak bisa menahan ketertarikannya untuk mengintip ke bawah, menanti kedatangan Kyungsoo. Dan sejauh ini, perempuan itu tetap datang.

Ada keinginan tertahannya untuk mendekati perempuan itu, tetapi dia menahan diri. Dia takut kalau dia terlalu mengganggu, Kyungsoo akan merasa segan dan kemudian tidak akan datang lagi.

"Perempuan itu datang lagi." Jinki yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di ambang pintu ruang kerja Jongin bergumam sambil tersenyum penuh pengertian, mengamati Jongin. "Kau sepertinya sangat tertarik kepadanya."

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran begitu?" Jongin mundur dari kaca itu dan melangkah menuju kursi kerjanya. Jinki adalah tangan kanannya, orang kepercayaannya. Lelaki itu dulu adalah pegawai setia ayahnya, dan orang yang paling dipercaya oleh ayahnya. Setelah ayah Jongin meninggal dan dia mewarisinya jaringan kerajaan bisnis hotel dan restoran ini, Jinkilah yang selalu membantunya, memberinya pendapat dari sisi pengalaman, melengkapi apa yang tidak dimiliki oleh Jongin.

Karena itulah Jongin menghadiahi Jinki cafe ini, tetapi lelaki setengah baya itu menolaknya. Dia hanya ingin tinggal di sebuah apartemen mini di bagian atas cafe dan tetap ingin bekerja menjadi pelayan meskipun Jongin sudah melarangnya. Tetapi Jinki bilang bahwa menjadi pelayan cafe ini bisa membantunya tetap hidup. Dia kesepian dan bercakap-cakap dengan para pelanggan bisa menyembuhkan sepinya, karena itulah Jongin mengizinkan Jinki menjadi pelayan di Garden Cafe ini.

Jinki meletakkan kopi panas untuk Jongin dan tersenyum, "Kau menyapanya malam itu, kau bahkan tidak pernah menyapa pelanggan lain sebelumnya."

Jongin tersenyum kecut, rupanya dia terlalu mudah terbaca oleh Jinki, "Tetapi bukan berarti aku tertarik kepadanya."

"Oh ya?" Jinki mengangkat alisnya, "Sebelumnya kau tidak pernah menginap di cafe ini." Seperti halnya Jinki, Jongin mempunyai apartemen sendiri di sisi lain di bagian atas cafe ini. Tetapi dia memang jarang memakainya, karena dia selalu pulang ke rumahnya, kawasan hijau dan sejuk di perbukitan pinggiran kota, dekat dengan area resor hotelnya. "Dan aku hitung, sejak kau menyapa perempuan itu, kau selalu datang kemari setiap malam, tanpa absen."

Jongin terkekeh mendengar perkataan Jinki, "Aku memang tidak bisa membohongimu ya."

"Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak kecil." Jinki tertawa, "Kau tidak pernah bertingkah seperti ini sebelumnya dengan perempuan manapun." Jinki berdehem, "Begitu juga ketika dengan Luhan."

Jongin tertegun ketika nama Luhan disebut. Wajahnya sedikit memucat, dia lalu memalingkan muka dengan murung.

"Tetapi pada akhirnya semua akan tetap sama bukan?" gumamnya sedih, "Seberapa besarpun aku tertarik kepada perempuan itu, aku tidak akan pernah bisa memilikinya."

"Kau bisa memilikinya kalau kau mampu mengambil keputusan tegas."

"Tidak." Jongin mengernyit seolah kesakitan, "Aku memang bukan orang baik. Tetapi aku masih punya hati."

Tuhan tahu dia sudah tidak mencintai Luhan, tunangannya. Tetapi dia masih punya hati. Kesalahannya harus dibayar, meskipun perasaannya yang dikorbankan.

**...**

"Jongin?" Suara lembut Luhan menggugah Jongin dari lamunannya, membuat Jongin menoleh dan langsung tersenyum lembut,

"Iya sayang?"

Luhan menyelipkan rambut panjangnya yang indah di belakang telinganya, dan tersenyum lembut, "Ada apa? Kau tampak begitu murung."

Jongin mendesah, "Ah..iya... mungkin aku sedikit tidak enak badan." Itu yang sesungguhnya. Dia sungguh merasa tidak enak badan, dia tidak suka berada di sini, tetapi dia harus. Setiap akhir pekan setelah kesibukan kantornya berakhir, dia harus berada di sini, menghabiskan waktunya bersama Luhan, tunangannya. Tetapi pikirannya mengembara, ke cafe itu, tempat perempuan bernama Kyungsoo itu selalu datang dan menulis di sana sampai dini hari.

Jongin tidak sabar untuk segera pergi dari sini dan menuju Garden Cafe, mengamati Kyungsoo dari kejauhan.

"Pulanglah." Bisik Luhan lembut, penuh pengertian, "Mungkin kau kelelahan dan butuh istirahat."

Luhan selalu seperti itu, begitu lembut dan penuh pengertian. Apapun yang dilakukan Jongin dia selalu mengerti. Apalagi yang sebenarnya Jongin cari?

Ditatapnya Luhan dengan senyuman lembut, kemudian dia menarik Luhan mendekat dan mengecup keningnya "Kau mau kuantar masuk?"

"Tidak Jongin, pulanglah, aku bisa masuk sendiri." Jawab Luhan tanpa kehilangan senyumnya.

Jongin menghela napas, lalu menyentuhkan jemarinya di rambut Luhan dengan lembut, "Terimakasih Lu, sampai ketemu lagi besok ya."

Luhan mengangguk, memundurkan kursi rodanya dan memutarnya memasuki rumah. Jongin menunggu sampai pintu rumah itu tertutup, lalu melangkah pergi, tanpa menoleh lagi.

**...**

Dalam perjalanannya pulang dari rumah Luhan, Jongin merenung. Dulu semuanya baik-baik saja. Jongin melabuhkan cintanya kepada Luhan, dan memutuskan untuk melamarnya. Tetapi kemudian dia larut, sibuk dalam pekerjaannya dan lupa untuk memberikan perhatiannya kepada perempuan itu.

Luhan yang kehilangan cintanya, akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari perhatian dari lelaki lain. Dan dia mendapatkannya dari sosok lelaki bernama Kris, yang ternyata adalah seorang bajingan.

Bajingan itu merenggut kegadisan Luhan yang sedang rapuh karena diabaikan oleh Jongin. Lalu kemudian meninggalkannya begitu saja dalam kondisi hamil.

Masa-masa itu sangat menyakitkan bagi Jongin, ketika Luhan datang kepadanya dan mengakui semuanya, tentu saja Jongin marah besar. Mereka sedang berkendara di mobil, di tengah hujan deras ketika Luhan mengakui semuanya kepada Jongin. Jongin yang marah menginjak gas begitu kencang untuk meluapkan emosinya hingga kehilangan kewaspadaannya. Mereka lalu mengalami kecelakaan fatal, kecelakaan yang membuat Luhan keguguran anak hasil hubungannya dengan Kris, dan tidak bisa berjalan lagi selamanya.

Jongin sendiri hanya mengalami lecet-lecet, dia mendengar kenyataan bahwa Luhan akan lumpuh dan merasakan penyesalan yang luar biasa. Dialah penyebab semua ini, Luhan menjadi lumpuh seumur hidup karena dirinya, karena dialah mereka mengalami kecelakaan parah itu. Padahal perselingkuhan Luhan kalau ditelaah adalah karena kesalahannya, Jongin terlalu sibuk dengan bisnisnya sehingga melupakan Luhan. Bahkan dia hampir tidak punya waktu untuk tunangannya itu, jadi wajar kalau Luhan sampai mengais perhatian dari lelaki lain.

Lalu Jongin memutuskan bahwa dia harus bertanggungjawab. Dan pagi itu pula ketika Luhan tersadarkan diri dari kecelakaan, menangis ketika mengetahui bahwa dia tidak bisa berjalan lagi, Jongin memeluknya dan mengatakan bahwa dia akan selalu mendampingi Luhan selamanya. Dia memaafkan kekhilafan Luhan dan bertekad untuk melangkah ke depan, meninggalkan yang lalu.

Jongin mengira itu akan mudah. Toh dia mencintai Luhan sebelum kejadian itu, dipikirnya dia hanya perlu memaafkan dan kemudian menjalani keadaan mereka seperti sebelumnya. Tetapi kemudian dia merasakan perasaannya mulai terkikis dan musnah, setiap menatap perempuan cantik itu. Lalu menyadari kenyataan bahwa Luhan telah mengkhianatinya dan membiarkan dirinya disentuh oleh lelaki lain sampai sedemikian jauhnya.

Hari demi hari berlalu, sampai di titik cintanya musnah begitu saja. Dia menjalani harinya dengan Luhan hanya karena dia merasa harus melakukannya. Jongin yakin dia bisa melakukannya, toh hatinya sudah mati rasa.

_Sampai kemudian dia melihat Kyungsoo, dan terpesona lalu tertarik kepadanya. _

Jinki memang benar, Jongin tidak pernah tertarik kepada perempuan lain sebelumnya. Begitu kuat, begitu memabukkan, membuatnya tak bisa memikirkan yang lain. Membuatnya ingin mencoba mendekat bahkan meskipun dia sadar bahwa dia tidak bisa memiliki perempuan itu.

Sejenak Jongin ragu, dia berada di persimpangan jalan, satu menuju ke arah rumahnya dan yang lain menuju ke arah Garden Cafe_. _Pada akhirnya Jongin mengarahkan mobilnya ke arah Garden Cafe. _Dia ingin melihat Kyungsoo. _

**...**

Ketika dia memasuki pintu cafe itu, matanya mencari di sudut yang biasa, dan menemukan Kyungsoo. Perempuan itu sedang mengetik seperti biasa ditemani segelas anggur merah yang tinggal tersisa setengahnya.

Sejenak Jongin ragu, tetapi kemudian dia mendekat, "Aku heran anggur itu tidak membuatmu mengantuk."

Kyungsoo langsung mendongak mendengar sapaannya, ada tatapan terkejut di sana ketika melihat Jongin berdiri di depannya. Tetapi kemudian dia tersenyum lembut.

"Aku punya penyakit susah tidur akhir-akhir ini. Kata Jinki anggur ini bisa membantu, tetapi sepertinya aku kebal."

Jongin tersenyum, "Kalau kau ingin mengantuk jangan ikuti nasehat Jinki, minumlah susu putih."

"Susu putih?" Kyungsoo mengeryit, "Aku tidak suka susu putih, rasanya terlalu gurih dan menguarkan aroma yang aneh di hidung, membuatku mual."

Kali ini Jongin benar-benar terkekeh geli, "Aku baru kali ini mendengarkan deskripsi yang begitu menarik tentang susu putih." Godanya, "Apa yang sedang kau tulis?" Tanpa sadar Jongin menarik kursi dan duduk di depan Kyungsoo.

"Roman percintaan." Pipi Kyungsoo memerah, menyadari bahwa dia ditatap oleh lelaki yang begitu tampan, dengan mata cokelat muda dan rambut berantakan yang tampak sangat menggoda. Tetapi kemudian dia mengeraskan hati.

_Semakin tampan seorang lelaki berarti semakin berbahaya dirinya. _Gumamnya dalam hati.

"Roman percintaan? Dan sepertinya kau sedang kehabisan ide?"

_Bagaimana lelaki ini tahu? _

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya, "Tokoh utama di ceritaku saling membenci, dan aku merasakan dorongan kuat untuk membiarkannya seperti itu."

Jongin terkekeh, "Tetapi kau tidak bisa membiarkannya seperti itu?" "Tidak bisa." Gumam Kyungsoo penuh penyesalan, "Karena ini cerita roman, dan cerita roman karanganku harus berujung _Happy Ending_."

"Kenapa?"

"Apanya?"

"Kenapa harus _Happy Ending_?" Jongin menatap ke arah Kyungsoo dengan tajam, membuat Kyungsoo sedikit salah tingkah.

"Karena di kehidupan nyata kadangkala _Happy Ending _bukanlah milik kita." Ingatan Kyungsoo langsung melayang kepada Chanyeol dan dia tersenyum pahit, "Karena itulah setidaknya novelku bisa menjadi pengobat luka hati."

"Kau benar-benar penulis novel yang baik dan memikirkan perasaan pembacanya." Gumam Jongin sambil tersenyum, yang ditanggapi Kyungsoo dengan mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku hanya ingin menyajikan kisah yang indah untuk pembacaku."

"Misi yang luar biasa baik, dan aku yakin itu bisa membantu semua orang, karena kadang di dunia nyata ini kita tidak selalu berakhir indah." Jongin bangkit dari duduknya dan menganggukkan kepala sopan, "Silahkan lanjutkan menulis, maaf atas gangguanku."

**...**

Jongin sedang mengenakan dasinya untuk berangkat ke kantor pusatnya di area resor hotelnya ketika pintu apartemen pribadinya di lantai dua cafe itu diketuk. Dia mengernyitkan keningnya, hari masih pagi. Cafe di bawah memang buka duapuluh empat jam, tetapi yang pasti tidak akan ada yang berani mengetuk pintunya sepagi ini. Bahkan Jinki pun tidak akan melakukannya.

Dengan jengkel sekaligus ingin tahu, Jongin membuka pintu ruang kerjanya dan menemukan Kai berdiri di sana. _Saudara kembarnya_.

"Kenapa kau kemari pagi sekali?" Jongin mengernyit, menatap adiknya ingin tahu. Jongin dilahirkan lebih dulu 3 menit sebelum Kai. Karena itulah dia selalu menganggap dirinya sebagai kakak. Lagipula, secara kepribadian, dia memang lebih dewasa dibandingkan Kai. Kai terlalu berpikiran bebas, dia bahkan tidak mau memegang perusahaan warisan ayah mereka dan memilih mengejar impiannya menjadi seorang pelukis. Kadang Jongin merasa iri kepada Kai karena kemampuannya untuk merasa bebas dan lepas dari tanggung jawab.

Jongin sendiri tidak bisa. Perusahaan ayahnya harus dikendalikan. Dan karena Kai tidak bisa diandalkan, maka dia mengambil alih seluruh tanggung jawab itu di pundaknya.

_Mungkin dia memang ditakdirkan untuk selalu memikul tanggung jawab terhadap orang lain di pundaknya_, pikirnya pahit.

Sementara itu Kai tampak tidak peduli, dia melangkah masuk ke apartemen Jongin dan membanting tubuhnya di sofa,

"Aku sedang menerima proyek melukis untuk desain kantor di dekat resor kita. Pekerjaan itu baru selesai tadi pagi dan aku memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke rumahmu pagi ini sekaligus menumpang tidur. Tetapi kata pelayan sudah berhari-hari kau tidak ada di sana dan tidur di Garden Cafe." Kai merengut, "Jadi aku terpaksa menyusul kemari."

Jongin meraih jasnya dan melirik adiknya tanpa ekspresi, "Kau bisa menumpang tidur di kamar." Gumamnya tenang, "Aku harus bekerja."

"Kau tampak tidak sehat." Gumam Kai ketika mengamatinya, "Dan kurus. Apakah memimpin perusahaan ini membuatmu begitu sibuk sampai lupa mengurus dirimu?"

Mereka berdua memang sudah lama tidak bertemu, hampir enam bulan lebih. Itu karena Kai memutuskan ke Belanda, untuk mengunjungi guru melukisnya di sana. Adik kembarnya itu baru pulang sebulan yang lalu, tetapi mereka sama-sama sibuk hingga sekaranglah pertemuan mereka yang pertama setelah enam bulan berlalu.

Jongin sendiri mengamati adiknya yang tampak begitu segar dan tanpa beban, lalu mengernyit "Salah satu dari kita harus menjalankan perusahaan ini."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, kau tahu itu." Kai memundurkan tubuhnya dan menyandarkan dirinya di sofa, "Perusahaan itu bisa saja kau serahkan kepada para tangan kanan ayah, selama ini bukankah mereka juga yang menjalankannya?"

"Tetapi perusahaan ini tetap butuh seseorang yang mengendalikannya, Kai." Jongin bergumam tajam. "Aku bukan orang bebas yang bisa melepaskan tanggung jawab seperti dirmu." Sindirnya.

Kai malahan tertawa, "Dan kaupun memikul tanggung jawab itu, ciri khas seorang Kim Jongin." Wajahnya berubah serius, "Sama halnya seperti yang kaulakukan kepada Luhan."

"Aku tidak mau membicarakannya." Jongin langsung memalingkan muka, berusaha memutus percakapan. Mereka pasti akan berakhir dengan adu argumentasi ketika membicarakan Luhan.

Kai adalah salah satu orang yang menentang keras ketika Jongin melanjutkan pertunangannya dengan Luhan. Dia tentu saja tahu tentang pengkhianatan Luhan dan menganggap Jongin bodoh karena memikul tanggung jawab terhadap Luhan. Padahal kecelakaan yang dialami Luhan seharusnya bukanlah kesalahan Jongin.

"Tidakkah kau bertanya-tanya bahwa sebenarnya ada jodohmu di luar sana?" Kai terus mengejar, tidak peduli akan ekspresi membunuh yang dilemparkan Jongin kepadanya, "Tidakkah kau ingin tahu bahwa pasangan jiwamu sedang menunggu jauh di sana? Menanti untuk kau temukan? Kalau kau terus terpaku pada Luhan, yang jelas-jelas tidak kau cintai, kau akan kehilangan kesempatanmu untuk menemukan jodohmu yang sesungguhnya."

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa begitu puitis." Jongin berusaha menghindar dari bahasan tentang Luhan. Dia sedang tidak mau memikirkannya.

"Aku seorang seniman, meskipun aku pelukis, tetap saja aku bisa puitis." Kai tertawa, "Berbeda dengan dirimu yang begitu kaku." Wajahnya melembut, "Aku hanya ingin kau berhenti menyiksa dirimu, Hyung."

_Apakah sejelas itu? _

Jongin berusaha memasang wajah datar, "Kalau kau ingin aku sedikit lebih baik, bantulah aku di perusahaan."

"Tidak." Kai langsung menjawab cepat, "Berkemeja rapi, memakai jas dan dasi bukanlah gayaku. Aku bisa mati bosan kalau bekerja di kantor." Dengan santai dia melangkah berdiri dan menuju kamar Jongin, "Selamat menikmati harimu." Gumamnya santai lalu menghilang ke dalam kamar.

**...**

Kyungsoo sedang melangkah keluar dari pintu putar apartemennya, hendak menuju ke supermarket terdekat untuk membeli bahan makanan sebagai pengisi kulkasnya ketika langkahnya membeku di trotoar.

Mobil warna biru itu dengan pelat nomor yang sangat dikenalnya.

Itu mobil Chanyeol...

Dan benar saja, lelaki itu melangkah keluar dari mobilnya dan berdiri tepat di depan Kyungsoo,

"Hai Kyung." Sapanya seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka, "Bagagaimana kabarmu? Aku kemari untuk mengunjungimu, aku merindukanmu." Bisiknya lembut.

Bisikan itu dulu pernah membuat hati Kyungsoo hangat. Tetapi sekarang tidak lagi, dia menggertakkan giginya dengan marah,

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, "Mengunjungimu tentu saja, kau pikir apa? Aku harap setelah kau puas dengan tingkah kekanak-kanakanmu kita bisa bercakap-cakap dengan kepala dingin."

_Tingkah kekanak-kanakannya, katanya? _

Kyungsoo menahan dirinya untuk maju dan menampar Chanyeol. Berani-beraninya lelaki itu muncul di depannya seolah tidak bersalah dan mengganggu ketenangan hidupnya lagi.

"Aku tidak mau bercakap-cakap denganmu. Minggir." Gumam Kyungsoo marah, ketika Chanyeol dengan sengaja menghalangi jalannya di trotoar yang sempit itu.

Tetapi Chanyeol tidak bergeming, dia malahan semakin sengaja menghalangi Kyungsoo lewat.

"Kita harus bicara Kyungsoo, ayolah hentikan sikap kekanak-kanakanmu itu dan berbicaralah dengan dewasa."

"Aku rasa aku sudah mengambil keputusan dewasa dengan mengakhiri pertunangan kita. Menyingkirlah Chanyeol dan biarkan aku lewat."

Kyungsoo berusaha mencari jalan melewati Chanyeol, tetapi karena lelaki itu menghalangi jalannya, dia merengut kepada Chanyeol dengan tatapan menghina, "Ah sudahlah!" Gumamnya marah lalu membalikkan tubuhnya, hendak berbalik dan meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Sayangnya gerakannya kurang cepat, Chanyeol sudah meraih lengannya dan mencekalnya,

"Dengarkan aku dulu Kyungsoo, kau harus mendengarkan aku!" seru Chanyeol mulai emosi. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak peduli akan lirikan orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

Kyungsoo malu, sungguh-sungguh malu. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia berusaha melepaskan cekalan tangan Chanyeol di lengannya, berusaha melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol. Dia jijik, dia benci, dan dia sangat muak kepada laki-laki ini.

Di tengah usahanya melepaskan diri, sebuah mobil berwarna merah menyala menepi ke trotoar di dekat mereka. Jongin turun dari mobil dan mengernyit, dari kejauhan dia sudah melihat lelaki itu mencengkeram lengan Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo yang berusaha melepaskan diri. Pada akhirnya dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mendekat,

"Bisakah kau lepaskan perempuan itu? Tampaknya dia tidak mau berurusan denganmu." Gumamnya dingin.

Membuat Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol menoleh bersamaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Yey.. chapter 2 update..! gimana dengan chapter 2 ini..? kalau kemarin ada Sandara –tokoh tak terduga – sekarang ada KaiLu. Chapter selanjutnya pun kemungkinan cast baru akan muncul dan yeah.. lagi-lagi mungkin tidak akan terduga. Hahah

Thanks to :

**Eclaire Oh** |Dyofanz |**exindira **|**lukygirl91** |kimkyungshoot |snianggrn |** SehunGotik** |me1214 |**Jung Eunhee** |**Shallow Lin** |**raul . sungsoo12** |**beng beng max** |**zhea . zhiioot **|** yixingcom** |**Kim Leera** |anon | Guest | kyle | wanny |**apalah arti sebuah nama |kyunginchity** | **MoetRinie** | **sugar day** | **sehunpou**

**Kamsahamnida Yorobeum..!**

**Saranghae..**


	3. Chapter 3

**You've Got Me From Hello**

**Oleh: (Santhy Agatha)**

**Copyright © Maret 2013 by (Santhy Agatha)**

**Main Cast:**

**Kim Jongin | Do Kyungsoo **

**Other Cast : Member EXO**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Ratting : T**

**Deslaimer :**

**The story is belong to Santhy Agatha, I just remake this with cast my favorit OTP. So, don't call me Pelagiat because that. Ok.!**

**Warning :**

**typos | GS for Uke | OOC | DL?DR!**

**I told you that the pairing itsn't KaiSoo but JongSoo, okay..?**

**No Bash, No Flame.!**

**.**

**Happy Reading..!**

**.:::::.**

"_**Mencintai berarti belajar mengalahkan ketakutan untuk**_

_**tersakiti di kemudian hari."**_

**.:::::.**

Kyungsoo mengernyit melihat kehadiran Jongin di sana. Itu pria pemilik cafe itu, batinnya bingung. Tetapi kemudian dia melihat kesempatan untuk melarikan diri dari Chanyeol. Pegangan Chanyeol di tangannya melemah, membuat Kyungsoo bisa menyentakkan tangannya dan melepaskan diri.

"Kyungsoo." Chanyeol masih berusaha mengikuti Kyungsoo, tetapi dengan cepat Kyungsoo melompat, bersembunyi di belakang punggung Jongin yang bidang. Dan dengan penuh pengertian pula Jongin langsung berdiri melindunginya.

"Saya rasa Kyungsoo tidak mau berbicara lagi dengan anda." Mata Chanyeol memancar marah menatap ke arah Jongin,

"Saya tidak tahu anda siapa." Desisnya geram, "Tetapi Kyungsoo adalah tunangan saya dan saya berhak berbicara dengannya."

"Mantan tunangan." Kyungsoo menyela dari punggung Jongin, "Dan aku tidak mau berbicara denganmu."

"Anda dengar bukan?" Jongin melemparkan pandangan mencemooh ke arah Chanyeol, "Saya rasa lebih baik anda meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian."

Kemudian dengan sikap tegas, sebelum Chanyeol bisa berbuat apa-apa, Jongin menggiring Kyungsoo memasuki mobilnya. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terperangah dengan muka masam di sana.

**...**

"Dia mantan tunanganku." Kyungsoo melirik gelisah ke arah Jongin, setelah dia berada di dalam mobil dan Jongin melajutkan mobilnya. Kyungsoo baru menyadari bahwa dia telah begitu saja masuk ke dalam mobil seorang lelaki yang bahkan hampir sama sekali tidak dikenalnya.

Jongin melirik sedikit ke arah Kyungsoo, ekspresi wajahnya tidak bisa ditebak, "Mantan?" tanyanya tenang.

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ya, hubungan kami tidak berjalan sebaik semestinya. Aku memutuskan hubungan dan rupanya Chanyeol masih belum terima." Kyungsoo menatap ke pinggir jalan, "Bisakah aku turun di depan sana?" Jongin mengernyit, "Kenapa harus turun di depan sana?"

_Dan kenapa pula aku tidak boleh turun?_ Kyungsoo membatin, lagipula dia tidak tahu mobil ini akan dibawa kemana oleh Jongin. Dia harus tetap waspada meskipun Jongin tampaknya baik dan tidak berniat jahat kepadanya.

"Aku hendak ke supermarket berbelanja bahan makanan, dari pertigaan itu aku tinggal naik taxi satu arah ke sana." Kyungsoo berkata jujur, dia memang hendak naik angkot ke supermarket itu sebelumnya sebelum insiden Chanyeol yang mencegatnya di jalan tadi.

"Aku akan mengantarmu." Dengan tangkas Jongin membelokkan mobilnya ke arah tikungan yang dimaksud Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya, penampilan Jongin seperti orang yang akan berangkat kerja, dia sangat rapi dengan jas dan dasi yang terpasang di badannya. Apakah selain memiliki cafe lelaki ini juga bekerja kantoran? Batinnya dalam hati.

"Kau tidak berangkat bekerja?" Akhirnya Kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

Jongin terkekeh, "Aku bisa datang semauku." Gumamnya misterius, membuat Kyungsoo terdiam dan menebak-nebak.

Mobil lalu berhenti di parkiran supermarket itu, Kyungsoo membuka pintu dan turun dengan segera. "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, dan terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku dari Chanyeol." Gumamnya pelan.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan aneh yang sangat dalam, tidak bisa ditebak apa artinya, lalu lelaki itu tersenyum lembut, "Sama-sama Kyungsoo." Suaranya terdengar lembut dan menggetarkan. Lalu Jongin memutar mobilnya dan keluar dari parkiran itu, diiringi tatapan bingung Kyungsoo.

**...**

Dia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan lelaki itu.

Bahkan sekarang di saat dia sudah di rumah dan sibuk memasukkan barang belanjaannya ke dalam kulkas. Ingatan tentang Jongin, dan wajahnya terngiang-ngiang terus di benaknya.

Kyungsoo berusaha melupakan Jongin, dengan cara mengingat pengkhianatan yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol sekaligus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa saat ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk tertarik kepada lelaki baru. Tetapi benaknya tidak mau berkompromi. Seolah ada sesuatu yang menariknya, membuatnya selalu teringat kepada Jongin

**...**

Malam itu Kyungsoo berjalan dengan was-was menyeberang dari arah apartemennya menuju Garden Cafe. Dia mengintip ke seluruh jalanan tetapi tidak melihat keberadaan Chanyeol ataupun mobil birunya, dengan lega dia menarik napas,

Mungkin Chanyeol telah menyerah untuk sementara.

Kyungsoo lalu memasuki pintu cafe itu. Seperti biasa, Jinki yang sedang ada di dekat bar menyambutnya,

"Segelas anggur lagi Nona Kyungsoo?" sapanya ramah,

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut, "Satu saja ya Jinki." dia butuh segelas anggur itu untuk membantunya tidur. Tidur dan melupakan semua hal yang ada

di dunia nyata. Ketika dia melangkah menuju tempatnya di sudut, dia hampir bertabrakan dengan sosok lelaki yang tiba-tiba melintas cepat di sana.

"Oh. Maaf." Ada senyum di suara lelaki itu, "Aku tidak melihatmu, kau begitu mungil."

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya, dan ternganga. Lelaki itu amat sangat mirip dengan Jongin bagaikan pinang dibelah dua.

Tetapi meskipun begitu Kyungsoo tahu kalau lelaki ini bukan Jongin, penampilan mereka berdua yang pasti sangat berbeda. Lelaki yang ada di depannya ini berambut setengah panjang sampai menyapu kerahnya, sementara Jongin berpotongan rapi. Gaya berpakaiannya pun sangat bertolak belakang. Kyungsoo ingat ketika bertemu Jongin di malam hari waktu itu, dia mengenakan celana khaki yang formal dan sweater panjang yang membungkus tubuhnya bagaikan model yang elegan. Sementara lelaki yang ada di depannya ini mengenakan celana jeans yang sangat pudar hingga hampir putih dan kaos longgar yang sedikit kusut.

Kai menatap Kyungsoo yang masih termangu meneliti dirinya lalu tergelak, "Kau pasti mengira aku adalah Jongin." Tebaknya lucu lalu mengulurkan tangannya, "Kenalkan aku Kai, saudara kembar Jongin."

Saudara kembar, pantas saja mereka begitu mirip, batin Kyungsoo masih kaget. Lalu dia tergeragap dan menyambut uluran tangan lelaki itu dan menyebutkan namanya. Kai menggenggam tangannya dengan erat dan bersemangat, berbeda dengan genggaman tangan Jongin yang halus dan elegan ketika mereka berkenalan waktu itu.

"Kau temannya Jongin?" Kai menatap Kyungsoo dengan menyelidik. Ada nada ingin tahu di dalam suaranya, meskipun lelaki itu tetap tersenyum manis.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tidak bisa disebut teman Jongin bukan? "Bukan. Saya bukan temannya. Saya pelanggan cafe ini."

"Oh. Dan kau mengenal Jongin?"

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, "Saya tahu Jongin pemilik cafe ini,

Kadang-kadang dia menyapa pengunjung cafe ini bukan?"

Kai menyipitkan matanya, "Menyapa pengunjung cafe ini?" matanya bersinar misterius, "Mungkin saja." Senyumnya mengembang, "Oke aku harus pergi, senang bertemu denganmu, Kyungsoo-ssi." Lelaki itu membungkuk hormat dengan gaya menggoda lalu melangkah pergi.

Sementara itu Kyungsoo masih mengamati kepergian Kai dengan dahi mengerut, ketika Jinki mendekatinya. "Saya lihat anda sudah bertemu dengan Tuan Kai." Gumamnya, mendahului Kyungsoo melangkah ke meja Kyungsoo yang biasanya, lalu meletakkan anggur dan cemilan pesanan Kyungsoo di meja, "Beliau saudara kembar Tuan Jongin, tetapi anda lihat sendiri mereka sangat bertolak belakang."

Seperti pinang dibelah dua, tetapi sangat bertolak belakang. Kyungsoo menyetujui dalam hati. Lalu keningnya berkerut ketika mengingat Jongin. Lelaki itu tidak tampak di mana-mana. Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan, lalu menghela napas panjang.

Ada apa dengan dirinya? Dia datang ke cafe ini untuk mengetik cerita dan menyalurkan isnpirasi menulisnya bukan? Dia datang ke sini bukan untuk bertemu Jongin. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo membuka laptopnya, lalu mulai mengetik di file yang sudah disiapkannya. Lama setelahnya, Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa dia membohongi batinnya sendiri, bahwa dia amat sangat ingin melihat Jongin meskipun hanya sedetik saja.

**...**

Luhan tersenyum ketika menghidangkan makanan itu di meja, dibantu oleh beberapa pelayan dia meletakkan makanan-makanan itu untuk Jongin. Ya. Luhan khusus memasak untuk Jongin malam ini, dia mengikuti kursus memasak untuk mengisi kesibukannya dan memutuskan untuk mengundang Jongin mencicipi hasilnya.

"Aromanya enak." Jongin tersenyum lembut, "Sepertinya mereka mengajarimu dengan baik." Jongin mengambil makanannya dan mencicipi, lalu memutar bola matanya, "Dan rasanya juga enak."

Luhan terkekeh, menarik kursi rodanya mendekat dan duduk di seberang Jongin, "Kau yakin kau tidak berbohong untuk menyenangkanku?"

"Tidak." Jongin mengunyah dengan bersemangat,"Masakan ini memang benar-benar lezat."

"Nanti setelah kita menikah, aku akan memasakkan makan malam untukmu setiap malam." Luhan tertawa. "Aku akan memilih menu yang berbeda-beda supaya kau tidak bosan."

Jongin langsung menelan dengan susah payah, makanan yang dikunyahnya tiba-tiba terasa seperti pasir ketika Luhan menyinggung pernikahan. Hingga dia harus meminum air untuk membantunya menelan makanannya.

Dia berusaha menjaga wajahnya tetap penuh senyum supaya Luhan tidak menyadari perubahan suasana hatinya. Dan rupanya Luhan memang tidak menyadarinya, perempuan itu sedang menerawang membayangkan persiapan pernikahan mereka.

" Eomma dan Appa akan pulang dari China minggu depan, dan semoga kita bisa membicarakan persiapan pernikahan dengan lebih terperinci ya." Mata Luhan berkaca-kaca ketika menatap Jongin. "Terima kasih Jongin, atas cintamu yang penuh maaf, aku bersyukur karena bisa memilikimu."

Jongin mencoba tersenyum tetapi yang muncul adalah senyuman pahit yang tak tertahankan.

**...**

Ketika mobil Jongin berlalu, Luhan menatap dari teras dengan keheningan yang menyesakkan. Semakin lama Jongin semakin berbeda dan terasa begitu jauh, dia menyadarinya. Luhan tahu insiden pengkhianatannya yang sangat fatal itu membuat Jongin semakin jauh dari dirinya. Tetapi lelaki itu bersedia mendampinginya untuk seterusnya, berkomitmen supaya menjaganya. Dan Luhan sangat takut kehilangan Jongin, dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa lelaki itu.

"Nona Luhan mau dibantu?" seorang pelayannya menengok ke arah teras, ke arahnya.

Luhan tersenyum, "Tidak usah ahjumma, aku bisa membawa kursi rodaku masuk sendiri kok." Dengan tenang dia berdiri, lalu melipat kursi rodanya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah.

**...**

Ketika Jongin sampai di Garden Cafe itu, sudah menjelang tengah malam, jalanan macet karena malam ini adalah malam libur sehingga Jongin menghabiskan banyak waktunya di jalanan. Dia melangkah masuk ke arah cafe, berharap-harap cemas, ingin menemukan sosok Kyungsoo di dalam sana.

Tetapi perempuan itu tidak ada. Jongin membatin dalam diam. Menahan kekecewaan di hatinya. Apakah malam ini Kyungsoo tidak menulis di cafe ini?

Jinki yang melihat Jongin datang langsung mendekatinya dan tersenyum memahami, "Nona Kyungsoo tentu saja datang tadi, dia menulis sebentar lalu pulang. Katanya dia mengantuk, mungkin anggur merah itu mulai bereaksi kepadanya." Jinki terkekeh, "Ngomong-ngomong, Nona Kyungsoo tadi berkenalan dengan Tuan Kai."

"Kyungsoo berkenalan dengan Kai? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tuan Kai tadi pulang tepat pada saat Nona Kyungsoo datang, mereka berpapasan."

"Oh." Jongin menghela napas panjang, menyembunyikan kecemasannya. Kalau sampai Kai memperhatikan Kyungsoo, dia pasti akan kalah. Selalu begitu, para perempuan lebih menyukai Kai yang penuh canda dan mempesona daripada dirinya yang serius dan pendiam.

"Aku tidak ingin Kai bertemu dengan Kyungsoo lagi, Jinki, apapun caranya." Tiba-tiba dia merasakan firasat itu. Meskipun dirinya dan Kai bertolak belakang dalam segala hal, tetapi dalam selera wanita mereka sama.

Kalau Kai tertarik pada perempuan, maka Jongin akan mempunyai ketertarikan yang sama. Begitupun tentang Luhan, Luhan dulu tergila-gila kepada Kai, tetapi karena Kai tidak pernah serius dengan perempuan, Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Jongin.

Apakah Kai merasakan getaran yang sama, yang dirasakan olehnya ketika melihat Kyungsoo? Batin Jongin bertanya-tanya, mencoba mengusir kecemasan di dalam benaknya.

Sementara itu Jinki mengerutkan keningnya sambil mengawasi Jongin, "Bagaimana caranya mencegah Tuan Kai bertemu dengan Nona Kyungsoo? Tuan Kai bisa datang dan pergi sesuka hatinya."

"Kalau ada Kyungsoo di dalam, tahan Kai dimanapun dia berada. Pokoknya jangan sampai mereka bertemu lagi." Jongin bersikeras. Dia lalu memijit dahinya yang mulai berdenyut pusing, "Aku lelah sekali hari ini, Jinki."

Jinki mengangkat alisnya, "Karena melewatkan malam bersama Nona Luhan?" tebaknya dengan tepat, membuat Jongin menghela napas panjang, tidak membantah tetapi tidak juga mengiyakan.

**...**

"Hai."

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya dan mengernyit ketika menemukan Jongin sedang bersandar di dekat pintu putar apartemennya, lelaki itu tampaknya sedang menunggunya,

Benarkah? Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Aku menunggumu dari tadi." Jongin langsung bergumam, menjawab keraguan Kyungsoo. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Apakah lelaki itu... mantan tunanganmu, mendatangimu lagi?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum pahit, "Sepertinya dia memutuskan untuk menyerah sementara."

"Apa yang dia lakukan sehingga kau tampak begitu membencinya, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo tercenung, kenapa Jongin ingin tahu?"Dia mengkhianatiku. Dengan sangat parah." Suara Kyungsoo terdengar serak, selalu begitu setiap dia mengingat Chanyeol, "Dan aku tidak bisa memaafkannya."

Jongin langsung terkenang akan pengkhianatan yang dilakukan Luhan kepadanya, dia bisa memahami perasaan Kyungsoo. Dan merasa Kyungsoo lebih beruntung, karena perempuan itu bebas membenci dan meninggalkan, tidak seperti dirinya.

"Tetapi sepertinya dia belum menyerah." Gumam Jongin kemudian, mengingat bagaimana Chanyeol mencekal lengan Kyungsoo dan memaksa untuk berbicara.

Kyungsoo tertawa, "Dia memang begitu, tidak pernah mau

menerima pendapat orang lain. Tetapi aku akan menunjukkan kepadanya bahwa kali ini dia tidak punya kesempatan lagi."

"Karena kau seorang pendendam?" Gumam Jongin, sambil tersenyum,

"Bukan." Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Karena aku bisa memaafkan, tetapi tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan." Jawab Kyungsoo mantap.

Jongin tertegun, apakah itu juga yang dia rasakan kepada Luhan? Bisa memaafkan segala kesalahan Luhan di masa lalunya, tetapi tetap tidak bisa melupakannya?

"Kau mau kemana?" Jongin menatap penampilan Kyungsoo yang lumayan rapi, dengan celana hitam dan kemeja formal berwarna krem.

Kyungsoo mengamati penampilannya sendiri dan tersenyum, "Ini penampilan paling rapi yang bisa kulakukan. Aku akan menemui editorku dan menghadap perwakilan penerbit di kota ini, untuk membicarakan kontrak novel terbaruku."

"Di mana?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo menyebut nama sebuah daerah perkantoran yang lumayan jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang,

"Mau kuantar?" Jongin langsung menawarkan. Kyungsoo langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak mungkin dia menerima tawaran kebaikan lelaki itu kepadanya. Meskipun dia bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukan Jongin menunggunya di sini, "Tidak usah, terima kasih. Aku sudah memesan taxi." Senyum Kyungsoo berubah lembut, "Sampai jumpa."

"Oke. Sampai jumpa lagi." Jongin menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding, mengamati Kyungsoo yang melangkah pergi menuju tempat taksinya menunggu. Dicatatnya dalam hatinya bagaimana Kyungsoo mengatakan 'sampai jumpa', dan bukannya 'selamat tinggal' kepadanya.

**...**

"Kau sudah menemukan alamat pria bernama Chanyeol itu?" Jongin menelepon salah satu pegawai kepercayaannya di kantor cabang mereka di tempat asal Kyungsoo. Dia ingin menyelidiki tentang Chanyeol. Well, setiap orang yang akan berperang harus mempelajari musuhnya masing-masing bukan?

Jongin sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia melakukannya, tetapi ketertarikannya kepada Kyungsoo sendiri sungguh sangat mengganggunya. Dia tidak bisa melepaskan Kyungsoo dari pikirannya, seluruh batinnya tersita untuk Kyungsoo. Perempuan itu telah mendapatkannya dari pertama kali mereka saling menyapa.

"Dan setelah kau mendapatkan alamat Chanyeol, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Jinki yang sedari tadi duduk di ruang kerja Jongin di atas cafe itu mengernyitkan keningnya,

"Menyingkirkannya?"

"Mungkin." Mata Jongin bersinar tajam, "Aku sudah terbiasa menyingkirkan orang-orang yang menghalangi jalanku."

"Jalanmu?" Hanya Jinki satu-satunya orang yang tahu kekejaman tersembunyi di balik sikap Jongin yang tenang dan terkendali. Dan hanya Jinki pulalah yang berani membantah dan mempertanyakan semua keputusan Jongin. Karena dia tahu jauh di dalam hati Jongin, tersimpan kebaikan yang luar biasa besar, bertolak belakang dengan kekejamannya. Buktinya laki-laki itu tidak tega membuang Luhan begitu saja. "Jalanmu untuk apa, Jongin? Untuk memiliki Kyungsoo? Bukankah kau tidak bisa memiliki Kyungsoo selama masih ada Luhan?"

Ah iya. Luhan.

Jongin sendiri masih belum tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya kepada Luhan. Apakah terlalu kejam meninggalkan Luhan yang lumpuh dan tidak berdaya seperti itu?

Tetapi Jongin tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya, perasaan yang dirasakannya dengan begitu kuat kepada Kyungsoo.

"Akan kupikirkan nanti." Gumam Jongin sekenanya. Jinki langsung mengangkat alisnya.

"Pernikahanmu dengan Luhan hampir delapan bulan lagi, Jongin."

"Aku tahu." Dan Jongin harus bisa bersikap tegas, menentukan apa yang akan dilakukannya selanjutnya.

Jinki sendiri hanya tercenung, dia mencemaskan Jongin. Baginya Jongin sudah seperti anaknya sendiri karena dia memang tidak punya keluarga lagi. Pada saat Jongin memutuskan melanjutkan pertunangannya dengan Luhan waktu itupun Jinki sudah tidak setuju. Jongin hanya didorong oleh rasa bersalah. Jinki takut kalau pada akhirnya Jongin bisa menemukan orang yang benar-benar dicintainya, dan dia terlanjut terikat kepada Luhan?

Dan sepertinya, apa yang ditakutkannya sudah terjadi.

**...**

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang asyik memilih-milih hiasan rumit dari kerang di bazaar itu,

"Kau belum selesai?" tanyanya, kakinya mulai kelelahan karena berjalan begitu jauh mengelilingi seluruh area bazaar yang sangat luas. Gadis pencinta eyeliner itu mengajaknya ke tempat ini sepulang dia bertemu dengan penerbit tadi. Dan itu adalah sebuah kesalahan besar, karena begitu berbelanja, sepertinya Baekhyun tidak bisa berhenti.

"Aku masih ingin melihat pakaian di sebelah sana." Baekhyun menunjuk sudut yang jauh, "Tadi ketika kita lewat, aku melirik ada satu baju yang warnanya lucu."

Kyungsoo mengernyit ketika membayangkan harus berjalan lagi ke arah sana, "Kenapa kau tadi tidak berhenti ketika kita lewat sana?"

Baekhyun tampaknya tidak memahami kelelahan Kyungsoo, "Aku tadi masih ragu apakah aku menginginkannya atau tidak." Matanya tertuju pada gelang kerang yang dicobanya, "Sekarang aku memutuskan bahwa aku menginginkannya." Baekhyun menyerahkan gelang yang dipilihnya kepada penjualnya. Lalu menunggu gelang itu dibungkus dan kemudian dia membayarnya.

Setelah itu dia setengah menggandeng Kyungsoo ke arah lokasi penjual baju yang dimaksudkannya, "Ayo." Gumamnya bersemangat.

Dengan menyeret langkah, Kyungsoo mengikuti Baekhyun yang berjalan begitu cepat dan bersemangat. Kakinya sakit, dan dia sedikit oleng ketika menembus keramaian itu. Seseorang sepertinya tanpa sengaja mendorongnya sehingga tubuhnya tergeser ke samping, menabrak seseorang.

"Ups." Gumam suara itu, sebuah tangan yang kuat menopangnya. Kyungsoo mengenali suara itu dan dia mendongakkan kepalanya, "Sepetinya kau ditakdirkan untuk selalu menabrakku." Wajah lelaki yang ada di depannya, dan lelaki itu tersenyum geli menatapnya.** .:::::.**

"**Dan aku masih berdiri di sini, menatap punggungmu yang**

**berlalu pergi."**

**.:::::.**

"Kai?"

"Ya ini aku." Kai terkekeh, "apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku mengantar temanku." Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya, mencoba mencari tetapi Baekhyun sepertinya sudah ditelan keramaian jauh di depannya, "Dan sepertinya dia sudah hilang." Gumam Kyungsoo, mendesah kesal.

Kai tertawa, "Begitulah kalau kau berjalan di baazar tahunan. Keadaannya selalu seperti ini setiap tahun, selalu ramai."

Kyungsoo masih menatap ke arah kepergian Baekhyun. Berharap bahwa sahabat sekaligus editornya itu akhirnya menyadari bahwa mereka terpisah dan kemudian kembali untuk mencarinya.

"Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya kepada Kai kemudian ketika menyadari bahwa laki-laki itu tidak berniat untuk pergi.

"Aku?" Kai tertawa. Lelaki ini benar-benar ceria dan banyak tertawa, jauh berbeda dengan Jongin, Gumam Kyungsoo dalam hati, "Aku lelaki bebas, kudengar di sini ada keramaian jadi aku datang untuk melihat, itu saja."

"Kyungie-ya!" itu teriakan Baekhyun, perempuan itu akhirnya menyadari bahwa dia terpisah jauh dari Kyungsoo. Dia sedang berjuang menembus keramaian untuk menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sudah menepi bersama Kai di dekat stan sepatu.

Akhirnya Baekhyun berhasil mendekatinya, napasnya terengah-engah, "Huuuh..ramai sekali di sana, kita bahkan tidak bisa menawar dengan nyaman..." Lalu Baekhyun tertegun lelaki luar biasa tampan yang sedang berdiri bersama Kyungsoo, mulutnya bahkan ternganga.

"Hai." Kai tersenyum ramah, sepertinya lelaki itu sudah biasa dipandang dengan tatapan kagum oleh para perempuan, "Aku Kai, aku kenalan Kyungsoo." Gumamnya mengulurkan tangannya. Baekhyun membalas uluran tangan itu seolah terhipnotis, matanya menatap terpesona pada Kai.

Kai hanya melemparkan tatapan geli kepada Kyungsoo, lalu melangkah menjauh, "Sepertinya kau sudah menemukan temanmu." Ditepuknya pundak Kyungsoo dengan akrab, "Lain kali hati-hati ya." Gumamnya lalu melambaikan tangan dan melangkah pergi.

Mata Baekhyun bahkan terpaku sampai Kai menghilang dari pandangan matanya.

"Wow..." dia menatap terpesona, lalu menoleh kepada Kyungsoo dengan pandangan menuduh, "Katakan padaku di mana kau menemukan lelaki setampan itu. Dia bilang dia kenalanmu bukan?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat betapa tertariknya sahabatnya itu kepada Kai, "Dia saudara kembar pemilik cafe yang kuceritakan kepadamu."

"Setampan itu dan ada dua orang?" Baekhyun terperangah, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Hebat Kyungsoo, aku yang sudah bertahun-tahun di kota ini, belum pernah beruntung menemukan lelaki dengan penampilan fisik dan senyuman sesempurna itu. Dan kau baru beberapa waktu disni, kau sudah berkenalan dengan dua laki-laki tampan."

Kyungsoo tertawa tergelak, "Ah kau melebih-lebihkan." Dia menatap cemas ke sekeliling yang mulai ramai, "Kita pulang saja yuk, aku lelah."

Untunglah kali ini Baekhyun tidak menolak.

**...**

"Aku bertemu dengan gadis itu." Kai baru saja datang berkunjung ke Garden Cafe, dan Jongin menemuinya di apartemennya. Lelaki itu langsung waspada ketika Kai menyebut tentang 'gadis itu'.

Dan benar saja, Kai langsung melemparkan pertanyaan yang sama sekali tidak disukai oleh Jongin.

"Apakah dia alasan kau tidak pernah pulang kerumahmu lagi dan selalu menginap di sini?"

Jongin memasang wajah keras, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah. Kau bertingkah di luar kebiasaanmu, para pelayanmu di rumah bilang kalau kau tidak pernah tidur di sana dan selalu tidur di cafe ini. Dan kau juga menyapa gadis itu." Kai mengangkat bahu ketika Jongin melemparkan tatapan tajam kepadanya, "Aku tahu info itu dari gadis itu ketika aku bertabrakan dengannya. Katanya kau menyapanya ketika dia duduk di cafe itu, dia bilang mungkin itu budaya cafe ini, sang pemilik menyapa ramah pelanggannya." Lirikan Kai berubah penuh arti, "Tetapi kita tahu bahwa itu tidak benar bukan? Kau selalu menghindari semua pengunjung cafe dan hotelmu seperti mereka adalah hama. Kau selalu bersembunyi di balik sosok pemilik perusahaan yang misterius, kau tidak pernah menyapa pelanggan sebelumnya, gadis itu adalah satu-satunya pelanggan yang kau sapa."

"Bisakah kau bicara langsung saja dan tidak berputar-putar dengan analisa konyolmu?" Jongin menyela dengan ketus, membuat Kai terkekeh,

"Yah, kesimpulannya, kau tertarik kepada gadis itu, kepada Kyungsoo." Kai menatap Jongin dengan waspada, "Begitu juga aku."

Kemarahan langsung merayapi mata Jongin, membakarnya, "Jangan Kai."

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kita sepertinya selalu dianugerahi kutukan perasaan yang sama terhadap perempuan. Bagaimana kalau kita lakukan permainan seperti masa remaja kita dulu? Permainan 'dia pilih kamu atau aku?', sepertinya itu akan menyenangkan." Gumam Kai setengah tertawa.

Tanpa diduganya Jongin bergerak secepat kilat, meraih kerah baju Kai dan mendorongnya ke tembok dengan mengancam.

"Ini bukan permainan, Kai dan aku serius, Kalau kau hendak main-main dengan Kyungsoo, kau harus menghadapiku dulu."

Kai membiarkan dirinya ditekan oleh Jongin di tembok, dia menatap Jongin dengan penuh perhitungan,"Apa kau lupa Jongin? Kau sudah punya Luhan."

"Itu tidak menghalangiku untuk memiliki Kyungsoo." Sahut Jongin keras.

Hal itu membuat Kai tertawa terbahak-bahak, tidak peduli akan tatapan marah Jongin, "Tidak menghalangimu katamu?" Kai melepaskan tangan Jongin yang mencengkeram kerah bajunya dan melangkah menjauh, dia masih tertawa, "Tentu saja itu sangat menghalangi, kau punya tunangan dan kau akan menikah. Atas pilihanmu sendiri karena rasa bertanggungjawabmu yang bodoh itu! Jadi kau tidak bisa menawarkan hubungan apapun, apapun! Kepada Kyungsoo." Kai menatap Jongin dengan menantang, "Tetapi aku beda, aku lelaki bebas."

"Jangan menantangku, Kai. Kau tahu bukan apa yang akan aku lakukan kalau aku marah."

"Aku tahu." Kai melirik waspada ke arah Jongin, tetapi dia memutuskan untuk tidak mundur, "Tetapi Kyungsoo layak dicoba untuk diperjuangkan." Kai melangkah keluar dari apartemen Jongin. Ketika sampai di tengah pintu, Kai menoleh lagi dan tersenyum manis, "Sepertinya perang akan dimulai, Hyung."

Jongin tertegun, menatap kepergian Kai. Diacaknya rambutnya dengan frustrasi. Apa yang ditakutannya terjadi lagi, mereka bersaing untuk seorang perempuan. Seakan beban masalahnya belum cukup berat saja...

**...**

Malam itu Kyungsoo pulang terlambat, dia membahas tentang novelnya di rumah Baekhyun dan mereka lupa waktu. Gadis itu menyuruhnya menginap saja, tetapi Kyungsoo memutuskan bahwa dia harus pulang. Tidur di kamarnya sendiri saja dia kesulitan, apalagi harus tidur di rumah orang. Bagaimanapun juga Kyungsoo merasa lebih nyaman beristirahat di tempatnya sendiri.

Ketika berjalan turun dari taksi dan hendak memasuki pintu putar menuju lobi apartemennya, Kyungsoo melirik ke arah Garden Cafe itu di seberang jalan, sudah dua hari dia tidak kesana. Apa kabarnya Jongin? Pikiran itu terus mengganggunya sepanjang hari ini. Otaknya selalu dipenuhi bayangan lelaki itu yang begitu tampan dan tampak begitu dewasa.

"Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo terperanjat kaget mendengar namanya disebut, dia langsung menoleh dengan waspada. Wajahnya pucat pasi ketika menemukan Chanyeol ada di sana. Lelaki itu tampak berantakan dan sedikit tidak fokus.

"Aku menunggumu lama sekali di sini, kau kemana saja?" Nada suara Chanyeol meninggi seolah tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Dan ketika Chanyeol melangkah sedikit mendekatinya, dia langsung bisa menciumnya, aroma alkohol yang pekat dan memuakkan. Seolah lelaki itu menghabiskan malamnya dengan meminum alkohol murahan yang menguarkan bau khas.

Kyungsoo langsung merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang, Chanyeol sedang mabuk. Dan sepertinya dia mabuk berat. Bahkan dalam keadaan sadarpun, Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Chanyeol sering kali tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya, apalagi dalam keadaan mabuk.

Mata Kyungsoo berkeliling waspada, memandang semua orang. Adakah yang bisa menolongnya di sini? Dia mulai panik ketika menyadari bahwa suasana sekeliling sudah sangat sepi.

Hanya ada beberapa pedagang rokok dengan lampu remang, itupun jauh di sudut sana. Kyungsoo tidak yakin kalau dia berteriak pedagang itu akan mendengarnya.

Mata Kyungsoo melirik ke Garden Cafe di seberang jalan. Cafe itu masih buka tentu saja, meskipun sudah jam dua malam, tetap penuh pengunjung. Tetapi sayangnya para pengunjung itu berada di dalam, sedang dihibur oleh aliran musik slow yang menenangkan hati di sana.

Tidak ada yang bisa menolong Kyungsoo kalau Chanyeol lepas kendali...

"Kenapa kau kemari lagi, Chanyeol." Tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati, berusaha mundur dan tetap menjaga jarak, meskipun lelaki itu terus mencoba mendekatinya.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol tertawa, "Karena kau bodoh dan pendendam." Suaranya meninggi lagi, "Kau membesar-besarkan masalah seolah-olah aku melakukan kesalahan yang sangat besar. Kau menolak memaafkanku dan mengusirku seolah aku ini sampah." Chanyeol tersenyum sinis, "Mungkin jangan-jangan kau dulu tidak mencintaiku, karena kalau orang yang mencintaiku, tidak akan mungkin dia tidak bisa memaafkanku."

Oh Astaga, lelaki ini sungguh tidak tahu malu. Membesar-besarkan masalah katanya? Perempuan mana di dunia ini yang bisa memaafkan kelakuan seperti itu dari tunangannya, di saat perkawinan mereka tinggal menghitung bulan?

"Aku rasa lebih baik kau enyah dari kehidupanku Chanyeol. Aku sudah sangat muak kepadamu, dan aku tidak mungkin mau kembali kepadamu." Kyungsoo terpancing emosi sehingga nada penuh kebencian keluar dari suaranya.

Hal itu memancing Chanyeol, tatapan lelaki itu membara, dipenuhi oleh alkohol yang diminumnya. Dia tiba-tiba saja sudah melompat dan mencengkeram kedua lengan Kyungsoo dengan kasar hingga terasa menyakitkan.

"Tidak mau kembali kepadaku?" Chanyeol terkekeh, suaranya menakutkan dan aroma alkohol kembali menguar dari sana, membuat Kyungsoo ketakutan dan berusaha meronta dengan panik. Tetapi lelaki itu sangat kuat dan semakin Kyungsoo meronta, semakin kuat Chanyeol mencengkeramnya, hingga terasa sakit.

"Sakit! Chanyeol, kau menyakitiku!" Kyungsoo mencoba meronta, mulai menjerit.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Chanyeol tertarik dengan kasar ke belakang sehingga hampir terjengkang. Lengan yang menarik Chanyeol itu lalu mendorong Chanyeol dengan kasar hingga jatuh terbanting di trotoar.

Kyungsoo langsung mengenali penyelamatnya, itu Jongin. Lelaki itu mengenakan pakaian hitam-hitam sehingga membuat Kyungsoo tidak menyadari kapan lelaki itu datang dan mendekat. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, dia menyukuri kehadiran Jongin di saat yang tepat untuk menyelamatkannya.

"Kau lagi." Meskipun mabuk, Chanyeol rupanya mengenali Jongin dari insiden siang itu. "Sebenarnya kau ini siapa? Kenapa selalu mengganggu urusanku dengan tunanganku?" Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri dengan posisi waspada, siap menyerang.

"Mantan tunangan." Jongin bergumam tenang, tubuhnya memang lebih pendek beberapa centi tapi dia lebih kuat daripada Chanyeol. Dan dia memegang sabuk hitam dalam ilmu bela diri, menghadapi Chanyeol akan sangat mudah baginya. "Sebaiknya kau menyingkir dari sini dan tidak mengganggu Kyungsoo lagi, kalau tidak kau akan menghadapiku."

Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya marah, sejenak tampak berpikir untuk menyerang Jongin. Tetapi kemdian dia memilih mundur ketika melihat nyala membunuh di mata Jongin. Dia akan kalah kalau menghadapi lelaki ini, entah kenapa dia tahu.

Dengan lirikan sinis, dipandangnya Kyungsoo, "Ternyata kau begitu mudah melupakanku, baru beberapa lama kita berpisah dan kau sudah menemukan lelaki baru. Mungkin kau tidak sesuci apa yang kau tampilkan selama ini." Setelah melemparkan tatapan merendahkan, Chanyeol melangkah setengah terhuyung-huyung ke arah mobilnya.

Jongin memastikan Chanyeol memasuki mobilnya dan pergi sebelum menyentuh pundak Kyungsoo hati-hati. Kyungsoo tampak tegang dan ketakutan meskipun perempuan itu berusaha tegar,

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya lembut.

Kyungsoo baru merasakan seluruh tubuhnya gemetar ketika semua sudah berakhir, dia menatap Jongin tak berdaya, "Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya serak, tetapi kakinya tiba-tiba lemas sehingga Jongin harus menopangnya,

Lelaki itu merangkulnya dengan lembut tapi sopan. "Ayo kuantar kau ke atas." Gumamnya tenang, menghela Kyungsoo memasuki lobi apartemen itu dan melangkah ke dalam lift.

Di depan pintu kamarnya, barulah Kyungsoo menyadari kesalahannya. Dia tidak mungkin membiarkan Jongin memasuki apartemennya, sekali lagi dia hampir bisa dikatakan tidak mengenal Jongin dengan baik. Lelaki ini bisa saja psikopat yang mengincar perempuan-perempuan yang tinggal sendirian bukan?

"Aku.. eh, terima kasih.." Kyungsoo bersandar pada pintu. Ia berusaha bersikap sopan dan melepaskan diri dari pegangan Jongin di pinggangnya.

Jongin mengangkat alis melihatnya, "Kau lemas dan gemetar." Gumamnya tenang, "Aku akan mengantarmu masuk."

"Tidak!" Kyungsoo hampir berteriak dan merasa malu ketika Jongin menatapnya seolah dia sedang kerasukan, "Aku.. aku bisa masuk sendiri, terima kasih."

Dia mencari-cari kartu kunci pintunya di dalam tas, tetapi tidak bisa menemukannya. Dengan panik dia mengaduk-aduk tasnya. Dan tetap tidak menemukannya. Jongin masih menunggu di situ, menatap kepanikannya dengan tenang dan tanpa kata-kata. Lama kemudian Kyungsoo mencari dan kemudian dia mengangkat kepalanya dengan panik.

"Kuncinya tidak ada." Gumamnya lemah dan ingin menangis, "Mungkin.. mungkin ketinggalan di rumah temanku..." airmata mulai membuat matanya terasa panas. Sebenarnya ini bukan masalah yang pelik, Kyungsoo tinggal menghubungi keamanan atau resepsionis di bawah untuk meminta kartu cadangan dan dia akan bisa membuka pintunya.

Kyungsoo hanya perlu alasan untuk menangis, perlakuan kasar dan merendahkan Chanyeol kepadanya tadi sangat melukai hatinya. Dan meskipun di depan dia berusaha tampil tegar, dia masih merasakan luka dan perih itu.

Tanpa kata, Jongin meraih kepalanya dan meletakkannya

di dadanya, "Shh... menangislah." Bisiknya lembut dan seketika itu juga benteng pertahanan diri Kyungsoo bobol. Dia menangis sekuatnya, untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama. Menumpahkan kepedihannya, menumpahkan kemarahan dan kebenciannya kepada semua hal yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Chanyeol. Dia menumpahkan semuanya di dada Jongin, lelaki yang bahkan baru dikenalnya beberapa waktu lalu.

Dengan tenang Jongin mengusap rambutnya, setelah merasa Kyungsoo sedikit tenang, dia menjauhkan pundak Kyungsoo dari pelukannya dan berbisik lembut,

"Sini tasmu, sepertinya kau terlalu panik ketika mencarinya tadi."

Dengan patuh Kyungsoo menyerahkan tasnya, Jongin mencarinya dengan hati-hati. Dan dalam sekejap dia menemukan kartu kunci itu, terselip di bagian paling bawah tasnya.

Jongin menggenggamkan kartu kunci itu ke dalam jemari Kyungsoo, dan tersenyum lembut, "Masuklah dan beristirahatlah." Bisiknya pelan. Kyungsoo mengusap airmatanya dan menatap Jongin dengan sendu.

"Terima kasih." Bisiknya serak.

Tanpa diduga, Jongin menarik Kyungsoo kembali ke pelukannya, lalu mengecup dahinya lembut, "Sama-sama." Lalu lelaki itu membalikkan tubuhnya, meninggalkan Kyungsoo tanpa kata-kata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**You've Got Me From Hello**

**Oleh: (Santhy Agatha)**

**Copyright © Maret 2013 by (Santhy Agatha)**

**Main Cast:**

**Kim Jongin | Do Kyungsoo **

**Other Cast : Member EXO**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Ratting : T**

**Deslaimer :**

**The story is belong to Santhy Agatha, I just remake this with cast my favorit OTP. So, don't call me Pelagiat because that. Ok.!**

**Warning :**

**typos | GS for Uke | OOC | DL?DR!**

**I told you that the pairing itsn't KaiSoo but JongSoo, okay..?**

**No Bash, No Flame.!**

**.**

**Happy Reading..!**

**.:::::.**

"_**Kau sudah menggenggam hatiku sejak sapaan pertamamu.**_

_**Dan sekarang giliranku yang akan mencuri hatimu."**_

**.:::::.**

Pagi harinya Kyungsoo masih tertidur dan meringkuk di atas ranjangnya ketika suara interkom pintunya berbunyi. Kyungsoo mengernyit, meraih jam beker di sebelah ranjangnya. Masih jam enam pagi. Siapa yang berkunjung sepagi ini?

Dengan susah pappa Kyungsoo turun dari ranjang, matanya pasti bengkak karena dia menangis semalaman sampai ketiduran, dan kepalanya pening karenannya.

Dia memijit tombol interkom yang berhubungan langsung dengan resepsionis di depan. "Ya?" gumamnya dengan suara yang masih serak.

"Nona Kyungsoo, ada tamu untuk anda."

Kyungsoo langsung waspada, apakah Chanyeol masih belum menyerah juga? "Siapa?"

"Tuan Jongin meminta akses untuk naik dan menemui anda."

Jantung Kyungsoo langsung berdebar, teringat akan kecupan lembut di dahinya malam itu. Kenapa Jongin datang menemuinya pagi ini?

"Nona Kyungsoo?" resepsionis di bawah memanggilnya lagi karena dia terdiam lama.

"Eh iya. Iya, perbolehkan beliau naik."

Setelah mematikan interkom, dalam sekejap Kyungsoo melompat ke kamar mandi, menggosok gigi, dan mencuci mukanya. Dia mengernyitkan kening ketika menatap wajahnya di cermin, ada lingkaran hitam di matanya, bengkak seperti panda. Rasanya malu menemui Jongin dengan penampilan seperti ini, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi. Kedatangan Jongin sama sekali tidak diduganya. Dia selesai mengganti baju tidurnya dengan kaos longgar dan celana jeans yang nyaman ketika bel pintu apartemennya berbunyi. Dengan gugup Kyungsoo membuka pintu itu.

Jongin berdiri di sana, tampak luar biasa tampan dengan kemeja warna hitam dan celana jeans abu-abu. Lelaki itu membawa kantong plastik di tangannya. Dan tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo merasa malu ketika membayangkan penampilannya yang berantakan ini dihadapkan dengan penampilan Jongin yang begitu sempurna.

"Selamat pagi." Jongin menyapa dengan lembut. Kyungsoo sejenak hanya terpaku, terpesona dengan senyum itu, "Se...selamat pagi juga."

"Aku membawakan sarapan." Jongin menunjukkan plastik di tangannya, "Boleh aku masuk."

Saat itulah Kyungsoo sadar bahwa dia hanya berdiri terpaku sambil menatap Jongin. Dia langsung memundurkan langkahnya, memberi jalan bagi Jongin untuk melangkah masuk.

Lelaki itu tampak nyaman, tidak canggung sama sekali ketika memasuki apartemen Kyungsoo,"Di mana aku meletakkan makanan ini? Kau punya meja makan?"

Apartemen Kyungsoo adalah apartemen model kecil dan sederhana, dengan ruang tamu, menyambung ke dapur yang menyatu dengan meja makan kecil, satu kamar mandi, dan satu kamar tidur di ujung ruangan. Jongin hanya tinggal berjalan sedikit untuk menuju dapur.

"Di sebelah sana ada meja makan, tapi mungkin lebih baik kita duduk di sini saja." Kyungsoo yang merasa canggung di sini, tidak pernah sebelumnya dia berduaan dengan seorang lelaki apalagi di dalam apartemen yang cukup privat.

"Aku meminta Jinki untuk menyiapkan makanan kita." Jongin meringis, "Omelet dan sup dari cafe, juga cokelat panas andalan kami. Ada untungnya juga menjadi pemilik cafe." Jongin lalu duduk di sofa itu sementara Kyungsoo berdiri canggung di dekat pintu, membuat Jongin mengerutkan keningnya,

"Sini, icipilah omelet buatan kokiku, ini menu andalan cafe untuk sarapan. Oh ya ambilkan piring ya."

Kyungsoo ke dapur menurut seperti kerbau yang dicucuk hidungnya mengambil piring dan sendok, lalu melangkah pelan, dan akhirnya duduk di sofa samping Jongin. Lelaki itu membuka kantong-kantong kertas makanannya, dan memindahkan omelet yang beraroma sangat harum itu ke dalam piring.

Kyungsoo hampir meneteskan air liur mencium aroma yang sangat enak itu. Jongin lalu menyerahkan piring itu ke tangan Kyungsoo.

"Cicipilah." Jongin menatapnya sambil tersenyum, seolah-olah menyadari ekspresi lapar Kyungsoo dan kemudian merasa geli. Kyungsoo menerima piring itu dan membelah gulungan omelet yang tampak begitu lembut. Begitu dibelah isian keju yang masih panas bersama sayuran yang dicacah meleleh keluar, menebarkan aroma yang makin harum.

Kyungsoo menyendok omelet itu dan memejamkan matanya merasakan kenikmatan yang begitu gurih meleleh di mulutnya. Oh astaga, makanan ini enak sekali.

Ketika dia membuka mata dia menyadari bahwa Jongin mengamatinya, pipinya langsung memerah membuat Jongin terkekeh.

"Enak ya." Sambil mengambil suapan kedua, Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Percayakah kau kalau kubilang aku yang memasaknya?"

Kyungsoo ternganga, "Kau bilang kokimu yang memasaknya."

"Kalau dari awal kubilang aku yang memasaknya, mungkin kau tidak mau memakannya." Jongin tertawa, suaranya terdengar menyenangkan memenuhi ruangan.

"Jadi kau bisa memasak?" Omelet itu meskipun sederhana terasa begitu nikmat, kelembutan dan rasanya seolah semua sudah diukur dengan ahli.

Jongin tampak merenung ketika menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, "Impianku adalah menjadi seorang koki profesional. Aku sempat bersekolah di Prancis menjalani impianku untuk menjadi seorang koki. Tetapi kemudian aku dipanggil pulang."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena appaku meninggal, dialah yang selama ini mengendalikan perusahaan kami. Dan Kai... kau sudah bertemu dengan Kai kan?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo tajam, mengamati ekspresinya. Dia menatap Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan ekspresi biasa, dan hatinya lega, tidak ada sesuatu yang istimewa yang dirasakan oleh Kyungsoo ketika membicarakan tentang Kai. Dia lalu melanjutkan,

"Kai tidak bisa diandalkan karena hasratnya adalah di bidang seni, dan karena itulah dia tidak mau mengambil alih tanggung jawab perusahaan yang ditinggalkan appa kami. Seseorang harus bertanggung jawab."

"Jadi kaulah yang mengambil tanggung jawab itu?"

"Ya." Jongin tersenyum sedih, "Kutinggalkan impianku di Prancis, dan aku pulang untuk menjadi seorang bisnisman."

"Bukankah kau diwarisi cafe itu? Seharusnya kau bisa mengembangkan impianmu sebagai koki di sana." Kyungsoo mengamatinya dengan lugu hingga Jongin tersenyum. Kyungsoo tidak tahu bahwa perusahaan appanya menyangkut jaringan luas di beberapa kota besar, di bidang kuliner dan perhotelan, dan beberapa resor besar adalah milik perusahaan appanya. Kyungsoo mungkin berpikir bahwa bisnisnya hanyalah cafe itu, dan mungkin sebaiknya Kyungsoo tetap berpikir begitu. Jongin tidak mau membuat Kyungsoo menjauh dan kaku ketika menyadari bahwa dia adalah seorang miliarder.

"Perusahaan appaku mencakup cafe itu dan beberapa hal lain." Jelas Jongin berusaha menyederhanakan semuanya, "Dan beberapa hal lain itu membuatku tidak bisa bekerja sebagai koki."

"Oh." Kyungsoo tampak termangu, lalu menatap Jongin dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu, "Apakah kau bahagia?"

"Apa?"

"Kau memilih meninggalkan impianmu dan memilih memikul tanggung jawab, apakah kau bahagia?"

Apakah dia bahagia? Pertanyaan itulah yang sering dia tanyakan berulang-ulang kepada dirinya sendiri. Dan dia tahu pasti jawabannya, hatinya terasa kosong.

Sama seperti ketika dia memilih untuk memikul tanggung jawab terhadap Celina. Hatinya terasa hampa. "Aku merasa tenang." Jongin tersenyum pahit menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, "Tetapi, apakah aku bahagia? ...Tidak... aku tidak bahagia. Kadang aku ingin bertindak egois, seperti Kai memilih mengejar impiannya dan tidak peduli pada yang lain.

Jauh di dalam hatinya dia pasti menemukan kebahagiaan sejati." Jongin tersenyum lembut, "Mungkin aku memang tidak diciptakan untuk menikmati itu."

Jongin tampak begitu murung, begitu gelap, dan begitu kesepian. Hingga entah kenapa hati Kyungsoo merasakan kepedihan. Tanpa dapat ditahannya dia menyentuhkan jemarinya di lengan Jongin, membuat lelaki itu terbangun dari lamunan murungnya dan menoleh menatap Kyungsoo,

"Kau memilih melakukan apa yang menurutmu benar." Kyungsoo bergumam lembut, "Setiap orang berbeda-beda, ada yang bisa melepaskan tanggung jawabnya begitu saja, tetapi kau tidak bisa melakukannya. Kau terlalu bertanggungjawab untuk melakukannya."

Jongin tersenyum, "Ya. Terkadang melelahkan menjadi orang yang bertanggungjawab." Lelaki itu lalu menatap Kyungsoo dengan hangat, "Aku iri kepadamu." Gumamnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau bisa melakukan apa yang menjadi hasratku."

"Menjadi hasratmu?"

"Menulis." Jongin tersenyum, " Kau hidup dari menulis. Dan aku yakin menulis adalah hasratmu, hobimu." Kyungsoo tertawa, "Menulis adalah hobiku. Aku menulis sejak lama. Kalau kau mau tahu, di dalam benakku itu penuh dengan fantasi dari berbagai tokoh dan kisah."

"Kisah romantis?"

"Iya."

Jongin tertawa, "Pantas kau begitu kesulitan menulis akhir-akhir ini," Matanya melembut, "Karena masalahmu dengan Chanyeol?"

"Ya. Penerbit dan editorku sudah mengejar-ngejarku karena aku jalan di tempat akhir-akhir ini. Aku kehilangan hasrat dan kemampuan untuk menulis kisah romantis. Ketika semua tulisanku jadi, mereka bilang tidak ada roh dalam tulisanku, tidak seperti yang dulu."

Tatapan Jongin berubah redup, "Mungkin kau hanya perlu mengalami pengalaman romantis lagi untuk bisa mendapatkan kemampuan menulismu." Jemarinya yang ramping menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo dengan lembut, lalu tanpa diduga-duga lelaki itu menunduk dan menciumnya.

Bibir Jongin terasa lembut menempel di bibirnya, semula begitu hati-hati dan lembut, memberi kesempatan kepada Kyungsoo untuk menolak. Kemudian ketika tidak menemukan penolakan apapun dari Kyungsoo, Jongin melumat bibir Kyungsoo dengan lebih berani, mencicipi kemanisan bibir itu dan mencecapnya dengan penuh perasaan. Mata Kyungsoo terpejam menghirup aroma maskulin yang begitu menggoda dan melingkupinya.

Mereka berciuman cukup lama, saling menikmati, dan mengenali satu sama lain. Dan ketika bibir mereka berpisah, napas mereka terengah, hidung dan bibir mereka masih menempel dan mata mereka bertatapan dengan redup. Jongin mencium bibirnya sekali lagi dengan kecupan lembut sebelum kemudian menjauhkan kepalanya dan tersenyum,

"Maafkan aku karena melakukannya."

Kyungsoo langsung memundurkan tubuhnya menjauh, tanpa sadar mereka sudah berpelukan dekat sekali. Pipinya merah padam, dan jantungnya berdebar keras, merasakan perasaan yang tidak pernah dirasakannya.

Malu, bingung, dan semua perasaannya bercampur menjadi satu. Dan dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. "Aku juga minta maaf." Kyungsoo akhirnya berhasil mengeluarkan kata-kata meskipun terdengar serak dan tercekat, "Sepertinya aku terbawa suasana..."

Jongin menghela napas panjang, menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo dengan lembut, "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk merendahkanmu atau apa. Ini semua terjadi begitu saja."

Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang, "Mungkin kau harus pergi."

"Baiklah." Jongin tersenyum penuh pengertian, "Aku tahu kau mungkin membutuhkan waktu sendiri." Lelaki itu lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah ke pintu, "Aku pergi, habiskan makananmu."

**...**

Kyungsoo memeluk bantal dan merenung, menatap ke jendela kaca luar yang memantulkan pemandangan langit yang biru. Merenungkan kejadian tadi.

Selama ini dia selalu membawa prinsipnya dengan ketat, tetapi ketika bersama Jongin seakan dia menabrak semua hal yang diyakininya. Dia tidak pernah memasukkan laki-laki ke dalam tempat pribadinya, dia tidak pernah membiarkan dirinya disentuh dengan begitu mesra, dan membiarkan dirinya dicium. Padahal tidak ada ikatan apapun di antara mereka.

Dengan sedih Kyungsoo menyentuh bibirnya. Apakah karena patah hati dia berubah menjadi perempuan murahan? Perempuan murahan yang membiarkan dirinya disentuh oleh seorang laki-laki tanpa ikatan?

Dengan kesal Kyungsoo melempar bantal itu ke lantai, mendesah keras. Tidak. Ini bukan dirinya, perasaannya kepada Jongin tidak dapat dideskripsikan dengan nalar. Kyungsoo tidak pernah begini sebelumnya, bahkan dengan Chanyeol sekalipun.

**...**

Dengan dingin Jongin mengamati berkas laporan di depannya, itu adalah report lengkap dari pegawainya di kota asal Kyungsoo tentang kehidupan Kyungsoo dan juga Chanyeol. Dia sedang berada di kantor pusat perusahaannya, di lantai paling atas di gedung paling mewah dalam kawasan resor paling elit di kota itu. Jongin berpakaian seperti penampilannya yang biasa ketika bekerja. Rambut disisir ke belakang dan setelan tiga potong berwarna hitam dengan dasi kelabu. Penampilannya secara keseluruhan tampak dingin dan kaku, sangat berbeda dengan penampilan informalnya ketika sedang berada di cafe ataupun di depan Kyungsoo.

Jongin membaca semuanya dengan cepat, dan langsung mendapatkan semua informasi, tentang appa dan eomma Kyungsoo, tentang keluarganya, sekolahnya, dan kehidupan masa kecilnya. Dan dia menyimpan dalam ingatannya yang jenius. Ya, Jongin memang memiliki kelebihan khusus dalam hal kemampuan otak. Kai dilahirkan dengan bakat seni yang luar biasa, sedangkan Jongin dengan kemampuan otak yang di atas rata-rata.

Setelah itu Jongin mengambil berkas tentang Chanyeol, setelah mencermatinya sejenak, dia menemukan sesuatu.

"Chanyeol bekerja di salah satu anak cabang kita." Gumamnya, yang disambut dengan anggukan pegawainya.

"Minta sekretarisku menghubungi GM kita di sana, bilang aku ingin pertemuan darurat."

**...**

Keesokan harinya hanya dalam waktu satu hari setelah Jongin memberi perintah, GM itu datang menghadapnya. Dia dibawa langsung ke ruangan Jongin. Pemilik perusahaan misterius yang jarang sekali terlihat, tetapi keputusan bisnisnya yang jeniuslah yang telah menggerakkan seluruh jaringan perusahaan ini sehingga bisa menjadi semakin maju. Bahkan berkali lipat lebih maju daripada ketika perusahaan ini dipimpin oleh almarhum appanya.

Dia dipanggil untuk sebuah meeting penting yang tidak tahu mengenai apa, dan diharapkan bisa datang secepat mungkin. Hari itu masih pagi ketika GM itu memasuki ruangan besar pimpinan tertinggi sekaligus pemilik perusahaan dan mengernyit ketika melihat ruangan itu kosong. Hanya ada dirinya dan sang pemilik perusahaan di sana. Bagaimana mungkin? Karena begitu urgentnya status panggilannya, dia menyangka bahwa rapat darurat yang dimaksudkan adalah rapat yang dihadiri seluruh pimpinan cabang.

Jongin yang duduk di kursinya tersenyum melihat kebingungan sang GM."Silahkan duduk." Jongin menunggu sampai GM itu duduk dan memulai percakapan, "Anda pasti bingung kenapa anda dipanggil kemari sendirian."

GM itu mengangguk dan mulai tampak gugup, membuat Jongin tersenyum geli dalam hati. Dia mengeluarkan berkas tentang Chanyeol di mejanya.

"Orang ini ..." Jongin menunjukkan foto Chanyeol yang tampak jelas, "Bekerja di perusahaan kita."

GM itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Tentu saja dia mengenali wajah itu, itu adalah Chanyeol, Manager Pemasaran mereka. "Dia adalah Manager Pemasaran untuk cabang yangsaya pegang," GM itu memberikan informasi meskipun yakin bahwa sang pemilik perusahaan sudah tahu.

"Aku merasa terganggu dengan orang ini," gumam Jongin dingin. "Bisa dikatakan dia mengusik ketenangan orang yang aku sayangi."

GM itu mengernyit. Chanyeol melakukannya? Pasti lelaki itu melakukannya karena tidak tahu bahwa Jongin adalah pemilik perusahaan mereka. Kalau sudah begini dia tidak akan bisa apa-apa untuk membantu Chanyeol.

"Anda ingin saya memecatnya?" gumamnya, mencoba menebak apa keinginan Jongin yang saat ini memandangnya dengan tatapan kelam dan misterius.

Jongin menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak. Aku hanya ingin dia tersingkir jauh dan tidak bisa menjangkau ke dekat-dekat sini." Matanya bersinar tajam, "Bilang padanya bahwa dia berprestasi, lakukan apapun untuk meyakinkannya, kau mendapatkan izinku. Setelah itu berikan dia promosi tetapi tempatkan dia ke anak cabang kita yang paling jauh dari sini." Jongin nampak berpikir, "Cari tempat di mana dia sulit untuk sering-sering berkunjung ke area sekitar sini."

GM itu hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya. Gosip itu ternyata benar. Mereka bilang bahwa pemilik perusahaan mereka yang misterius sangat tampan tetapi kejam. Betapa tidak beruntungnya orang-oFrang yang berani mengusiknya. Karena lelaki itu tidak segan-segan memberikan pembalasan yang lebih menyakitkan. Seperti halnya pada kasus Chanyeol, Jongin rupanya tak segan-segan memberikan promosi hanya agar Chanyeol menyingkir dari kehidupannya dan Kyungsoo.

**...**

Kyungsoo sedang mengetikkan adegan romantis di tengah hujan, jemarinya mengalir lumayan lancar untuk mengetik kisah itu. Mungkin karena didukung suasana hujan di luar yang membuat kamarnya temaram dan syahdu.

Lalu ponselnya berkedip-kedip. Kyungsoo tersenyum ketika melihat nama eommanya di sana. "Kau pasti tidak akan percaya." Gumam eommanya bahkan sebelum Kyungsoo mengucapkan salam.

"Tidak percaya apa?"

"Chanyeol." eommanya menyebutkan nama Chanyeol dengan hati-hati, "Dia tadi kemari, untuk berpamitan."

"Berpamitan?"

"Ya. Dia bilang dia mendapatkan promosi yang sangat bagus di tempatnya bekerja, jabatannya naik tiga tingkat. Tetapi dia harus pindah ke tempat yang jauh." Sang eomma menyebutkan tempat yang sangat jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang, "Kasihan dia, Kyungsoo. Eomma memang jengkel kepadanya, tetapi dia, meskipun mendapatkan promosi yang harusnya membahagiakan, dia tampak kurus dan sedih... mungkin itu semua karena dirimu."

"Itu karena salahnya sendiri dan dia yang harus menanggungnya." Kyungsoo mencoba bersikap kejam. Dia harus begitu, kalau tidak kelemahannya akan dimanfaatkan oleh Chanyeol lagi.

Setelah bercakap-cakap dengan eommanya di telepon sejenak, Kyungsoo mengakhiri percakapan dan menutup telepon, tiba-tiba merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa.

Chanyeol sudah pindah ke tempat yang jauh, itu berarti Chanyeol tidak akan bisa mengganggunya lagi. Sekarang dia bisa fokus untuk menyembuhkan dirinya, dan menata kehidupannya yang baru.

**...**

Malam itu Kyungsoo menatap cafe itu dengan ragu. Sejak kejadian ciuman tak disengaja itu, Kyungsoo tidak pernah datang ke cafe itu lagi. Dia takut. Ya, kedekatannya dengan Jongin yang begitu cepat ternyata membuatnya ketakutan dan lari. Mungkin karena dia belum siap membuka hatinya untuk lelaki lain, mungkin juga karena dia masih belum sembuh dari prasangkanya bahwa semua lelaki itu sama, hannya akan menyakitinya.

Tetapi malam itu Kyungsoo berusaha memberanikan diri, dia harus bisa menghadapi Jongin, dan menelaah perasaannya. Mencoba mencari tahu kenapa lelaki itu sangat sulit dikeluarkan dari benaknya.** .:::::.**

"**Janji yang tidak sepenuh hati diucapkan, sebaiknya langsung**

**dibatalkan."**

**.:::::.**

Luhan menunggu dengan cemas, Jongin memang selalu terlambat datang tetapi dia tidak pernah mengingkari janjinya. Kedua orang tuanya baru datang dari Jepang, dan ini adalah kali pertama mereka akan berkumpul untuk membicarakan persiapan pernikahan mewah dan besar mereka yang rencananya akan dilaksanakan delapan bulan lagi.

Dia sudah berdandan secantik mungkin dan mulai gelisah karena ini sudah terlambat hampir satu jam dari waktu yang dijanjikan, tetapi tidak ada kabar dari Jongin. Luhan duduk di dekat jendela, menanti dengan cemas.

Lalu ketika mobil warna merah menyala itu memasuki gerbang rumah, hampir saja Luhan terlonjak bahagia dari duduknya, lupa kalau dia sedang berpura-pura lumpuh. Tidak ada yang tahu selain keluarganya, pelayan kepercayaan mereka di rumah ini, dan dokter pribadi mereka bahwa Luhan sebenarnya sudah sembuh jauh di waktu lalu. Dia sudah bisa berjalan normal seperti biasanya. Diagnosa dokter waktu itu ternyata salah, dan kaki Luhan tidak apa-apa.

Tetapi kemudian dia memohon kepada kedua orangtuanya dan dokter mereka untuk merahasiakannya dan membiarkan Jongin tidak tahu. Kepada mereka diceritakannya betapa takutnya dia kehilangan Jongin kalau sampai Jongin tahu bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Yang dimilikinya dari Jongin hanyalah rasa tanggung jawab lelaki itu kepadanya, dan itu semua karena kakinya yang lumpuh.

Kalau kakinya sudah tidak lumpuh lagi, maka tidak akan ada sesuatupun yang bisa mengikatkan Jongin kepadanya. Lelaki itu sudah pasti akan rela duduk di kursi roda terus sampai dia bisa mengikat Jongin di pernikahan. Setelah mereka terikat secara resmi dan dia sah memiliki Jongin, dia sudah merencanakan untuk berpura-pura sembuh secara bertahap dan kemudian kembali normal. Jongin tidak akan pernah curiga. Dia sudah begitu lama berpura-pura lumpuh sehingga tampak sangat meyakinkan.

Diliriknya Jongin yang baru turun dari mobil dan hatinya berbunga-bunga melihat ketampanan lelaki itu. Lelaki itu akan menjadi suaminya, akan dimilikinya sebentar lagi. Dia hanya harus bersabar.

Jongin melangkah mendekati tangga rumah itu dengan ekspresi lelah. Hari ini banyak sekali yang harus dikerjakannya, dan yang dia inginkan hanya datang ke Garden Café. Menanti kedatangan Kyungsoo, yang tak kunjung datang lagi setelah peristiwa ciuman itu.

Jongin tak henti-hentinya mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mencium Kyungsoo. Dialah yang membuat Kyungsoo menghindarinya seperti sekarang ini. Dan sekarang dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah menunggu, dan ternyata menunggu itu tidak enak, sama sekali tidak enak. Kemudian karena sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan pikirannya tentang Kyungsoo, Jongin hampir saja melupakan janji temunya dengan kedua orang tua Luhan yang baru pulang dari Jepang. Dia mungkin saja benar-benar lupa dan tidak akan datang kalau dia tadi tidak melirik tanpa sengaja ke arah ponselnya yang tergeletak begitu saja di kursi penumpang di sebelahnya, dan menyadari bahwa ponselnya itu berkedip-kedip oleh karena puluhan pesan dari Luhan.

Kursi roda Luhan muncul di pintu dan perempuan itu menyambutnya dalam senyum bahagia dan khawatir. "Kau tidak membalas pesanku." Gumam Luhan cemas, memeluk Jongin ketika lelaki itu mendekat dan setengah menunduk mengecup dahinya, "Aku takut kau kenapa-kenapa."

"Maaf aku terlambat, urusan pekerjaan." Gumam Jongin datar, "Di mana orang tuamu?"

Jongin menyiapkan hatinya untuk malam itu, karena dia harus membicarakan persiapan pernikahan. Persiapan pernikahan yang bahkan tidak setitikpun ingin dilakukannya.

**...**

Ketika Kyungsoo memasuki cafe itu kembali, pandangannya langsung memutar ke sekeliling, bahkan Jinki yang biasanya menyapanya dengan ramah tidak ada. Kemana pelayan setengah baya yang sangat ramah itu?

Yang lebih membuatnya kecewa, sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Jongin di sana. Kyungsoo melangkah gontai ketika melangkah ke tempatnya yang biasanya. Seorang pelayan mendekatinya dan memberikan menunya,

"Di mana Jinki?' Kyungsoo bertanya sambil lalu kepada pelayan itu. Pelayan itu melirik ke atas lantai dua, "Tuan Jinki sedang tidak enak badan. Beliau beristirahat di kamar atas. Tetapi beliau bilang akan turun sebentar lagi." Pelayan itu melirik jam tanganya.

"Tuan?" Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan diri untuk berkomentar mengenai cara pelayan itu memanggil Jinki, bukankah mereka sama-sama pelayan? Tetapi kenapa cara pelayan itu memanggil Jinki dengan kata 'tuan' dan 'beliau' tampak begitu hormat.

Pelayan itu menatap Kyungsoo dan tersenyum, "Anda tidak tahu? Tuan Jinki bukanlah pelayan di cafe ini, setidaknya bukan itu jabatannya. Dia bisa dibilang adalah penanggung jawab cafe ini, Tuan Jongin memberikan cafe ini kepadanya, sebagai orang kepercayaan tuan Jongin. Tetapi beliau memilih berperan sebagai pelayan."

Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Kyungsoo masih mengerutkan keningnya, pelayan itu bilang kalau Jongin memberikan cafe ini kepada Jinki?

Selama ini Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa cafe ini adalah warisan paling besar dari appa Jongin. Jongin sendiri bilang bahwa dia mengelola cafe ini dan lain-lain yang Kyungsoo kira adalah bisnis sampingan yang tidak sebesar cafe ini.

Tetapi pelayan tadi mengatakan bahwa Jongin memberikan cafe ini kepada Jinki seolah itu sesuatu yang tidak penting? Apakah yang dimaksud dengan 'dan lain-lain' oleh Jongin adalah sesuatu yang lebih besar?

"Kali ini tidak pakai anggur?"

Kyungsoo terlompat dengan kaget dari kursinya, jantungnya berdebar dan dia menoleh ke belakang, tampak Jinki di sana. Lelaki itu tampak pucat dan lelah tidak seceria biasanya.

"Aku belum memesan anggur." Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut kepada lelaki setengah baya itu, "Tetapi sepertinya itu menarik."

Jinki menganggukkan kepalanya ramah, lalu memberikan isyarat kepada pelayan di bar untuk membawakan minuman pesanan Kyungsoo yang biasa.

Anggur itupun datang, dalam gelas bening yang berkilauan, menguarkan aroma harum yang manis dan menyenangkan,

"Tahukah anda kalau anggur ini seperti laki-laki?" gumam Jinki setengah tersenyum.

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Jinki bingung, "Seperti laki-laki?"

"Ya. Mereka berwarna merah dan pekat diluar, menguarkan aroma khas yang mengancam. Seakan memperingatkan siapapun yang berani mendekat. Ketika anda meminumnya asal-asalan anda tidak akan bisa memahami cita rasanya, yang terasa hanya alkohol dan rasa pahit. Tetapi kalau anda bisa menyesuaikan antara aroma dan cara mencicipi yang nikmat, anda akan bisa menemukan intisari yang berpadu, rasa yang manis dan aroma yang menggoda. Itu sama dengan laki-laki, di luar begitu mengancam tetapi ketika anda bisa menanganinya dengan benar, dia akan memberikan yang terbaik untuk anda."

Kyungsoo meresapi kata-kata Jinki dan menemukan kebenaran di dalamnya. Filosofi lelaki dan anggur merah. Sungguh menarik.

"Kurasa aku bisa menggunakannya untuk novelku." Gumamnya ceria, membuat Jinki terkekeh,

"Saya akan sangat tersanjung." Lelaki itu berdiri dan berpamitan, membuat Kyungsoo menyesal karena dia tidak punya keberanian untuk menanyakan keberadaan Jongin.

**...**

"Terima kasih Jongin." Luhan menggenggam kedua jemari Jongin dengan penuh sayang, lelaki itu duduk di depannya dan tampak kaku. Luhan berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan kelembutannya. Biasanya Jongin akan melembut juga kalau dia sudah bersikap rapuh. Tetapi entah kenapa malam ini benak kekasihnya ini seolah-olah tidak ada di sana, menerawang entah kemana.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan lagi mencoba memecah keheningan ketika Jongin hanya diam saja, "Kau tampak tidak bahagia.."

Jongin memandang Luhan dengan tatapan tidak terbaca, "Kau bicara apa, tentu saja aku bahagia." Bibirnya tersenyum, tetapi senyum itu jelas-jelas tidak sampai ke matanya.

"Aku memang tahu betapa beruntungnya aku bisa memilikimu." Luhan menundukkan kepalanya sedih, "Dengan kondisiku yang sekarang, sebenarnya aku tidak pantas untukmu. Apalagi kejadian di masa lalu itu, aku sungguh malu kalau mengingatnya." Jemari lentik Luhan yang indah menutup wajahnya, airmatanya mengalir deras, "Mungkin seharusnya aku mati saja di kecelakaan itu."

"Sttt." Jongin menyentuh jemari Luhan yang sedang menutup mukanya, dan menariknya dengan lembut ke dalam genggamannya, "Jangan berkata seperti itu, aku sudah berjanji akan bertanggung jawab atas dirimu bukan? Aku akan menjagamu, Luhan seperti janjiku."

Luhan menatap Jongin dengan matanya yang basah, "Apakah kau mencintaiku, Jongin? Sedalam aku mencintaimu?"

Kalimat itu tak sampai untuk keluar dari bibir Jongin, dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan berucap, "Ya Luhan." _Dan menyadari betapa beratnya mengatakan 'aku cinta kepadamu' kepada seseorang yang tidak kau cintai_.

**...**

Kyungsoo berhasil menyelesaikan bab klimaks itu dengan gemilang, tokoh utamanya akhirnya menyadari kesalahannya dan mengejar pasangannya. Mereka pada akhirnya berhasil menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman mereka...

Dia memundurkan tubuhnya di kursi yang nyaman itu dan membaca ulang tulisannya lembar demi lembar sambil lalu. Baekhyun pasti akan sangat senang kalau mengetahui dia berhasil menyelesaikan bab klimaks ini. Semula sangat sulit menulis bab klimaks ini, karena setelah pertengkaran, sesuai draft akan ada permaafan, sesuatu yang tidak pernah bisa dilakukan Kyungsoo terhadap Chanyeol.

"Dan akhirnya kau muncul di sini." Suara maskulin yang dalam itu menyapanya. Suara yang membuat jantung Kyungsoo langsung berpacu dengan kencang, dia menoleh dan sosok yang dibayangkannya berdiri di sana.

Lelaki itu tampak lelah, dengan jas resmi yang sudah dilepas dan disampirkan di pundaknya. Dasi yang sudah terlepas sepenuhnya dan kancing kemeja atasnya yang dibuka. "Hai." Gumam Kyungsoo, tiba-tiba merasa malu ketika ingatan akan ciuman mereka malam itu menyeruak di benaknya.

Jongin tampaknya memahami, lelaki itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya lembut,

"Dari kejauhan kau tampaknya senang. Apakah kau berhasil menyelesaikan tulisanmu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Bab yang paling sulit sudah kulalui,besok tinggal membereskan semuanya."

"Kita harus merayakannya." Jongin terkekeh, penampilannya yang formal dan sedikit berbeda dengan biasaya tampak melembut ketika dia tertawa, "Tunggu sebentar ya aku mandi dulu, aku akan segera menyusulmu kembali."

Ketika Jongin pergi, Kyungsoo membaca ulang kisah yang baru saja ditulisnya. Sudah jelas tokoh wanita dalam novel buatannya tergila-gila kepada sang tokoh lelaki, dia digambarkan selalu berbunga-bunga ketika tokoh lelaki itu ada di benaknya.

Berbunga-bunga?

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu, selama ini dia selalu menuliskan deskripsi perasaan dalam bentuk tulisan dengan lancar. Tetapi ketika menelaah perasaannya sendiri dia benar-benar kebingungan.

Apakah dia sedang merasakan berbunga-bunga ketika bersama Jongin? Kyungsoomenggelengkan kepalanya. Bagaimana mungkin sebuah perasaan begitu kuat muncul kepada seseorang yang tidak begitu kita kenal?

Jongin turun lagi hampir dua puluh menit kemudian. Rambutnya basah dan dia mengenakan baju santai, celana jeans, dan kaos berkerah yang semakin menonjolkan bentuk tubuhnya yang bagus,

Seolah sudah biasa, lelaki itu langsung mengambil tempat duduk di seberang Kyungsoo. Dia memberi isyarat kepada pelayan untuk membawakannya minuman.

Dalam waktu singkat, pelayan itu meletakkan secangkir kopi hitam pekat di depan mereka berdua, "Di mana Jinki?" Jongin mengernyit, biasanya dia melihat Jinki dimana-mana, lelaki itu sangat bahagia jika bisa berada di lingkungan operasional cafe dan berhubungan dengan para pelanggan. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan dirinya yang memilih menggerakkan segala sesuatunya di balik layar, melindungi dirinya dengan menampilkan kesan misterius.

"Tuan Jinki beristirahat di atas, tuan. Tadi beliau sempat turun sebentar, tetapi kemudian mengeluh pusing lagi dan ingin beristirahat.'

Jinki? Pusing? Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya. Meskipun sudah setengah baya, Jinki selalu penuh vitalitas dan Jonginlah yang paling tahu betapa jarangnya Jinki sakit.

Mungkin kali ini Jinki benar-benar sakit, Jongin mendesah dalam hati, memberi isyarat kepada pelayan itu untuk menjauh.

Suasana cafe cukup ramai ketika itu, padahal waktu sudah hampir beranjak tengah malam. Sekelompok pemuda tampaknya memilih menikmati malam sambil mengobrol ditempat yang paling ujung sebelah sana, dan beberapa yang lain memilih untuk mencicipi hidangan,

"Mau makan sesuatu?" Jongin melirik ke arah buku menu dan tersenyum kepada Kyungsoo,

"Aku sudah makan tadi sore." Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Tetapi secangkir kopi tidak akan kutolak, " gumamnya dalam senyum.

"Aku lapar." Jongin menekuri buku menu dan merenung, dia sudah makan di rumah Luhan tadi, tapi dia hampir tidak bisa menelan makanannya, "Mungkin aku akan meminta sup ini."

Jongin memanggil pelayan lagi dan menyebutkan pesanannya.

Setelah pelayan pergi, Jongin memajukan tubuhnya dan menopang dagunya dengan kedua siku di meja, tatapannya tajam dan intens,

"Kau tidak kemari lama sekali."

Apakah Jongin setiap hari menunggunya? Kyungsoo melirik gelisah ke arah Jongin, bingung harus bersikap bagaimana. "Apakah karena kejadian waktu itu? Ciuman waktu itu?" sambung Jongin lagi, dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi tidak ada kalimat yang keluar. Suaranya seakan tertelan di tenggorokannya.

Jongin mengamati Kyungsoo, lalu tertawa, "Untuk seseorangyang penghidupannya berasal dari rangkaian kata-kata, kau tampak sulit sekali mengeluarkan sepatah kata sekalipun."

Pipi Kyungsoo memerah, dan dia memalingkan muka, tidak tahan ditatap setajam itu. Tetapi kemudian pertanyaan di hatinya mendesaknya,

"Kenapa waktu itu kau menciumku?"

Jongin langsung tersenyum lembut, "Karena aku merasakan sesuatu yang lebih kepadamu." Gumamnya, "Aku tidak pernah bermaksud merendahkanmu dengan menciummu, itu terjadi begitu saja." Jongin mendesah, "Setelah itu kau bahkan tidak mau muncul di cafe, aku panik... dan berpikir kau mungkin marah kepadaku."

Tatapan Jongin melembut, "Kyungsoo, mungkin ini memang terlalu cepat, kita baru bertemu beberapa kali, belum mengenal satu sama lain. Tetapi ada perasaan nyaman yang kurasakan ketika bersamamu, bahkan ketika pertama kali kau menyapaku. Perasaan nyaman yang membuatku meyakini bahwa aku harus mencoba untuk lebih dekat bersamamu."

"Oh." Kyungsoo bergumam pelan membuat Jongin tergelak,

"Oh?" Lelaki itu mengulangi gumaman Kyungsoo, "Aku berusaha setengah mati menjelaskan perasaanku ini kepadamu dan tanggapanmu hanya 'Oh' ?"

Lalu jemari lelaki itu meraih jemari Kyungsoo dari seberang meja dan menggenggamnya lembut, "Kyungsoo, aku tahu ini terlalu cepat, kau masih sakit karena perbuatan Chanyeol dan berusaha menyembuhkan dirimu, tapi aku hanya ingin bersamamu, ada di dekatmu, dan berusaha lebih mengenalmu. Aku berharap kau juga bisa mengenalku lebih dekat dan mungkin kita bisa melihat bersama-sama akan di bawa kemana perasaan ini."

Semua ini terlalu cepat, Kyungsoo membatin dalam hati, dia bahkan tidak tahu apapun tentang Jongin dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Tetapi ajakan Jongin untuk berjalan bersama dan menelaah arti dari kebersamaan mereka terasa begitu menggoda.

"Soo?" Jongin memanggil lagi, mulai tidak sabar dengan kediaman Kyungsoo, dia butuh jawaban, segera. Setelah itu dia bisa bertindak cepat, meluruskan semua rencananya.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin, melihat kesungguhannya di situ, Jongin memang luar biasa tampan, tetapi lelaki itu tampaknya tidak pernah sadar menebarkan pesonanya ke orang-orang, tidak seperti Chanyeol. Dan Jongin juga baik, lembut, serta menghormatinya, mungkin Kyungsoo bisa mencobanya. Dengan lebih sering bersama Jongin, mencoba mengenalnya lebih dekat dan kemudian memutuskan apakah akan membuka hatinya ke dalam hubungan yang lebih serius dengan Jongin atau tidak.

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku bersedia mencobanya, Jongin. Tetapi hanya itu, kita bersama-sama berusaha untuk lebih saling mengenal. Dan mengenai hasil akhirnya mungkin bisa kita lihat nanti."

Sinar kemenangan muncul di mata Jongin, tetapi lelaki itu dengan cepat menutupinya, membuat wajahnya tampak lembut, "Terima kasih atas kesempatan yang kau berikan ini Kyungsoo.

**...**

Pagi harinya, Jongin yang sedang duduk di ruangannya di kantor pusat kedatangan tamu. Tamu yang sudah sangat di tunggunya. Seorang lelaki yang sangat tampan, dan juga sahabatnya.

"Jadi kau meminta bantuanku?" Orang itu menatap Jongin sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kaulah satu-satunya orang yang kupercaya bisa melakukannya.

Lelaki tertawa dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Mungkin di dunia ini, hanya kaulah satu-satunya orang yang meminta sahabatnya untuk merayu tunangannya," Tatapannya berubah serius, "Apakah kau yakin ini akan berhasil? Luhan kelihatannya sangat mencintaimu dan dia sudah akan menikah denganmu. Mungkin saja dia sangat setia kepadamu dan susah dirayu?"

Mata Jongin bersinar dingin dan kejam, "Dia sudah pernah mengkhianatiku sekali karena aku kurang memberinya perhatian. Aku yakin dia akan melakukannya lagi kalau ada kesempatan."

**...**

"Hai." Jongin sudah menunggu di depan lobi apartemen Kyungsoo, mereka berjanji untuk menghabiskan hari sabtu ini bersama-sama. Memberi kesempatan kepada diri mereka untuk saling mengenal lebih dekat.

"Hai juga." Kyungsoo berdiri gugup di depan Jongin, menyadari penampilannya yang sederhana jika dibandingkan dengan penampilan Jongin yang begitu gaya. Oh, lelaki itu tidak berpakaian macam-macam, dia hanya memakai celana jeans warna hitam pekat dan T-shirt polo bergaris, tetapi entah kenapa keseluruhan penampilannya begitu luar biasa. Bahkan beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di lobi apartemen pasti menoleh dua kali untuk meliriknya.

Tetapi bukan hanya penampilan fisik sebenarnya yang membuat Kyungsoo tertarik kepada Jongin. Aura lelaki itu yang misterius di balik sikap lembutnya, membuat Kyungsoo ingin mendekat dan ingin tahu.

Apakah dia akan seperti ngengat yang menjadi korban karena tidak bisa menahan ketertarikannya terhadap api yang menyala? Kyungsoo mendesah dalam hati. Setidaknya dia sudah mempersiapkan diri, memasang pagar di hatinya agar dia tidak terjun bebas, jatuh ke dalam pesona Jongin dan kemudian terluka parah.

"Kita akan kemana?" Kyungsoo melangkah bersama Jongin keluar. Mobil Jongin sudah disiapkan, diparkir di depan apartemennya.

Jongin mengangkat bahunya, "Terserah, kemana saja, mungkin nonton, jalan-jalan, bersantai, apapun itu asal bersamamu."

Jongin mengucapkan kata-katanya dengan santai, tidak menyadari bahwa dia membuat pipi Kyungsoo memerah.

**...**

Mereka melakukan apapun yang dilakukan orang-orang untuk bersantai di akhir pekan, nonton, makan, jalan-jalan. Setiap detiknya terasa menyenangkan, mereka mengobrol tanpa henti, sangat cocok dalam pembicaraan apapun dan menyadari bahwa mereka punya banyak sekali kesamaan minat.

Bersama Jongin seharian pun terasa begitu sekejap saking menyenangkannya. Tanpa sadar hari sudah beranjak malam. Ketika mereka mengendarai mobil hendak pulang, Kyungsoo menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan santai di kursi penumpang, menatap Jongin dalam senyuman.

"Terima kasih atas hari yang sangat menyenangkan ini."

Jongin menoleh sedikit dan tersenyum simpul, "Sama-sama Kyungsoo, aku juga bahagia bisa menghabiskan waktu denganmu, itu sangat menyenangkan." Lelaki itu meremas jemari Kyungsoo dengan sebelah tangannya, lembut. "Minggu depan kita lakukan lagi ya."

"Iya." Dada Kyungsoo membuncah dipenuhi oleh perasaan berbunga-bunga yang pekat. Oh ya, gawat! Seharian ini dia sudah berusaha memasang pagar di hatinya, tetapi Jongin sudah menerobos pagar itu, membuatnya tidak bisa menahan lelaki itu. Kyungsoo sepertinya sudah jatuh cinta kepada Jongin.

**...**

Luhan sedang duduk di dalam mobil, dalam perjalanan menuju butik langganan keluarga, dan merenung. Ini semakin lama semakin menakutkan, hari pernikahannya dengan Jongin sudah menjelang. Keluarganya sudah mempersiapkan semuanya terutama menyangkut gaun pengantinnya. Karena selain hal itu, untuk masalah persiapan pesta seperti dekorasi, gedung, catering, dan lain-lain mereka tidak akan perlu mencemaskannya. Jongin memiliki jaringan perusahaan di bidang resor, perhotelan, dan restoran. Lelaki itu tinggal menjentikkan jarinya dan sebuah pesta yang megah pasti akan disiapkan dengan mudah.

Tetapi perasaan Luhan terasa semakin tidak nyaman. Hari demi hari hubungan mereka merenggang, dan semakin dekat ke hari pernikahan mereka, Jongin semakin jarang muncul. Lelaki itu kadang hanya membalas pesan singkatnya sekenanya, tidak pernah mengangkat telepon ketika dia mencoba meneleponnya. Dan lelaki itu tidak pernah datang ke rumahnya lagi.

Sudah sebulan berlalu, bahkan kedua orangtuanya mulai menanyakan kenapa Jongin tidak pernah muncul dan dengan senyum palsunya Luhan menjelaskan bahwa semua baik-baik saja, hanya saja Jongin memang sedang sangat sibuk. Tetapi Jongin tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, dulu meskipun sibuk, lelaki itu selalu menyempatkan menemuinya meskipun sebentar di akhir pekan.

Luhan tahu bahwa Jongin mungkin tidak mencintainya lagi. Sejak dia mengaku pengkhianatannya yang dilakukannya dengan Kris karena begitu haus perhatian dari Jongin, yang membuatnya terjerumus terlalu jauh lalu hamil, cinta itu sudah musnah di mata Jongin. Tatapan Jongin kepanya sudah berbeda, datar dan tanpa perasaan meskipun laki-laki itu selalu bersikap lembut kepadanya.

Tetapi Luhan bisa dibilang sangat mensyukuri kecelakaan itu, kecelakaan yang membuatnya didiagnosa tidak akan bisa berjalan lagi. Yang membuat Jongin sangat menyesal dan pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanggungjawab kepada Luhan.

Ya, Luhan tahu dia memanfaatkan rasa bersalah Jongin, tetapi dia mencintai Jongin dan tidak bisa membayangkan kalau harus ditinggalkan oleh lelaki itu. Pengkhianatan yang dilakukannya dengan Kris semata-mata karena pelarian, dia membutuhkan kekasih yang hangat dan penuh kasih sayang, yang selalu ada di dekatnya.

Tetapi Jongin tidak bisa melakukannya, lelaki itu waktu itu sedang sibuk membangun bisnisnya, sehingga hanya punya waktu sedikit bersamanya. Dan dalam kondisi emosi yang labil, Kris datang dan semua hal buruk itupun terjadi. Semua yang Luhan lakukan adalah untuk mengikat Jongin supaya bersamanya. Dia bahkan rela bertingkah seperti orang invalid, hanya agar Jongin bertahan bersamanya. Kelumpuhan ini adalah satu-satunya pengikatnya dengan Jongin,dan Luhan rela kesulitan seperti ini, hanya bisa berjalan ketika dia berada di dalam rumah dan hanya di depan orang-orang yang dipercayanya, semua demi memiliki Jongin.

Dia meremas kedua jemarinya kuat-kuat, Sebentar lagi... desahnya dalam hati. Dia hanya perlu bersabar sebentar lagi dan Jongin akan menjadi miliknya sepenuhnya. Dia akan menjadi istri Jongin dan lelaki itu tidak akan punya alasan untuk tidak memperhatikannya.

**...**

Butik itu cukup ramai, milik seorang desainer baju pernikahan yang sangat terkenal. Pegawai Luhan mendorong kursi rodanya memasuki butik itu. Luhan sudah membuat janji dengan Minseok, sang perancang sekaligus pemilik butik itu.

"Hai cantik." Minseok langsung menyapanya ketika pegawainya mendorong kursi rodanya memasuki ruangan Minseok. Luhan memberikan isyarat kepada pegawainya untuk menunggunya di luar.

"Hai Min, kau sudah menerima pesanku untuk deskripsi gaun pengantinku?"

"Sudah sayang," Minseok mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Sungguh deskripsi yang sangat spesfik, kau ingin gaunmu bertaburan dengan kristal yang mahal dan berkilauan ya? Untung saja tunanganmu kaya. Jadi kau bisa meminta gaun apapapun yang kau inginkan, aku akan mengukur dulu badanmu ya, baru aku terapkan ke beberapa desain dan nanti kau tinggal memilih yang mana" Minseok melirik ke arah pintu,

"Ngomong-ngomong, tunanganmu yang tampan itu tidak mengantarmu?"

"Dia sibuk." Gumam Luhan sambil lalu, "Aku ingin gaun ini yang terbaik, Minseok, harus yang paling indah dan paling cantik... Ini akan menjadi pernikahan yang pertama dan satu-satunya untukku."

"Tentu saja sayang." Minseok terkekeh, lalu menyuruh pegawainya untuk mengukur badan Luhan.

Tentu saja mereka kesulitan karena Luhan berada di kursi roda dan tidak bisa berdiri. Luhan sendiri merasa gemas karena sebenarnya dia bisa berdiri, tetapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya, karena semua sandiwaranya bisa ketahuan.

"Mungkin kita harus mengukur tubuhmu kalau Jongin sudah bisa datang bersamamu, sayang." Minseok menatap Luhan dengan menyesal, dia juga laki-laki tapi tubuhnya ramping dan gemulai jadi dia tidak bisa membantu Luhan supaya punya tumpuan untuk berdiri. Sementara itu kebanyakan pegawainya adalah perempuan, "Jadi Jongin bisa membantumu untuk berdiri."

"Mungkin aku bisa membantu." Sebuah suara yang maskulin dan begitu dalam muncul dari pintu, membuat Luhan dan Minseok menoleh bersamaan. Di pintu itu berdiri seorang lelaki yang amat sangat tampan. Darah asing sudah jelas mendominasi penampilannya, lelaki itu tinggi, sempurna dengan rambut cokelat muda keemasan, dan setelan tiga potong yang dijahit sempurna, menempel ketat dan seksi ke tubuhnya, Minseoklah yang kemudian memecah suasana, dia berteriak kegirangan dan hampir melompat mendekati lelaki itu."Oh astaga, kau sudah pulang dari Jepang?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Maaf untuk typo dan updatenya yang ngaret.. semoga ini bisa chapter ini bisa jadi penebusnya..**

**Oh ya, kira-kira ada yang bisa nebak gak siapa pria yang dimaksudkan sama Minseok tadi..? kalau ada yang bisa nebak besok aku akan update chapter 5nya lebih cepet dari yang ini.**

**So, aku tunggu jawabannya.**


	5. Chapter 5

**You've Got Me From Hello**

**Oleh: (Santhy Agatha)**

**Copyright © Maret 2013 by (Santhy Agatha)**

**Main Cast:**

**Kim Jongin | Do Kyungsoo **

**Other Cast : Member EXO**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Ratting : T**

**Deslaimer :**

**The story is belong to Santhy Agatha, I just remake this with cast my favorit OTP. So, don't call me Pelagiat because that. Ok.!**

**Warning :**

**typos | GS for Uke | OOC | DL?DR!**

**I told you that the pairing itsn't KaiSoo but JongSoo, okay..?**

**No Bash, No Flame.!**

**.**

**.:::::.**

"**Cinta dan penghianatan hanyalah dibatasi oleh satu garis**

**penghalang yang bernama : kesetiaan"**

**.:::::.**

Lelaki tampan itu hanya tersenyum tenang, tampak sedikit geli menghadapi kehebohan Minseok yang menyambutnya. Dia melirik ke arah Luhan dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sopan ke arah Luhan, membuat Luhan menyadari bahwa dia telah terpesona kepada lelaki itu. Memang Jongin tampan dan tetap nomor satu baginya, tetapi Jongin sangat jarang tersenyum, sedangkan lelaki ini, dia begitu murah senyum dan tampak sangat tulus secerah matahari,

"Sepertinya kau dan nona ini menghadapi masalah. Mungkin aku bisa membantu."

Minseok melirik Luhan masih tersenyum lebar, "Ini Sehun, Oh Sehun. Dia adalah salah satu investor butik dan salon kami. Kau tidak keberatan Lu kalau Sehun membantumu?"

Siapa yang tidak keberatan kalau dibantu berdiri oleh lelaki setampan itu? Luhan berpikir bahwa kadang-kadang berpura-pura lumpuh ada untungnya juga...

"Luhan ingin membuat gaun pernikahan yang indah, Hun-ah. Kami sedang akan mengukur gaunnya."

Sehun melemparkan pandangan dalam ke arah Luhan, "Sayang sekali kau sudah akan menikah, aku iri kepada lelaki beruntung itu." Gumamnya penuh arti membuat pipi Luhan merona.

Minseok menepuk pundak Sehun sambil tertawa, "Jangan merayunya, Hun. Dia sudah punya tunangan dan akan menikah, mungkin kau bisa mengalihkan sasaranmu kepada gadis lain."

Sehun tampak tidak mempedulikan perkataan Minseok, dia masih memandang tajam ke arah Luhan. Ia lalu mendekat dan mengulurkan tangannya lembut,"Aku akan membantumu berdiri," Bisiknya lembut di dekat telinga Luhan, "ayo, letakkan tanganmu di pundakku."

Luhan merasakan jantungnya berdebar keras, aroma maskulin itu langsung melingkupinya, membuatnya bergetar. Dengan tangannya yang kuat, Sehun menarik Luhan berdiri, lalu menopang pinggangnya. Tangan Luhan berpegangan erat ke

pundak Sehun, lalu melingkarkan lengannya di sana, sementara itu dia berakting sekuat tenaga untuk melemaskan kakinya, menumpukan beban tubuhnya di pundak Sehun.

"Nah tunggu sebentar, kami akan mengukurnya." Para pegawai Minseok mulai mengukur. Proses itu cukup singkat. Dan kemudian setelah Minseok selesai, Sehun mendudukkan Luhan lagi di kursi rodanya dengan lembut. Lelaki itu menyelipkan kartu namanya yang bernuansa hitam dan keemasan di jemari Luhan,

"Hubungi aku, kapanpun itu. Aku akan dengan senang hati membuang semua urusanku demi dirimu." Bisiknya pelan, lalu berdiri tegak, mengatakan sesuatu tentang pekerjaan kepada Minseok, kemudian melambaikan tangannya dan melangkah pergi.

Sementara itu Luhan masih menggenggam erat-erat kartu nama di tangannya itu dengan terpesona.

**...**

Siang itu Kyungsoo sedang berjalan ke minimarket di ujung jalan dari apartemennya ketika dia melihat Kai di dalam minimarket yang ia tuju.

Lelaki itu sedang membeli rokok, dan langsung menoleh ketika pintu terbuka lalu tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Kyungsoo,

"Hai kita bertemu lagi."

Kyungsoo tersenyum menatap wajah yang sama persis dengan Jongin namun dalam versi yang berbeda ini, "Halo Kai, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Kyungsoo melirik ke arah cafe di ujung jalan, bukankah di sana juga ada rokok? Kenapa Kai malahan berkeliaran di tempat ini?

"Aku membeli rokok." Kai tergelak, "Kau mau membeli apa?"

"Hanya beberapa bahan makanan." Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum lalu melangkah menuju rak-rak tempat penjualan mie instant. Dia mengira Kai akan pergi dari supermarket itu setelah mendapatkan rokoknya, tetapi rupanya tidak, lelaki itu mengikutinya.

"Setelah ini, maukah kau jalan denganku? Kita bisa duduk, minum bersama, dan mengobrol."

Kyungsoo mengernyit, Kai tidak sedang berusaha mendekatinya bukan? Karena Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak melihat ada hal yang lebih dari pertemanan di mata Kai.

"Kita bisa berbicara di cafe." Gumam Kyungsoo akhirnya, memilih tempat yang paling aman.

"Jangan di cafe." Kai langsung menyela, "Jongin akan membunuhku."

"Apa?"

Kai mengangkat bahunya, "Kalau kau belum sadar, Jongin kan sudah mengincarmu untuk menjadi miliknya, dan kalau sampai dia tahu aku mendekatimu, dia akan membunuhku." Kai tergelak, "Meskipun rasanya pasti menyenangkan untuk membuat Jongin jengkel dan memancing kemarahannya keluar."

"Apa?" Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan bingung, ada apa di antara dua saudara ini? Kenapa mereka tampak tidak akur?

"Aku tahu Jongin sedang mengejarmu, dan biasanya kalau dia mengejar seseorang dia akan melakukannya dengan kekuatan penuh. Dan aku tertarik kepadamu karena tidak pernah sebelumnya Jongin bertindak begitu intens pada seorang perempuan." Kai mengedipkan matanya menggoda, "Kau pasti perempuan yang istimewa, jadi maukah kau melewatkan sedikit waktumu untuk makan siang denganku, dan mungkin kita bisa berbagi cerita. Aku ingin lebih mengenal calon kakak iparku dan kau mungkin bisa tahu kisah-kisah tentang Jongin yang hanya kami yang tahu, seperti kisah masa kecil kami misalnya."

Kyungsoo merenung, rasanya tidak ada ruginya kalau dia menerima ajakan makan siang Kai, meski tampaknya selalu bersikap sesukanya, Kai tampak baik hati. Lagipula dari siapa lagi dia bisa lebih mengenal Jongin kalau bukan dari orang terdekatnya, saudara kembarnya?

**...**

Tempat yang dipilih Kai adalah rumah makan sederhana di belokan perempatan, yang bisa ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki dari apartemen Kyungsoo. Kompleks apartemennya adalah kompleks perkantoran yang menjadi satu dengan kompleks perbelanjaan, karena itulah suasana cukup ramai di waktu makan siang itu.

Kyungsoo memesan kue-kue kecil yang tampak menarik berada di etalase ditemani oleh lemon squash yang menyegarkan. Sementara Kai memesan seporsi besar nasi goreng dan langsung menyantapnya dengan lahap.

"Aku lapar." Kai tertawa melihat senyum geli Kyungsoo ketika melihatnya makan dengan begitu lahap.

"Kau bisa makan di Garden Cafe, bukankah itu milikmu juga?" Dari cerita Jongin dulu, dia mengatakan bahwa Garden Cafe adalah warisan dari orangtua mereka beserta perusahaan lain-lain. Jadi Kyungsoo menyimpulkan bahwa perusahaan itu pasti dimiliki Jongin dan Kai bersama. Kyungsoo entah kenapa merasa bisa mudah akrab dengan Kai. Tidak seperti Jongin yang lembut, tenang dan menyimpan aura misterius di dalam dirinya. Kai lebih ceria, mudah tertawa dan menguarkan aura yang cerah. Sama seperti ketika bersama Jongin, beberapa perempuan banyak yang tidak mampu menahan diri untuk menoleh dua kali sambil mengagumi ketampanan Kai.

"Garden Cafe bukan milikku." Kai menelan suapan terakhirnya dan meneguk sodanya dengan bahagia, "Semuanya sudah menjadi milik Jongin."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Kai tertawa, "Appa kami mewariskan semuanya kepada kami berdua, tetapi tentu saja aku tidak mau melanjutkan usaha appa kami sebagai bisnisman. Aku tidak mau leherku tercekik dasi dan badanku gatal karena kepanasan seharian harus memakai jas yang kaku itu. Karena itulah, begitu Jongin memutuskan untuk mengambil alih tanggung jawab, aku meminta pencairan seluruh bagianku di warisan appa dan melepaskan seluruh kepemilikanku di semua perusahaan appa." Kai mengangkat bahu, "Jadi Jongin membantuku, mengambil alih seluruh perusahaan atas namanya dan mencairkan uangku dalam bentuk dana di bank. Untuk selanjutnya seluruh perusahaan itu tidak ada urusannya lagi denganku, termasuk cafe itu."

Termasuk cafe itu? Kyungsoo merenung, Jongin mengatakan bahwa warisan utama appa mereka adalah cafe itu dan beberapa hal lain. Tapi dari nada bicara Kai, seperti juga yang dikatakan Jinki, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang lebih besar di sini entah apa.

"Kau tidak tahu ya." Kai dengan cepat membaca ekspresi Kyungsoo, "Apakah Jongin mengatakan bahwa warisan orang tua kami hanya cafe itu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk menatap Kai bingung ketika lelaki itu tertawa terbahak-bahak,"Oh Astaga, dasar Jongin, mungkin dia takut kau lari terbirit-birit ketakutan ketika tahu bahwa dia sangat kaya dan berkuasa. Kyungsoo, perlu kau tahu, Garden Cafe itu hanyalah setitik kecil dari warisan appa kami. Di luar itu, Jongin memimpin jaringan besar bisnis kuliner dan perhotelan serta resor-resor mewah di semua lokasi strategis yang tersebar hampir di seluruh negara ini." Kai mengangkat bahu, "Dari warisan yang dicairkan Jongin dalam bentuk uang untukku, sebagai ganti penyerahan hak kepemilikan perusahaan saja aku sudah bisa hidup mewah seumur hidupku tanpa harus memikirkan bekerja," Senyumnya melebar, "Bayangkan apa yang dimiliki Jongin, sejak memegang perusahaan itu, dia telah mengembangkannya dengan kejeniusannya dan nilai seluruh perusahaan itu sudah menjadi berkali-kali lipat."

Kyungsoo ternganga, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka informasi ini. Jongin... Jongin yang dikenalnya itu ternyata adalah seorang miliarder kaya? Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasa gugup. Selama ini dia mau menjalin hubungan dengan Jongin karena mereka sama. Sama-sama orang biasa, yang menjalani hidup dengan biasa pula. Tetapi Kyungsoo tidak pernah menyangka kalau Jongin adalah bisnisman jenius dengan kehidupan yang kompleks dan kekayaan yang terdengar menakutkan.

Kyungsoo masih mengernyit, menyisakan satu pertanyaan di benaknya. Kenapa Jongin seolah menutupi keadaannya? Apakah dia takut bahwa Kyungsoo adalah perempuan gila harta? Yang hanya ingin mengincar hartanya?

"Mungkin kau lihat hubunganku dengan Jongin tidak begitu baik." Kai bergumam lagi, tidak menyadari pikiran kalut yang berkecamuk di benak Kyungsoo, "Kami sebenarnya saling menyayangi, hanya saja kadangkala aku merasa bahwa Jongin menyimpan kemarahan kepadaku."

"Kemarahan?"

"Ya. Dia baik kepadaku, selalu ada setiap aku membutuhkan selayaknya seorang kakak. Tetapi ada kalanya aku merasakan dia marah kepadaku, tetapi menyimpannya dalam-dalam."

"Kenapa Jongin menyimpan kemarahan kepadamu?"

"Karena aku menolak tanggung jawab atas perusahaan itu dengan egois." Kai tersenyum malu, "Mau bagaimana lagi, perusahaan itu bukanlah impianku, aku seorang seniman, aku memiliki hasrat yang mendalam sebagai pelukis. Jadi aku mengusulkan kepada Jongin supaya menjual saja seluruh perusahaan kami dan kemudian mengambil mimpi kami masing-masing."

"Jongin menolaknya." Gumam Kyungsoo.

"Ya tentu saja Jongin menolaknya, kakakku itu terlalu senang memikul tanggung jawab. Dia saat itu bersekolah untuk menjadi koki profesional sesuai impiannya, dan dengan bodohnya dia meninggalkannya, demi memikul tanggung jawab di perusahaan itu. Dia menjalaninya dengan kesadaran tentu saja, tetapi tetap saja aku merasa dia marah kepadaku." Kai mengangkat bahunya, "Mungkin dia melihat betapa bahagianya aku karena meninggalkan tanggung jawabku dan memilih mengejar mimpiku, mungkin dia berandai-andai seandainya saja dia bisa melakukan hal yang sama denganku."

"Tetapi Jongin tidak akan pernah bisa." Kyungsoo memahami bagaimana kepribadian Jongin, lelaki itu tidak mungkin bisa melakukannya.

"Ya, dia tidak pernah bisa, karena itulah jauh di dalam dirinya ada kemarahan. Kemarahan karena dia yang harus memikul seluruh beban dan tanggung jawab." Mata Kai tampak melembut, "Salah satu kelemahan Jongin adalah ketika dia dihadapkan pada posisi di mana dia harus bertanggung jawab, dia pasti akan mengambilnya tanpa ampun dan kemudian merusak dirinya sendiri."

**...**

Kyungsoo sedang duduk di sofa di dalam apartemennya masih memikirkan kata-kata Kai tadi. Setelah makan siang Kai harus langsung pergi karena ada janji dengan salah seorang temannya, jadi mereka berpisah, setelah Kai sempat meminta nomor ponselnya.

Ponselnya berbunyi, Kyungsoo meliriknya dan mengangkatnya ketika melihat nama Baekhyun di sana.

"Kenapa Baek, bukankah naskah terakhirnya sudah aku serahkan kepadamu?"

"Hei tidak bolehkah aku menelepon sahabatku dan tidak membahas masalah pekerjaan?" Baekhyun tertawa di seberang sana, "Aku ada di dekat-dekat sini, aku mau mampir ke sana."

Setengah jam kemudian, Baekhyun sudah ada di dalam apartemennya. Dia membawa dvd terbaru dan dua cup besar popcorn, itu adalah DVD romantis yang dibintangi Lee Sunggi dan Im Yoona. Mereka duduk di sofa itu, dan terpesona dengan kisahnya yang lucu dan romantis. Dan ketika film itu selesai dengan ending yang manis dan membahagiakan, tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo mengingat Jongin dan bergumam,

"Pemilik café itu..."

Baekhyun langsung menatapnya dengan tertarik, "Hmmm, Jongin? Aku masih penasaran dengan wajahnya, mengingat saudara kembarnya luar biasa tampannya, aku yakin dia pasti tak kalah tampan." Kyungsoo sudah bercerita kepada Baekhyun tentang kedekatannya dengan Jongin dan Baekhyun mendorongnya dengan penuh semangat untuk mencoba membuka hatinya. Kalaupun tidak berhasil, toh Kyungsoo sudah mencoba menyembuhkan luka lamanya, kata Baekhyun waktu itu.

"Yah." Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Dia ternyata seorang miliarder?"

"Apa?" Kali ini Baekhyun hampir terlonjak dari duduknya, "Dan kau tahu itu bukan dari dirinya sepertinya?"

"Ya. Jongin tidak pernah menceritakan kepadaku, dia bilang dia memiliki cafe itu dan yang lain-lain. Aku bingung kenapa dia tidak mengatakan apapun kepadaku. Apakah dia tidak percaya kepadaku atau dia hanyalah orang kaya yang paranoid mendekati perempuan karena takut perempuan itu akan mengincar hartanya?"

"Mungkin Jongin akan menjelaskannya nanti kepadamu, mungkin waktunya belum tepat." Baekhyun membuka laptopnya dengan bersemangat, "Sejak adanya mesin pencari ini kau hanya perlu memasukkan namanya dan semua berita tentangnya akan keluar. Kalau dia memang seorang miliarder, dia pasti akan muncul di salah satu berita."

Dengan cekatan Baekhyun mengetikkan nama "Jongin" dengan keyword tambahan "Garden Cafe." Dan sederet berita langsung keluar ketika tombil 'search' ditekan. Berita itu kebanyakan dari kolom bisnis dan keuangan, yang memberitakan tentang resort dan hotel-hotel berbintang lima yang tersebar di negara ini. Yang semuanya dimiliki oleh seorang miliarder muda bernama " Kim Jongin"

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun ternganga membaca semua informasi itu. Lalu saling berpandangan dengan takjub.

"Kyung." Baekhyun akhirnya yang bisa bergumam, "Kalau memilih laki-laki, kau benar-benar tidak tanggung-tanggung."

**...**

Setelah Baekhyun pulang. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mandi air panas di bawah pancuran dan bersantai. Naskahnya sudah selesai, dan dia bisa tenang sebentar sebelum Baekhyun menyerahkan beberapa koreksian editan yang harus ia revisi.

Dia merasakan nikmatnya mandi air panas yang menyenangkan di tubuhnya dan melemaskan badannya yang lelah. Meskipun benaknya masih bertanya-tanya, tetapi Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

**...**

"Kau menemui Kyungsoo bukan?" Jongin langsung bergumam ketika Kai membuka pintu tempat tinggalnya. Lalu Jongin langsung melangkah masuk dengan marah ke dalam rumah. Sementara itu Kai masih memasang wajah santai

dan tersenyum mengejek, "Oh Astaga hyung, apakah kau menyuruh orang untuk mengikutiku?"

"Bukan kau." Wajah Jongin tampak datar, "Aku menyuruh pengawalku untuk mengikuti Kyungsoo, dan dia bilang Kyungsoo makan siang bersama saudara kembarku. Apa maksudmu mengajaknya makan siang bersama? Apa yang kau katakan padanya?"

"Whoa tunggu... akan kujawab satu-satu kak." Tetapi kemudian Kai mengangkat alisnya, "Kalau boleh aku tahu, kenapa kau menyuruh pengawal untuk mengikuti Kyungsoo?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan mengatakan informasi apapun menyangkut tadi siang." Kai bersedekap, menantang.

Lama Jongin menatap Kai dengan pandangan tajam, kemudian dia menghela napas panjang, "Kyungsoo punya seorang mantan tunangan yang mengejarnya, dan aku sudah membereskannya agar berada di tempat yang jauh dan tidak bisa mengganggu Kyungsoo lagi. Tetapi tentu saja aku tidak mau mengambil resiko, jadi aku menyuruh pengawalku untuk mengawasi Kyungsoo sementara."

Kai menatap Jongin dengan tajam, "Pastinya bukan untuk berjaga-jaga kalau-kalau Kyungsoo menemui laki-laki lain selain dirimu bukan?"

Jongin tidak membantah, dia hanya menatap Kai dengan tajam, "Sekarang katakan kenapa kau menemui Kyungsoo tadi siang."

"Aku tidak sengaja menemuinya, kami berpapasan di supermarket di ujung jalan."

"Supermarket?" Jongin menyipitkan matanya.

"Aku sedang berada di dekat-dekat situ dan membeli rokok." Gumam Kai tanpa rasa bersalah.

Jongin langsung mencibir, "Rumahmu berada puluhan kilometer dari sana, dan kau membeli rokok di sana di dekat apartemen Kyungsoo, kau pasti punya rencana di otakmu."

Kai tertawa, "Oh astaga kakak, kenapa kau dipenuhi rasa curiga? Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja berada di sana dan kemudian berpapasan dengan Kyungsoo di dalam supermarket itu. Jadi aku mengajaknya makan siang bersama."

"Dan apa saja yang kau katakan kepadanya selama makan siang itu?"

Kai tersenyum, "Kalau kau takut aku mengatakan kepadanya tentang Luhan, kau bisa tenang, aku tidak akan mengatakan kepadanya."

Sebenarnya itulah yang paling ditakutkan oleh Jongin. Dia takut Kyungsoo mengetahui tentang Luhan sebelum dia sempat membereskan semuanya. Kalau sampai itu terjadi, Kyungsoo pasti akan menganggapnya sama seperti Chanyeol, seorang lelaki pengkhianat yang tega mengkhianati perempuan yang menjadi tunangannya. Kyungsoo pasti akan benci setengah mati kepadanya kalau sampai dia tahu.

"Dan kalau kau sampai tidak bisa menjaga mulutmu, aku akan membuatmu menyesalinya Kai. Meskipun kau adalah adikku, aku tidak akan segan-segan."

"Aku takut." Kai bergumam mengejek, karena tidak ada satupun ekspresi ketakutan di wajahnya, bertentangan dengan kata-katanya. " Hyung, kalau kau tidak memberitahukan tentang Luhan, cepat atau lambat Kyungsoo pasti tahu. Dia sudah tahu bahwa kau adalah miliarder kaya, dan kau terkenal. Berita tentang pertunanganmu yang diselenggarakan dengan begitu mewah waktu itu pasti ada, terselip di salah satu berita di internet."

"Kau memberitahukan kepadanya bahwa aku seorang miliarder?" suara Jongin meninggi, dia tampak benar-benar marah sekarang.

Kai memundurkan langkahnya, menjauhi Jongin yang kali ini tampak benar-benar berbahaya, "Aku tidak tahu bahwa dia tidak tahu, kukira kau sudah mengatakan kepadanya, Lagipula kenapa kau merahasiakan statusmu kepadanya? Kenapa kau tidak mau dia tahu bahwa kau kaya raya? Apakah kau tidak percaya kepadanya?"

"Bukan karena itu!" Jongin berteriak, "Seperti yang kau bilang tadi, karena kalau sampai dia tahu aku kaya, dia akan mudah mencari informasi tentangku. Dan dia bisa menemukan info tentang Luhan sebelum aku bisa membereskan semuanya!"

Kai tertegun mendengar kata-kata Jongin yang terakhir, "Membereskan Luhan? Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Jongin menatap adiknya dengan dingin, "Kau telah merusak seluruh rencanaku, dan kali ini aku masih memaafkanmu karena kau adalah adikku. Tetapi ingat ini Kai, jangan pernah mencoba main-main setitik pun dengan Kyungsoo. Dia milikku, kau dengar itu? Dia milikku, dan aku akan menghancurkan siapapun yang mencoba mencurinya dariku." Setelah mengucapkan ancamannya, Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan rumah Kai dengan pintu berdebam di belakangnya.

Sementara itu Kai menatap kepergian Jongin dengan senyum simpul. Dia tahu bahwa Jongin tidak akan semarah itu kepadanya, dia tahu bahwa jauh di dalam hatinya kakaknya itu menyayanginya.

Kai sama sekali tidak pernah tertarik kepada Kyungsoo, mungkin dia suka, tetapi Kyungsoo jelas bukan tipenya. Kai sengaja berpura-pura tertarik kepada Kyungsoo hanya agar Jongin tergerak untuk mengejar Kyungsoo lalu berusaha melepaskan diri dari Luhan.

Sudah sejak awal Kai tidak suka dengan Luhan, perempuan itu dulu pernah mengejarnya, lalu entah kenapa dia kemudian mengejar Jongin dan berhasil memilikinya. Kai merasa muak membayangkan pengkhianatan yang dilakukan Luhan kepada kakaknya, dan kemudian merasa benci ketika tahu kakaknya terjebak ke dalam pertunangan itu, yang hanya disebabkan oleh rasa tanggung jawab.

Selama ini kakaknya hanya pasrah, dikalahkan oleh sikapnya yang begitu bertanggung jawab. Dan Kai harus bisa melepaskan kakaknya dari pertunangan yang dia yakini akan menghancurkan hidup Jongin.

Kyungsoo adalah kesempatan terbaik Jongin untuk melepaskan diri dan meraih apa yang diimpikannya. Tetapi Jongin terlalu lambat dan penuh pertimbangan hingga Kai takut semua akan terlambat. Jadi Kai mendorongnya, dengan berpura-pura menyukai Kyungsoo juga, lalu mengajak Jongin bersaing untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo.

Rencananya berhasil. Jongin sekarang mengejar Kyungsoo dengan kekuatan penuh. Sekarang Kai hanya bisa berdoa, apapun rencana kakaknya untuk menyingkirkan Luhan dari kehidupannya, semoga rencana itu berhasil.

**.:::::.**

"**Kau membuka pagiku dan juga menutup malamku,**

**Sesederhana itulah aku menginginkanmu."**

**.:::::.**

Ketika ponselnya berbunyi lagi, hampir jam sepuluh malam, Kyungsoo yang sudah berada dalam posisi meringkuk di ranjang dan bersiap tidur mengernyit. Dia sedang tidak enak badan, hari ini adalah hari pertama dia datang bulan dan dia selalu sedikit merasakan nyeri di perut bawahnya ketika sedang haid. Diangkatnya telepon itu,

"Halo?"

"Kyungsoo?" suara Jongin yang dalam terdengar dari seberang sana, "Kenapa kau tidak datang kemari?"

"Oh... maaf Jongin." Dia lupa kalau sudah berjanji untuk ke cafe malam ini. "Aku... aku sedang tidak enak badan."

"Kau sakit?" suara Jongin terdengar cemas, "Kau sakit apa?"

"Eh tidak..." Kyungsoo bingung, kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjelaskannya kepada Jongin.

"Aku antar ke dokter ya?"

"Eh tidak usah..." Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya, "Ini sakit perempuan.."

"Sakit perempuan?" Dari suaranya Kyungsoo bisa membayangkan Jongin mengernyit di sana.

"Itu.. sakit perempuan setiap bulan."

Hening. Tampak Jongin berusaha menelaah kata-kata Kyungsoo, tetapi kemudian dia sadar, "Oh."

Tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo merasa geli karena sekarang Jongin yang salah tingkah.

"Maaf ya. Biasanya ini hanya berlangsung di hari pertama kok, mungkin kita bisa bertemu besok."

Hening, lalu Jongin bergumam, "Aku ke sana ya?"

"Jangan, aku tidak apa-apa kok."

"Aku akan kesana." Jongin bergumam dengan nada keras kepala, lalu menutup telepon.

**...**

Ketika pintu apartemennya terbuka, Jongin berdiri di sana sambil membawa kantong kertas makanan dari cafenya. Lelaki itu menatapnya dengan cemas,

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah, memundurkan langkahnya dan mempersilahkan Jongin masuk,

"Sakit begini hanya bisa disembuhkan kalau berbaring."

"Kalau begitu duduklah berselonjor di sofa." Jongin mendahului Kyungsoo duduk di sofa, dan menunggu Kyungsoo datang. Dia mengambil bantal kecil dan meletakkan di pangkuannya, "Sini, berbaringlah di sini."

Sejenak Kyungsoo ragu, tetapi senyuman Jongin tampak begitu menenangkan, dan perutnya sakit. Dia tidak punya siapa-siapa di sini untuk mengeluh. Sambil menghela napas panjang dia duduk di sofa, Jongin langsung menariknya, menjatuhkan tubuh Kyungsoo supaya kepalanya berbaring di bantal di pangkuannya.

Rasanya begitu nyaman, meringkuk di pangkuan Jongin dengan jemari ramping lelaki itu mengelus rambutnya pelan. "Sudah makan tadi?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak selera makan."

"Aku bawakan kentang goreng dan sosis dari cafe kalau kau lapar malam-malam." Jemari Jongin membelai rambutnya lembut, membuat Kyungsoo mengantuk.

"Terima kasih Jongin..." suara Kyungsoo melemah, dia menguap.

"Tidurlah, aku akan menungguimu di sini."

"Terima kasih ya." Kyungsoo mengulangi ucapan terimakasihnya, lalu menutup matanya, merasakan damai yang menenangkan. Dia memejamkan matanya dan terlelap.

Jongin duduk di sana, mengamati Kyungsoo yang terbaring di pangkuannya. Hasratnya untuk memiliki perempuan ini begitu besar, tidak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya pada perempuan manapun. Perempuan ini adalah hasratnya. Dan setiap kali pula Jongin rela melepaskan apa yang menjadi hasratnya, demi keharusan untuk memikul sebuah tanggung jawab.

Kali ini itu tidak akan terjadi. Jongin akan mempertahankan Kyungsoo di sampingnya. Lelaki itu lalu menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir Kyungsoo yang telelap dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo."

**...**

Kyungsoo bangun di pagi hari dengan badan segar, dia membuka matanya dan menatap ruangan yang temaram. Masih sangat pagi sepertinya di luar, meskipun sinar matahari sudah menembus dengan malu-malu melalui gorden jendela.

Sejenak dia merasa bingung, kenapa dia tidur di ruang tamu. Tetapi dia lalu sadar... Jongin...

Dengan gerakan pelan, Kyungsoo melihat ke atas dan menyadari bahwa kepalanya ada di atas bantal kecil di pangkuan Jongin. Lelaki itu tertidur pulas sambil terduduk, tubuhnya menyandar ke sofa dan kelihatannya sangat lelap.

Kyungsoo bergerak perlahan supaya tidak membangunkan Jongin. Tetapi rupanya Jongin terbiasa waspada ketika tidur karena dia langsung membuka matanya.

Mereka bertatapan, di pagi yang temaram dan udara dingin yang menguar sejuk dari jendela. Lalu Jongin tersenyum lembut,

"Selamat pagi."

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasa malu. Lelaki itu baru bangun dari tidurnya dan tetap terlihat sempurna, sedangkanpenampilannya sekarang pasti sudah amburadul.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Sakit perutmu?"

"Sudah mendingan." Dengan gerakan canggung, Kyungsoo duduk dan menjauh dari Jongin, menyadari bahwa semalaman mereka sudah tidur bersama.

"Izinkan aku membuatkan sarapan untukmu." Jongin melirik ke arah kantong kertas makanan yang dibawanya dari cafe yang tidak tersentuh, "Mungkin makanan ini masih bisa diselamatkan."

Jongin kelihatan tidak canggung sama sekali, seolah-olah tempatnya memang di sini. Dia meraih kantong kertas itu, setengah bersenandung melangkah ke dapur Kyungsoo, dan memasak.

Kyungsoo sejenak termangu, menatap Jongin yang tampak begitu luwes dan santai memasak di dapur, lelaki itu tampak menikmatinya. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasa tersentuh. Lelaki ini ingin menjadi koki, tetapi dia meninggalkan impiannya demi rasa tanggung jawabnya, dia pasti merasakan perasaan hampa di dalam dirinya. Kyungsoo sendiri tidak akan bisa membayangkan kalau dia tidak boleh menulis lagi.

"Aku akan ke kamar mandi dulu ya." Gumam Kyungsoo pelan dari sofa.

Jongin yang sedang memasak omelet beraroma harum dari bahan-bahan yang dia temukan di kulkas Kyungsoo, menoleh dan tersenyum lembut,

"Silahkan. Ketika kau kembali, makanan sudah siap."

**...**

Dan Jongin memang benar. Ketika dia selesai mandi, dapur itu beraroma harum dengan telur dan ham yang sudah digoreng, serta aroma kopi yang menguar memenuhi ruangan.

"Makanlah." Jongin mengedipkan sebelah matanya,

"Sarapan spesial dari koki paling tampan di dunia." Gumamnya menggoda,

Kyungsoo terkekeh geli, dan Jongin meninggalkannya sebentar untuk ke kamar mandi. Ketika kembali rambut Jongin basah dan dia tampak segar. Kyungsoo sudah menyeruput kopinya dan mencicipi sedikit omelet yang luar biasa enaknya itu.

"Suka?" Tanya Jongin duduk di seberang Kyungsoo di meja makan itu lalu menyesap kopinya yang masih mengepul panas. Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak pernah memakan omelet yang begitu enaknya. Omelet buatanmu memang lezat." Gumam Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

Tatapan Jongin di atas cangkir kopinya tampak begitu intens, "Kalau kau menikah denganku, aku berjanji akan membuatkan sarapan untukmu setiap pagi."

Hampir saja Kyungsoo tersedak omeletnya, dia mendongak dan menatap Jongin terkejut,

"Apa?"

Jongin terkekeh dan barulah Kyungsoo sadar bahwa Jongin sedang menggodanya. Pipinya langsung memerah karena malu.

"Tidak lucu, tahu." Gumamnya sambil cemberut,

Jongin masih terkekeh, tetapi matanya bersinar dengan serius, "Aku tidak sedang melucu Kyungsoo, bayangan itu ada di benakku. Kau dan aku menikah, lalu hidup bahagia selama-lamanya."

Kyungsoo merasakan jantungnya berdebar keras akibat kata- kata Jongin, "Bukankah masih terlalu dini membicarakan ini?"

"Ya." Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya, tidak membantah kata-kata Kyungsoo, "Tetapi aku tahu apa yang kurasakan, perasaan nyaman yang tidak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya kepada siapapun. Aku bisa saja duduk di sini berdua denganmu, tidak melakukan apa-apa dan tidak merasa bosan." Lelaki itu menyentuh jemari Kyungsoo dari seberang meja dan menggenggamnya sungguh-sungguh, "Beginilah yang kubayangkan akan kulalui bersama istriku nanti. Duduk bersama setiap pagi, mengawali hari dengan bahagia, lalu berpelukan ketika malam tiba."

Kata-kata Jongin terdengar luar biasa indah sehingga Kyungsoo terpesona. Dia membiarkan tangannya dalam genggaman Jongin dan menghela napas panjang.

"Tetapi kau tidak jujur kepadaku. Kai berkata bahwa perusahaanmu tidak hanya mencakup cafe itu dan lain-lain. Kenapa Jongin? Apakah kau tidak mempercayaiku? Apakah kau berpikir bahwa aku mungkin hanya mengincar hartamu?" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba merasa terhina, "Kalau kau memang berpikir seperti itu, kau bisa tenang, aku tidak butuh hartamu. Aku bahkan bisa menghidupi diriku sendiri dan tidak perlu bergantung pada seorang lelaki hanya untuk menghidupiku."

"Aku tahu kau orang yang mandiri Kyungsoo, aku tahu kau tidak mengincar harta dan kekayaan." Jongin menggenggam erat jemari Kyungsoo, mencegah ketika Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Aku merahasiakannya karena takut kau merasa canggung dan lari dariku. Aku hanya ingin kau memandangku sebagai pria biasa, bukan sebagai seorang miliarder yang berkuasa."

Kyungsoo tercenung, menerima betapa benarnya kata-kata Jongin. Kalau dari awal Jongin mengatakan bahwa dirinya sangat kaya, mungkin Kyungsoo akan merasa ngeri dan tidak akan memberi kesempatan kepada mereka untuk lebih dekat.

Kedekatan ini sudah tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi. Ada suatu ikatan yang sangat erat di antara mereka, membuat dunia mereka saling tarik menarik.

Dan bahkan Kyungsoo bisa membayangkan kata-kata Jongin itu,mereka bersama-sama di pagi hari, memulai hari dengan bahagia dan berakhir di pelukan satu sama lain.

"Apakah kita akan berakhir di sana? Di impianmu tentang hidup bahagia selama-lamanya?" tanya Kyungsoo lemah.

Jongin tersenyum lebar, "Tentu saja Kyungsoo, _Happy Ending,_ seperti akhir dari setiap novel romantismu."

**...**

"Bagaimana?" Jongin bertanya cepat ketika Sehun memasuki ruangannya. Sehun memang sangat tampan, dia adalah sahabat Jongin ketika kuliah di luar negeri sebagai koki. Dan Sehun adalah koki handal yang kemudian mengembangkan bisnis hiburan mencakup salon, butik, dan bakery serta rumah makan yang kebanyakan dibangunnya bekerjasama dengan Jongin.

"Dia terpesona kepadaku tentu saja." Sehun terkekeh,

"Tetapi belum cukup untuk membuatnya berani mengambil keputusan untuk membatalkan pernikahan itu."

"Kau sudah melakukan semua yang kukatakan kepadamu bukan?"

"Tentu saja, dengan sempurna. Aku mengunjunginya ke rumahnya, membawakan bunga lily kesukaannya, dia terkejut karena aku bisa mengetahui kesukaannya. Lalu aku menceritakan tentang kucing, seperti yang kau informasikan bahwa Luhan sangat menyukai kucing dan punya puluhan kucing di rumahnya. Dan sekali lagi dia terperangah karena aku mempunyai banyak sekali kesamaan dengan dirinya. Semuanya sempurna mulai dari makan malam, sikap lembut dan perhatian seratus persen. Aku yakin hatinya sudah berpaling, hanya saja belum ada sesuatu yang membuatnya mengambil keputusan penting itu. Seperti yang kau katakan, kau ingin membuktikan bahwa dia bisa mengkhianatimu bukan?" Sehun menatap Jongin tajam, "Dia tidak menolak ketika aku menciumnya semalam."

Sebuah bukti. Sebuah kenyataan akan pengkhianatan. Jongin sudah menduga bahwa Luhan tidak akan mampu bertahan. Perempuan itu mengatakan sangat mencintainya. Tetapi kalau dia sungguh mencintai, dalam keadaan apapun cinta tidak akan semudah itu tergoda untuk berkhianat.

Mungkin sejak awal Luhan tidak mencintainya, mungkin perempuan itu hanyalah terobsesi untuk memilikinya.

"Kalau begitu mungkin ini saatnya aku bertemu dengan Luhan."

**...**

Ketika Jongin datang, Luhan sangatlah gugup. Jongin sudah lama sekali tidak berkunjung. Dan Luhan... sudah terlalu sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama Sehun hingga sampai di titik dia sudah tidak peduli lagi apakah Jongin akan datang atau tidak.

Tetapi pernikahan mereka sudah dekat, pernikahan itu adalah puncak impian Luhan untuk bisa memiliki Jongin pada akhirnya, dan dia tidak akan mundur. Luhan hanya berharap dia masih bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Sehun, mereguk seluruh perhatian yang tidak didapatkannya dari Jongin sebelumnya, dan semoga saja Jongin tidak akan tahu tentang perselingkuhannya sehingga pernikahan mereka akan berjalan mulus.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini Jongin." Luhan memasang wajah merajuk, "Aku sampai berpikir bahwa kau mungkin sudah melupakanku."

"Aku sangat sibuk Lu, kuharap kau mengerti."

Luhan mendesah sedih, "Selalu begini Jongin, apakah nanti di kehidupan perkawinan kita juga akan seperti ini? Kau seommak dengan pekerjaanmu dan mengabaikan aku?"

Jongin mengangkat bahunya, "Itulah konsekuensi kau menikah denganku, tidak akan berubah meskipun kita menikah. Aku mempunyai tanggung jawab yang besar di perusahaan yang tidak mungkin aku abaikan begitu saja. Kalau kau tidak siap menghadapinya kau bisa mundur."

"Apa?" wajah Luhan langsung pucat pasi.

Sementara itu Jongin memasang wajah datarnya, "Aku tidak bisa menjadi suami yang perhatian seperti yang kau inginkan, tidak akan pernah bisa. Kalau kau tidak siap menanggung kesedihan karena tidak pernah mendapatkan perhatian dari seorang suami, kau bisa mundur sekarang Luhan agar kau tidak menyesal. Kau tahu, aku tidak pernah memaksamu untuk menikahiku, untuk menjadi isteriku."

"Teganya kau!" Luhan berteriak, dan berurai air mata,

"Kau sengaja melakukannya bukan? Kau sengaja mengabaikanku agar aku merasa tidak kuat dan membatalkan pernikahan ini? Kau ingin aku meninggalkanmu bukan? Agar kau tidak perlu memiliki istri yang lumpuh dan cacat sepertiku. Cacat karena kau!"

Perkataan Luhan itu membuat wajah Jongin memucat, tetapi dia mengendalikan diri dan berusaha membuat ekspresinya tetap datar.

"Well kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa yang kau mau! Karena aku tetap akan melanjutkan pernikahan ini! Apapun yang terjadi kau tetap akan menjadi suamiku dan aku akan menjadi istrimu!"

Lalu dengan marah Luhan memutar kursi rodanya, memasuki rumah dan meninggalkan Jongin berdiri di teras itu.

**...**

Kyungsoo sedang tidak ada pekerjaan. Revisian naskah dari editor belum diterimanya. Dia menghabiskan harinya dengan bermain game komputer sampai merasa bosan. Kemudian dia teringat perkataan Baekhyun pada hari itu, ketika mereka mencari data-data tentang Jongin di internet. Bahwa kita tinggal memasukkan sebuah nama saja di mesin pencari, dan kalau orang itu cukup terkenal, maka kita akan menemukan banyak informasi tentangnya.

Kyungsoo teringat, bahwa Jongin selalu tampak tampan di foto- fotonya di setiap kolom berita keuangan dan bisnis yang ada di internet. Lelaki itu memang berpenampilan berbeda, dengan jas resmi yang tampak sangat formal.

Dengan iseng, Kyungsoo membuka mesin pencari di internetnya, dan memasukkan nama lengkap Jongin di sana. Dalam beberapa detik, deretan hasil pencarian muncul. Kyungsoo menelusurinya dengan sangat tertarik. Ada berita

tentang merger hotel terbaru milik Jongin, pembukaan restoran bintang lima secara serentak, dan iklan tentang resort-resort mewah di kawasan pariwisata elit di beberapa kota.

Semua berita itu menyebut Jongin sebagai pemimpin perusahaan yang jenius dan kompeten. Lalu mata Kyungsoo tertuju kepada sebuah kolom gosip. Hey... ada kolom gosip di antara semua berita keuangan dan bisnis ini.

Dengan tertarik Kyungsoo membuka kolom itu. Itu adalah wawancara dan berita tentang profil Jongin, pengusaha muda yang sangat sukses dalam mengembangkan bisnis

perusahaannya.

Kyungsoo membacanya dengan sangat tertarik, menelusuri kisah hidup Jongin dalam bentuk tulisan. Ternyata Jongin adalah seorang yang cemerlang dalam prestasi pendidikannya, dan juga...

Mata Kyungsoo berkerut pada sebuah berita bahwa Jongin sudah bertunangan dengan kekasih yang dipacarinya selama empat tahun. Tunangannya adalah seorang mantan model pro yang berhenti setelah mengalami kecelakaan, bernama Xi Luhan.

Jantung Kyungsoo berdebar keras, sebuah kejutan lagi... Jongin sudah bertunangan? Dan dari kolom berita itu, dikatakan bahwa tahun ini mereka akan menikah.

Dunia seakan runtuh di bawah kaki Kyungsoo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Readers-nim mian kalau aku updatenya kelamaan, ini diluar dugaanku sumpah. Ada beberapa hal yang jadi penyebabnya dan salah satunya adalah koneksi internetnya yang rada susah.. ah bukan si, lebih tepatnya karena internet positive.. mian ne..?**

**Tolong maafkan aku, ne ne ne..?**

**Oh ya, 3 chapter lagi ini akan END.. dan setelah ini aku akan kembali HIATUS sampai aku menyelesaikan UAS dan chapter baru untuk Love in the Palace dan New Life New Love..**

**.**

**.**

**Salam sayang Pororo, ;***


	6. Chapter 6

**You've Got Me From Hello**

**Oleh: (Santhy Agatha)**

**Copyright © Maret 2013 by (Santhy Agatha)**

**Main Cast:**

**Kim Jongin | Do Kyungsoo **

**Other Cast : Member EXO**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Ratting : T**

**Deslaimer :**

**The story is belong to Santhy Agatha, I just remake this with cast my favorit OTP. So, don't call me Pelagiat because that. Ok.!**

**Warning :**

**typos | GS for Uke | OOC | DL?DR!**

**I told you that the pairing itsn't KaiSoo but JongSoo, okay..?**

**No Bash, No Flame.!**

**.**

**.:::::.**

"**Pengorbanan adalah memberi, di dalamnya ada cinta**

**yang menguasai."**

**.:::::.**

Jongin meninggalkan rumah Luhan dengan marah. Marah besar. Berani-beraninya Luhan mengancamnya seperti itu, padahal Luhan sendiri telah mengkhianatinya bersama Sehun. Apakah Luhan pikir Jongin tidak akan tahu? Apakah Luhan pikir Jongin begitu bodohnya?

Dengan kencang dia mengendarai mobilnya, dia butuh bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Di saat kemarahannya menggelegak seperti ini, hanya Kyungsoo yang bisa menenangkannya.

Ketika sampai di depan cafe, Jongin memarkir mobilnya dengan sembrono. Dia tergesa memasuki cafe itu, hendak mengambil beberapa makanan kecil untuk dibawa ke

apartemen Kyungsoo, tadi dia sudah berjanji untuk datang jam sembilan malam ke sana.

Tetapi kemudian langkahnya tertegun, melihat ke kursi di bagian sudut, tempat favorit Kyungsoo ketika duduk, dan melihat sosok itu di sana.

Kyungsoo? Kenapa dia ada disini? Bukankah dia masih sakit?

Jongin melangkah mendekat, kerinduannya meluap. Dia ingin memeluk gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya, untuk menenangkan hatinya dari kemarahannya terhadap Luhan.

"Soo, kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukankah kita janji bertemu di apartemenmu?"

Kyungsoo mendongak dan Jongin tercekat, tatapan mata Kyungsoo

kepadanya penuh kemarahan... kemarahan yang dibalut dengan luka.

Seketika itu juga Jongin menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo sudah tahu mengenai pertunangannya dengan Luhan.

"Kau membohongiku." Suara Kyungsoo bergetar meskipun dia tampak berusaha tergar, Jongin melirik ke anggur merah yangdibawa Kyungsoo, dan mengernyit. Perempuan itu sudah menghabiskan lebih dari satu gelas.

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya kepadamu, Kyungsoo."

"Tidak!" Kyungsoo menyela dengan keras, lalu tertawa ironis, "Ironis bukan? Aku meninggalkan tunanganku karena dia berselingkuh dengan perempuan lain, tetapi sekarang aku malah menjadi selingkuhan dari seorang lelaki yang sudah bertunangan." Matanya menyala penuh kemarahan kepada Jongin, "Kau sangat kejam, Jongin melakukan ini semua kepadaku."

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya Kyungsoo, semua ini tidak seperti yang kau kira..."

"Apakah perempuan bernama Luhan itu benar-benar tunanganmu?"

Jongin tertegun, lalu memejamkan matanya dengan pedih, "Ya."

Air mata mengalir di mata Kyungsoo, menuruni pipinya. Dia tampak amat sangat terluka,

"Apakah... apakah... kau mencintainya?"

Mata Jongin menajam. "Apakah aku mencintainya? Tidak. Kau pasti bisa merasakan itu, aku jatuh cinta setengah mati kepadamu, tidak mungkin aku mencintainya."

"Apakah pertunangan yang kau lakukan dengan Luhan dulu itu berlangsung atas nama cinta?" Kyungsoo bertanya lagi, berusaha menghapus air matanya dengan usapan tangannya.

Jongin memandang Kyungsoo dengan pedih, tidak mampu berbohong, "Pada mulanya semua atas nama cinta... lalu."

Hati Kyungsoo teriris perih, Jongin sama saja dengan Chanyeol, lelaki itu dulu menjalin pertunangan mereka atas nama cinta, kemudian mengkhianatinya begitu saja karena perempuan lain.

Oh ya ampun! Teganya Jongin melakukan ini semua kepadanya. Kyungsoo tidak mau mendengar apapun dari Jongin, semua ini terlalu menyakitkan untuk dia tanggung,

"Cukup!" Kyungsoo menutup telinganya dengan tangan, tidak mau mendengar apapun yang diucapkan oleh Jongin. "Sudah cukup, kau memang penjahat! Semua lelaki sama saja! Mereka semua jahat!" beberapa mata tampak melirik ke arah mereka, tetapi Kyungsoo tidak peduli. Dia terlalu marah dan sakit untuk peduli, dia beranjak pergi.

"Aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo!" Jongin setengah berdiri, berusaha meraih lengan Kyungsoo dan menahannya. Tetapi Kyungsoo yang sudah begitu marah, meraih gelas anggur yang tinggal setengah dan menuang isinya ke wajah Jongin,

"Pergi saja ke laut dan buang cintamu itu. Aku tidak pernah menerima cinta dari seorang pengkhianat!" Gumamnya marah, tanpa sadar dia menggenggam gelas itu dan melangkah pergi secepat kilat.

Meninggalkan Jongin yang masih terpaku di sana, basah

oleh anggur yang dituangnya.

"Aduh!" Suara perempuan itu mengagetkannya, begitupun benturan keras yang dirasakannya. Kyungsoo mendongak dan terpaku karena merasa bersalah, dia telah menabrak seorang perempuan karena kalutnya, dan gelas anggurnya yang basah, yang dipegang di tangannya menempel di gaun putihnya, menimbulkan noda di sana,

"Oh maafkan saya." Perempuan yang menabraknya berucap dengan menyesal, mendongakkan kepala dan menatap perempuan itu. Perempuan itu sangat cantik, batin Kyungsoo dalam hati, dia pasti perempuan bahagia yang tidak pernah disakiti

oleh laki-laki.

"Tidak apa-apa." Gumam Kyungsoo lembut, menyadari bahwa Jongin masih duduk di sana, menatapnya dari kejauhan, tetapi tidak berusaha mendekatinya

Perempuan cantik itu melirik noda di gaun Kyungsoo dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan bersalah, "Tapi… Noda di baju anda.."

"Tidak apa-apa. Bisa dibawa ke laundry, jangan dipikirkan." Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepala kepada perempuan itu, lalu mengucap permisi dan melangkah pergi.

Sebelum pergi dia meletakkan gelas kosong anggur itu di sebuah meja dekat pintu. Airmata mengalir di matanya ketika melirik cafe itu untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ia menyeberang menuju apartemennya. Hatinya hancur lebur, kali ini jauh lebih sakit daripada ketika Chanyeol mengkhianatinya. Jauh lebih pedih dan menyakitkan

Karena Kyungsoo sadar, bahwa dia sudah mencintai Jongin dengan sangat dalam.

**...**

Jinki datang membawakan handuk untuk Jongin. Jongin menerimanya dengan tatapan kosong, menggunakannya untuk mengelap wajah dan rambutnya yang basah oleh anggur.

"Tidak berjalan seperti yang seharusnya ya?"

Jongin termenung pedih, "Tidak."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelahnya?"

Pikiran Jongin bergejolak. Antara kemarahan yang makin menggelegak atas kata-kata Luhan kepadanya tadi, bercampur pada kemarahan ke dirinya sendiri karena dia terlalu lambat dan membuat Kyungsoo mengetahui mengenai pertunangan itu

sebelum waktunya,

"Aku akan berbuat sesuatu. Nanti." Gumamnya dingin.

Malam itu, Jongin duduk di cafe semalaman, menatap ke arah jendela, ke arah apartemen Kyungsoo.

**...**

Dia masih merenung di apartemennya ketika pintunya diketuk. "Masuk." Gumamnya tak bersemangat.

Pintu itu terbuka dan Kai melangkah masuk dengan gaya santainya, dia mengangkat alis melihat Jongin yang tampak begitu murung."Tidak bekerja hari ini?"

Jongin melirik Kai dengan dingin, "Tidak."

Kai tersenyum dan mengambil tempat duduk di depan Jongin, "Baru kali ini seorang Jongin meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya, karena seorang perempuan." Gumamnya ringan, membuat Jongin melemparkan tatapan membunuh kepadanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku memang ingin mampir menengokmu, tetapi beberapa pelayan di bawah tampaknya sedang asyik membicarakan insiden semalam. Dimana seorang perempuan

menumpahkan anggur dari gelasnya ke sang pemilik cafe." Kai terkekeh, "Tidak ada perempuan lain yang berani melakukan itu padamu, dan kau membiarkannya, Jongin. Kecuali Kyungsoo." Jongin hanya terdiam, meneguk kopinya dengan frustrasi. "Apakah pada akhirnya Kyungsoo tahu tentang Luhan?"

Jongin mengganggukkan kepalanya, "Dia tahu sebelum saatnya."

"Sebelum rencanamu untuk menyingkirkan Luhan eh?" Kai melemparkan tatapan mata penuh tanya, ingin tahu apa sebenarnya rencana Jongin untuk Luhan. Tetapi kemudian dia sadar bahwa Jongin tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaannya, "Sudah kubilang kau sangat terkenal, dan sangat sulit menyembunyikan informasi semacam itu."

"Aku tahu, aku pikir aku akan punya waktu lebih lama." Jongin meringis pedih, "Kyungsoo dikhianati oleh tunangannya, dan dia sekarang menganggap aku sama brengseknya dengan tunangannya itu. Aku sudah berusaha menjelaskan tetapi dia

tidak mau mendengarkan aku."

"Tunggu sampai dia tidak marah lagi."

"Aku takut dia pergi Kai, aku takut... aku... aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpanya." Jongin membungkuk, meremas rambutnya dengan frustrasi.

Dan Kai duduk di sana, mengamati dengan sedih, merasakan hatinya teriris. Baru kali ini Jongin bersedia meninggalkan seluruh tanggung jawabnya, demi mengejar

perempuan yang dicintainya. Dan saudara kembarnya itu sekarang harus menghadapi kemungkinan untuk patah hati.

**...**

Kai berdiri di depan pintu rumah Luhan, menunggu. Luhan muncul beberapa saat kemudian dan mengernyit ketika mendongak dan melihat bahwa Kai yang muncul di sana.

"Ada apa?" Luhan tentu saja bingung, tidak pernah sekejappun dia menyangka bahwa Kai akan datang menemuinya. Dia pernah berusaha mengejar Kai dan ternyata lelaki itu tidak pernah serius kepadanya. Pada akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Jongin, toh wajah mereka sama... Meskipun jauh di dalam hatinya... dia lebih mencintai Kai, Kai yang mudah tertawa, Kai dengan pakaian santai dan gaya menggodanya yang selalu membuat Luhan berdebar, dan semua hal yang sangat bertolak belakang dari Jongin. Jongin terlalu serius, terlalu formal, dan terlalu datar.

Tetapi Kai sepertinya tidak menyimpan perasaan yang sama. Sehingga Luhan harus puas memiliki saudara kembarnya yang sangat mirip dengannya.

Kai menatap Luhan dengan serius, tatapan yang tidak pernah dilihat Luhan sebelumnya karena Kai selalu penuh canda. "Aku selalu tahu bahwa kau tidak pernah mencintai Jongin." Kai bergumam, membuka percakapan, menatap Luhan dalam-dalam, membuat Luhan mengernyit.

Ketika Luhan bertunangan dengan Jongin, Kai hanya mengangkat alisnya waktu itu, tidak menolak tapi juga tidak menyetujui. Padahal waktu itu Luhan mengharapkan setitik reaksi kecemburuan dari Kai, sayangnya ternyata dia tidak tersimpan sedikitpun di hati Kai. Lalu setelah kecelakaan itu, tatapan tidak peduli Kai kepadanya berubah menjadi tatapan marah... Ah dia tahu tentang pengkhianatan Luhan kepada Jongin tentu saja, dan lelaki itu tampak jijik kepadanya serta berusaha menentang ketika Jongin bersikeras melanjutkan pertunangan itu. Tentu saja Kai tidak bisa berbuat apapun

untuk menghalangi Luhan dan Jongin, sebentar lagi Luhan akan menikah dengan Jongin.

"Kau tidak pernah tahu apa yang kurasakan." Luhan bergumam, mendongak mentaap Kai yang masih berdiri dan menunduk ke arahnya,

"Aku tahu." Tiba-tiba saja Kai berjongkok di depannya, membuat matanya sejajar dengan mata Luhan, "Aku tahu persis bahwa akulah yang kau cintai."

Pipi Luhan memerah dan jantungnya berdebar mendengar kata-kata Kai itu. Apa maksud Kai sebenarnya?

Kai mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya, sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam dari beludru, dibukanya kotak itu. Isinya sebuah cincin berlian yang begitu indah dan berkilauan,

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan, sudah sedari lama aku memendam perasaan ini. Tapi kau lalu memilih bertunangan dengan Jongin. Aku menunggu lama dan pada akhirnya sadar bahwa kalian berdua tidak pernah saling mencintai. Aku yang mencintaimu, bukan Jongin. Dan aku yakin kau juga mencintaiku."

"Apa?" Luhan benar-benar terkejut, bibirnya menganga, matanya berganti-ganti menatap cincin berlian itu dan beralih ke wajah Kai. Tetapi yang ditemukannya di wajah Kai adalah keseriusan yang dalam.

"Kalau kau bersedia, aku akan menghadap Jongin dan mengungkapkan semuanya, bahwa kita saling mencintai, bahwa kita ditakdirkan bersama. Jongin akan mengerti, apalagi aku sangat yakin bahwa dia tidak mencintaimu. Dia pasti akan memberikan restu kepada kita untuk bahagia bersama."

Mata Luhan tampak berkaca-kaca. Oh astaga. Kainya! Lelaki yang dicintainya dari awal. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menolaknya? Batinnya sendiri sudah mengakui bahwa dia hanya menggunakan Jongin sebagai pelarian, dia mencintai Jongin karena lelaki itu bagaikan perwakilan dari saudara kembarnya, dan yang dicintai oleh Luhan sesungguhnya adalah Kai.

"Kau... kau tidak sedang mempermainkanku bukan?" Luhan masih meragu meskipun hatinya langsung berbunga- bunga melihat senyum lembut Kai kepadanya,

"Aku? Bercanda? Percayalah padaku, Luhan, aku tidak pernah melakukan ini kepada perempuan manapun, tidak

pernah sebelumnya. Hanya kau satu-satunya perempuan yang bisa membuatku berlutut dan menawarkan cincin. Dan aku akan mati karena patah hati kalau kau menolaknya." Kai menunjukkan cincin itu lagi dan berubah serius, "Nah, Luhan, maukah kau memutuskan pertunanganmu bersama Jongin dan kemudian bersumpah setia untuk menikah denganku?"

Air mata bahagia membanjiri mata Luhan, "Ya!" serunya bersemangat, dia memajukan tubuhnya, memeluk Kai erat- erat dan merasa begitu melayang ketika Kai membalas pelukannya, "Ya. Kai, aku bersedia! Aku akan menikah denganmu!"

Luhan tidak melihat wajah Kai yang begitu pedih ketika memeluknya. Kai sudah terlalu sering berbuat egois, memanfaatkan kebaikan hati Jongin, membiarkan kakaknya itu bertanggung jawab atas semua hal yang seharusnya mereka bagi bersama. Kini giliran Kai membalas budi, setidaknya dia bisa mengambil salah satu tanggung jawab Jongin yang paling berat. Pemandangan Jongin yang begitu menderita telah mendorongnya untuk berbuat ini. Dia bisa dan dia mampu untuk menolong kakaknya.

Biarlah dia yang mengambil alih tanggung jawab terhadap Luhan, dan membiarkan Jongin bisa mengejar cinta sejatinya.

**...**

"Aku harus berbicara denganmu." Kai bergumam di pintu, menyadari Kyungsoo di dalam sana merasa ragu untuk membukanya.

Kai berhasil naik ke atas karena resepsionis apartemen mengira bahwa dia adalah Jongin, jadi dia membiarkannya masuk. Dan sekarang lelaki itu sudah berdiri di depan apartemen Kyungsoo, ingin memberikan penjelasan.

"Apakah Jongin yang mengirimmu kemari?" Tanya Kyungsoo dari balik pintu.

"Tidak. Saudaraku itu terlalu menderita untuk berpikir apapun, yang dia lakukan hanyalah mengurung diri di apartemennya dan merenung. Tidak makan, tidur ataupun

bekerja, kalau terus-menerus begitu aku cemas dia akan mati."

Kai mendesah, "Kumohon, biarkan aku bicara denganmu sekali saja, setelah itu aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi."

Kyungsoo tertegun, hatinya terasa pedih mendengar kata-kata Kai tentang Jongin, tetapi dia menguatkan hatinya, bukankah dia juga mengalami kepedihan yang sama? Dia tidak bisa makan, tidak bisa tidur dan terus-terusan menangis?

Setelah menghela napas panjang, Kyungsoo membuka pintu dan menatap Kai dengan dingin, "Katakan apapun yang kau mau, lalu pergilah."

Kai meringis menerima sikap dingin Kyungsoo, "Bolehkah aku masuk? Ini akan sangat panjang."

Kyungsoo menatap Kai, lalu pada akhirnya dia memundurkan diri dan membiarkan mereka masuk.

Mereka duduk di sofa, dalam keheningan, "Well? " tanya Kyungsoo setelah beberapa lama tampaknya Kai belum ingin mengatakan apapun.

Kai mendesah, "Aku masih bingung harus memulai dari mana... kita mulai dari Luhan, tunangan Jongin." Kai melirik dan menemukan luka di mata Kyungsoo ketika nama Luhan disebut, "Luhan dulu mengejarku dan ingin memilikiku. Tetapi tentu saja aku hanya main-main dengannya. Dan setelah sadar dia tidak bisa memilikiku, dia mengejar Jongin. Jongin waktu itu masih begitu rapuh sepeninggal orang tua kami, dan Luhan menghujaninya dengan perhatian-perhatian hingga akhirnya Jongin menerima Luhan. Aku bilang 'menerima' karena aku yakin bahwa dari awal, Jongin tidak pernah mencintai Luhan. Dia hanya merasa dia bisa menerima Luhan di sisinya, itu saja. Dan

kemudian merekapun bertunangan." Kai mengangkat bahunya, "Aku sedikit terkejut ketika Jongin mengambil langkah serius itu bersama Luhan, tetapi kemudian aku sadar, Luhan tahu betul kelemahan Jongin, dia tahu Jongin mudah merasa bertanggung jawab kepada seseorang dan dia memanfaatkannya. Mereka berduapun bertunangan. Dan

semua tampak baik-baik saja. Sampai kemudian pengkhianatan itu terjadi."

_Pengkhianatan?_ Jantung Kyungsoo berdegup kencang, Apakah sebelumnya Jongin juga pernah mengkhianati Luhan?

"Luhan yang mengkhianati Jongin." Kai bergumam, memahami pertanyaan yang ada di mata Kyungsoo, "Jongin sangat sibuk waktu itu, mengambil alih perusahaan yang diwariskan oleh appa sehingga dia tidak punya waktu untuk memberikan perhatian kepada Luhan yang manja. Luhan yang manja dan haus kasih sayang akhirnya mencari pelarian kepada pria lain, seorang pria brengsek bernama Kris. Lelaki itu merusaknya dan

meninggalkannya dalam kondisi hamil."

"Apa?" Kyungsoo terkesiap, menutup mulutnya dengan jemarinya, tidak menyangka akan informasi itu.

"Ya. Dia hamil, dan dia ditinggalkan. Luhan menangis, datang kepada Jongin, berharap bisa memanfaatkan sikap tanggung jawab Jongin. Tetapi dia memperoleh yang sebaliknya, dia marah besar, semua itu sudah berada di luar batas toleransi Jongin. Sayangnya Luhan memilih waktu yang salah ketika mengaku, dia sedang berada di dalam mobil bersama Jongin, dan kemudian mereka mengalami kecelakaan."

Kyungsoo teringat berita yang dibacanya, bahwa Luhan adalah seorang model yang kemudian berhenti setelah sebuah kecelakaan...

"Luhan keguguran. Dan kakinya dinyatakan lumpuh, tidak bisa berjalan lagi selamanya. Jongin seperti yang kau tahu merasa sangat bersalah dan kemudian mengambil seluruh tanggung jawab terhadap Luhan, dia melanjutkan pertunangan

itu. Melanjutkan rencana pernikahan itu meskipun hatinya luar biasa pedihnya. Seluruh perasaan yang pernah dimilikinya bersama Luhan tentu saja sudah musnah, tetapi dia tetap berusaha menjalani apa yang sudah dijanjikannya, dan dia berusaha tetap setia."

Oh Ya ampun. Kasihan Jongin. Itulah hal yang pertama terlintas di benak Kyungsoo. Kasihan Jongin... lelaki itu sekali lagi memikul tanggung jawab yang bertentangan dengan hati nuraninya.

Kai tersenyum kecut melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo, "Kau merasa kasihan kepadanya bukan? Begitupun aku? Jongin hidup dengan menanggung beban karena kebaikan hatinya dan aku selalu menentang pertunangannya dengan Luhan karena aku tidak mau dia menderita... Apalagi ketika kemudian dia bertemu kau, Kyungsoo."

Kai memajukan tubuhnya, "Kau pasti tahu dan merasakan bahwa Jongin benar-benar mencintaimu, dia tidak pernah selembut itu dengan perempuan manapun. Dulu dia begitu dingin, tenang dan pandai menutupi perasaannya, tetapi kepadamu dia sepertinya tidak bisa menahan diri." Kai mengamati Kyungsoo, " Kau pasti tidak tahu bahwa Jongin mempunyai rumah sendiri, sebuah rumah mewah di daerah elite yang

sangat sejuk dekat dengan kantor pusat perusahaannya. Tetapi sejak bertemu denganmu, dia memilih untuk selalu pulang ke apartemen di atas cafe yang sederhana yang jauh dari

kantornya, selarut apapapun dia pulang dia selalu berusaha ke sana. Hanya supaya dia bisa berdekatan denganmu."

Mata Kyungsoo terasa panas ketika dia mengingat kebaikan dan kelembutan hati Jongin kepadanya, melihat betapa sedihnya lelaki itu ketika pertengkaran mereka di cafe. Oh astaga, dia tidak tahu kalau seperti ini kisahnya. Kalau saja dia tahu...

Kalau saja dia tahu dia akan berbuat apa? Tidak mungkin kan dia menerima cinta Jongin dan membuat Jongin meninggalkan Luhan? Batin mereka berdua pasti akan sama-sama tersiksa, berbahagia di atas penderitaan perempuan lain.

Kai menghela napas panjang, "Sekarang kalian sudah tidak perlu bingung lagi. Aku sudah mengatasi Luhan."

Kyungsoo menatap bingung ke arah Kai, "Mengatasi Luhan? Apa maksudmu?"

Kai menatap Kyungsoo dengan pedih, "Aku sadar bahwa selama ini aku egois, membiarkan Jongin menanggung semuanya, aku hampir sama jahatnya seperti Luhan, mengetahui kelemahan Jongin adalah kebaikan hatinya, dan aku memanfaatkannya...

Tetapi ketika hari itu aku melihat betapa menderitanya Jongin, aku tidak tahan. Aku ini adiknya dan adik macam apa yang bisa membiarkan kakaknya menderita padahal tahu bahwa dia bisa berbuat sesuatu?"

"Maksudmu...?" Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya, akan kemana arah dari kata-kata Kai itu.

"Yang dicintai Luhan sebenarnya adalah aku. Aku tahu persis itu sejak awal mula." Kai terkekeh, "Aku mendatangi Luhan pagi ini dan menawarkan pertunangan, berpura-pura mencintainya dan memintanya meninggalkan Jongin. Perempuan itu langsung menyambarnya bagaikan ikan hiu yang kelaparan."

"Astaga Kai? Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

"Karena aku menyayangi Jongin, sejak kecil dia selalu menjaga dan melindungiku, bahkan sampai dewasapun dia selalu melakukannya. Sekarang giliranku untuk membuatnya bahagia."

"Tetapi kau tidak benar-benar mencintai Luhan.."

"Tidak apa-apa." Kai tersenyum, "Aku sudah mengambil seluruh jatah kebahagiaanku di muka, sekarang giliran Jongin yang mendapatkannya."

**...**

Sepeninggal Kai, Kyungsoo masih merenung kebingungan. Pada akhirnya dia memberanikan diri, menelepon nomor Jongin.

"Halo Kyungsoo?" pada deringan pertama telepon itu langsung diangkat, seolah-olah Jongin memang sedari tadi duduk merenung menatap ponselnya.

"Jongin." Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, merasa bersalah ketika mendengar nada letih di suara Jongin, lelaki itu menanggung beban berat karenanya, "Aku... bisakah aku ke cafe? Aku ingin bicara."


	7. Chapter 7

**.:::::.**

"**Di dalam hatimu yang penuh cinta, ada aku yang sedang**

**menenun kebahagiaan."**

**.:::::.**

Jongin sudah ada di sana menunggunya, ekspresinya tampak cemas. Lelaki itu setengah berdiri ketika melihat Kyungsoo mendekat.

"Soo." Gumam Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan penuh kerinduan. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasa kasihan kepada lelaki ini, lelaki yang begitu kuat dan berkuasa. Tetapi sekarang tampak begitu lelah dan berantakan, apakah itu karena dirinya?

"Soo." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dalam ketika perempuan itu duduk di depannya, "Terimakasih sudah mau bertemu denganku dan memberiku kesempatan kedua. Aku.. aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya padamu.."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut pada Jongin, "Aku sudah tahu semuanya, Jongin."

"Sudah tahu semuanya?" Jongin mengerutkan keningnya

"Iya." Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kai memberitahuku semuanya tentang kisah pertunanganmu dengan Luhan. Dia meluruskan semua kesalahpahaman."

Itu adalah salah satu hal yang tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Jongin. Kai memberitahu Kyungsoo? Semuanya? Apa maksud Kai? Selama ini Jongin masih menyimpan kecurigaan dan mengira bahwa Kai juga menyukai Kyungsoo. Tetapi dengan

memberitahu Kyungsoo dan meluruskan semua kesalahpahaman, bukankah Kai sama saja membantu Jongin?

"Apa yang Kai beritahukan kepadamu?"

"Semuanya."Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan lembut,merasa tidak tega ketika menemukan kepedihan di mata yang menyebabkannya. Kemarahannya waktu itu, ketika dia tidak mau menerima penjelasan Jongin telah membuat lelaki itu menderita"

"Dan apakah dia mengatakan bahwa aku tidak mencintai Luhan sama sekali?" suara Jongin menjadi serak.

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, "Maafkan aku Jongin atas semua kesalahpahamanku kepadamu. Aku mengataimu lelaki jahat, aku menganggapmu sama brengseknya dengan Chanyeol. Ternyata kau hanyalah lelaki yang terlalu baik hati."

Jongin mengernyit pedih. "Dan kebaikan hatiku ternyata membuatku tersiksa. Dulu aku mengira bisa menjalaninya bersama Luhan. Toh pada awalnya aku mencintainya, aku pikir aku bisa menerima dan memaafkan... Tetapi kemudian seperti

katamu, mudah memang untuk memaafkan, tetapi sulit untuk melupakan..." Jongin mendesah, "Setiap melihat Luhan aku merasa muak, membayangkan harus menjalani hidupku bersamanya membuatku sangat tersiksa... Tapi janji sudah diucapkan dan

harus ditepati, aku bertekad untuk menjalankannya." Mata Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dalam-dalam, "Sampai akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu."

Kyungsoo membalas tatapan Jongin dan membiarkan lelaki itu meraih jemarinya dengan lembut. Jongin lalu melanjutkan. "Aku tidak pernah menyapa pelanggan manapun sebelumnya, apalagi seorang perempuan, sama sekali tidak pernah... Tapi kau membuatku tidak bisa menahan diri, kau dengan tubuh mungilmu dan ekspresi

seriusmu ketika menghadap laptop membuatku melupakan semua aturanku. Aku menyapamu dan kau membalas sapaanku." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan penuh cinta, "Detik itu juga, ketika kau mengucapkan 'hello' kepadaku, kau sudah memiliki hatiku."

Sebuah pernyataan yang sangat indah. Mata Kyungsoo tiba- tiba terasa panas. Lelaki ini sungguh tak disangka telah menumbuhkan cinta yang begitu dalam dan tulus kepadanya.

"Maafkan aku karena tidak mempercayaimu." Bisik Kyungsoo lemah. Jongin mengangkat bahunya, "Situasinya seperti itu, aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Aku sendiri juga salah, tidak menceritakan keadaanku dari awal padamu. Aku pikir aku bisa

melepaskan diri dari masalah ini."

"Melepaskan diri?"

"Ya. Aku sedang berencana melepaskan diri dari Luhan." Jongin tampak malu, "Rupanya aku tidak sebertanggungjawab yang kau kira. Ketika aku jatuh cinta, aku rela melakukan apapun demi memiliki kekasihku." Jongin tersenyum sedih, "Kau mungkin merasa aku lelaki yang rendah."

Bicara tentang Luhan membuat Kyungsoo teringat akan kata- kata Kai, wajahnya berubah serius, "Kai.. dia melakukan sesuatu untuk melepaskanmu dari Luhan."

Jongin tampak terkejut, "Melakukan apa?"

"Dia bercerita bahwa sebenarnya yang diincar Luhan adalah dirinya."

"Ah ya." Jongin tersenyum, "Luhan mengejarnya setengah mati, tetapi kau tahu Kai. Dia tidak serius menanggapi Luhan, hingga Luhan berpindah padaku. Aku waktu itu kesepian, masih memendam kesedihan karena harus meninggalkan sekolah

kokiku. Dan Luhan menghujaniku dengan perhatiannya, pada akhirnya aku menerima bahwa dia adalah wanita yang akan berada di sisiku."

"Kai menceritakan pengkhianatan Luhan kepadaku." Gumam Kyungsoo dengan wajah prihatin.

"Ya. Itu juga." Wajah Jongin tampak serius, "Karena itulah aku memahami penderitaanmu. Bagaimana sakitnya ketika kita dikhianati oleh orang yang kita percayai. Aku paham sekali bagaimana rasanya, tetapi mungkin aku tidak sesakit dirimu

karena pada akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa aku tidak mencintai Luhan sedalam itu. Dan kurasa Luhan juga tidak mencintaiku, mungkin aku hanyalah pelariannya dari Kai."

"Kai mengetahui itu Jongin, dan dia sudah bertekad untuk melepaskan Luhan dari dirimu. Dia mendatangi Luhan dan melamarnya."

"Apa?" Jongin terperanjat, menatap Kyungsoo dengan kaget, "Apa katamu?"

"Kai merasa bahwa ini adalah waktunya dia yang bertanggung jawab untukmu. Dia berkata bahwa dia sudah begitu egois selama ini, dan membiarkanmu menanggung

semuanya."

"Kai mengatakan itu kepadamu?" Jongin sungguh tidak menyangka Kai yang begitu tidak peduli kepada apapun mau melakukan ini untuknya.

"Ya Jongin. Dan Luhan menerima lamaran Kai, dia akan membatalkan pertunangannya denganmu."

"Oh Astaga." Jongin tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya. Di sisi lain dia merasa sangat lega karena bisa melepaskan diri dari Luhan. Tetapi di sisi lain perasaan bersalah yang amat dalam memukulnya karena itu berarti dia membuat Kai yang terjebak bersama Luhan selamanya, berakhir bersama orang yang tidak dia cintai. Kai akan sangat tersiksa, dan Jongin tidak mungkin membiarkan Kai menanggung semuanya.

**...**

Jongin mengetuk pintu apartemen Kai dengan keras, dan butuh sepuluh menit dia menunggu sampai Kai membuka pintunya. Adiknya itu tampaknya baru terbangun

dari tidurnya,

"Ada apa Hyung? Kenapa kau kemari tengah malam?" Kai mengangkat alisnya dan meminggirkan tubuhnya, memberi jalan Jongin untuk masuk.

Jongin melangkah masuk lalu berdiri di tengah ruangandan menatap Kai dengan tajam. "Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Kyungsoo, kau melamar Luhan."

Tidak ada ekspresi apapun di wajah Kai, "Oh. Yeah, maafkan aku belum memberitahumu. Tetapi aku dan Luhan berencana untuk datang ke kantormu besok pagi dan mengatakan semuanya."

"Jangan berbuat bodoh demi diriku, Kai." Jongin bergumam pelan, ada kesedihan dan kesakitan di wajahnya, "Aku tahu kau sama sekali tidak mencintai Luhan, kau akan

menyiksa dirimu seperti yang kulakukan selama ini. Jangan lakukan Kai, Jangan lakukan demi diriku."

Kai tersenyum, lalu menepuk pundak kakaknya, "Jangan memohon kepadaku seperti itu Hyung. Aku tahu kau melakukan segalanya untuk memikul tanggung jawab atas diriku, dan kurasa kini saatnya aku yang membalas budi."

"Kau adikku, dan aku tidak mungkin menjerumuskanmu dalam penderitaan seperti ini." Sela Jongin keras.

Kai mengangkat bahunya, "Dan kau kakakku, aku tidak akan rela kau kehilangan cinta sejatimu hanya karena sebuah tanggung jawab."

Jongin kehabisan kata-kata mendengar kata-kata Kai. Dia tersentuh. Selama ini dia mengira Kai egois, berniat menjalani hidup sesukanya dan tidak memikirkan orang lain. Adiknya ini ternyata sangat menyayanginya. "Meskipun aku berterima kasih, aku tetap tidak akan membiarkan kau berakhir dengan Luhan." Gumam Jongin akhirnya.

Kai menatap Jongin dengan bingung, "Tidak ada cara lain Hyung, inilah satu-satunya cara. Pulanglah, milikilah Kyungsoo, dan berbahagialah. Dan aku akan berusaha menjalankan peranku dengan sebaik-baiknya. Kalau dipikir-pikir Luhan tidak terlalu buruk." Gumam Kai sambil tersenyum masam.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau tidak tahu, aku merencanakan menjauhkan Luhan dengan menggunakan Sehun."

"Sehun? Sahabatmu dari sekolah memasak itu?"

"Ya. Sehun yang itu, aku menyuruhnya untuk mendekati Luhan dan merayunya dengan segala pesonanya." Pipi Jongin tampak merona, sedikit malu, "Yah, memang aku menggunakan cara pengecut di sini, menusuk Luhan dari belakang. Tetapi cara ini juga bisa menjadi bukti untukku apakah Luhan benar-benar setia dan mencintaiku. Dia pernah mengkhianatiku sekali, dan aku ingin melihat, jika ada kesempatan, akankah dia

mengkhianatiku lagi?"

"Dan ternyata?" Kai bertanya meskipun sepertinya dia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Dan dia mengkhianatiku, dia menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun, bahkan Sehun bilang Luhan tidak menolak ketika dia menciumnya. Luhan mengira aku tidak tahu karena itu dia tetap memaksa melanjutkan pernikahan ini sambil terus mengungkit

rasa tanggung jawabku."

"Dasar perempuan jalang." Kai mengumpat kasar, lalu mengangkat bahunya meminta maaf ketika Jongin melemparkan pandangan memperingatkan kepadanya, "Maafkan aku Hyung, aku sudah sejak awal tidak menyukainya, apalagi ketika pada awalnya dia mengejarku, lalu mengejarmu, dan kemudian mengkhianatimu."

Jongin tersenyum lembut, "Dan kau dengan sukarela mau mengorbankan hidupmu untuk berakhir dengannya, hanya demi kakakmu ini."

"Bukan 'hanya'. Kaulah satu-satunya keluargaku yang tersisa di dunia ini. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu bahagia." Gumam Kai pelan.

Mata Jongin berkaca-kaca, "Dan aku akan melakukan semuanya juga, untuk membuatmu bahagia, Kai."

Kedua kakak beradik itu berpelukan dengan penuh perasaan, lalu Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dengan canggung, karena sudah lama sekali dia tidak memeluk adiknya. Dia mengangkat alisnya dan menatap Kai ingin tahu, "Tantangan untuk memperebutkan Kyungsoo dulu itu, kau sengaja ya?"

Kai terkekeh, "Aku hanya ingin sedikit mendorongmu."

"Sudah kuduga." Jongin mencibir, "Walaupun aku sempat sangat marah padamu, kau pandai sekali berakting."

"Dan kau sangat pencemburu, aku hampir tidak kuat untuk menyembunyikan tawa geliku waktu melihatmu marah dan mulai mengancamku." Kai akhirnya tertawa

Jongin tersenyum malu, "Lakukan semua seperti rencanamu Kai, kurasa aku akan menggunakan Sehun untuk menyelamatkanmu."

"Bagaimana caranya?" Kai menatap Jongin bingung.

"Kita akan menemukan cara." Jongin menghela napas panjang. Dia harus menemukan cara, karena dia tidak mungkin tega membiarkan Kai menanggung semuanya untuknya.

**...**

"Kai mengorbankan diri untukmu? Sungguh tidak terduga," Sehun terkekeh, "Bersyukurlah Jongin berarti kau sangat disayangi."

Jongin melemparkan pandangan serius kepada Sehun, "Tetapi aku masih membutuhkanmu untuk menyelamatkan Kai, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Luhan akhir-akhir ini?"

Wajah Sehun tampak masam, "Dia menghindariku akhir- akhir ini, kurasa dia mulai serius dengan Kai." Sehun mengangkat alisnya menatap Jongin, "Sepertinya kali ini dia sungguh-sungguh ingin memiliki Kai."

Gawat. Jongin menghela napas panjang, kalau begini caranya, rencananya untuk menggunakan Sehun sebagai senjata tidak dapat digunakan.

"Tetapi aku punya satu pemikiran untukmu." Sehun bergumam misterius, membuat Jongin langsung memperhatikaannya. "Pemikiran yang mungkin harus kau

selidiki Jongin, karena kupikir Luhan membohongi kalian semua."

"Membohongi kami?" Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku punya seorang nenek yang sudah tua di panti jompo, dia tidak dapat berjalan dan harus berada di kursi roda. Beliau hidup bersama kami di rumah keluarga kami dan aku menghabiskan banyak waktuku untuk merawatnya." Sehun memajukan tubuhnya, "Dari pengalamanku itu, sepatu atau sandal yang dipakai oleh orang yang lumpuh biasanya solnya masih bagus seperti baru, karena sama sekali tidak pernah

dipakai. Tetapi... kau tahu aku sering berkunjung ke tempat Luhan, dan dia memakai sandal rumahnya di dalam... aku beberapa kali menggendongnya dan membantunya berpindah tempat. Dan aku sempat melihat, sol sandalnya sudah tidak seperti baru lagi dan sedikit aus... seperti sering dipakai berjalan-jalan."

Jongin tertegun, pemikiran itu sama sekali tidak pernah terbersit olehnya. Dia mendengar sendiri diagnosa dari dokter rumah sakit bahwa Luhan akan lumpuh selamanya. Dan dia mempercayainya sampai saat ini. Tetapi mungkinkah Luhan

membohonginya? Batinnya langsung mengiyakan, yah, mungkin sekali Luhan membohonginya, kelumpuhan itu adalah satu-satunya pengikat rasa tanggung jawab Jongin terhadap Luhan. Dan jika Luhan tidak lumpuh lagi, sudah pasti Jongin akan

meninggalkannya.

"Mungkin kau bisa menghubungi dokter pribadi Luhan dan meminta informasi." Sehun bergumam memberi usul.

Jongin sudah pasti akan melakukannya, dan jika sampai dokter itu berbohong, dia pasti akan menyesalinya. Jongin akan melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan kebenaran.

**...**

Untunglah ketika resepsionisnya mengabarkan bahwa Kai datang mengunjunginya bersama Luhan, Sehun sudah meninggalkan kantor itu. Kalau tidak semuanya akan berubah menjadi drama yang buruk di antara mereka.

Jongin mempersilahkan dua orang itu masuk, berakting sebaik-baiknya seolah-olah dia tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Hai hyung." Kai masuk sambil mendorong kursi roda Luhan, sempat-sempatnya dia mengedipkan mata kepada Jongin, membuat Jongin tersenyum masam.

"Hai Kai." Jongin menatap Kai dan Luhan bergantian, "Kau tidak bilang akan kemari Lu, dan sungguh tidak disangka aku melihat kalian berdua datang bersama.

Apakah kalian memang datang bersama, atau kalian bertemu di depan?"

"Kami memang datang bersama, Jongin." Luhan tampak gugup, Jongin tampak begitu mendominasi di ruangan kantornya yang formal ini, dan tiba-tiba Luhan merasa takut. Dia sudah pernah mengkhianati Jongin sekali dan dia melakukannya lagi, bahkan kali ini dengan adik kembar Jongin sendiri. Tetapi Kai sudah meyakinkannya bahwa Jongin tidak akan marah, karena dia tahu pasti bahwa Jongin tidak mencintainya. Dan

lagipula, Luhan berpikir bahwa dia berhak memiliki cinta sejatinya. Kailah cinta sejatinya, lelaki yang sangat diimpikannya sejak dulu, dan sekarang ketika akhirnya bisa

memiliki Kai di tangannya, Luhan tidak akan pernah melepaskannya.

"Kami datang untuk mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu. Dan kami harap kau tidak marah." Kailah yang angkat bicara lalu dia meremas pundak Luhan dengan lembut dan

menenangkan Luhan. "Katakan kepada Jongin, Lu."

Jongin menatap Luhan dan Kai berganti-ganti, "Mengatakan apa?"

Luhan meletakkan kotak cincin di meja di dekat Jongin, dia merasa mantap sekarang. "Aku ingin mengembalikan cincin pertunangan ini." Gumamnya. Jongin mengangkat alisnya,

"Mengembalikan cincin pertunangan? Apa maksudmu, Luhan?"

Luhan melirik ke arah Kai dan tersenyum ketika melihat Kai menatapnya penuh cinta dan memberi semangat, "Aku tidak mencintaimu Jongin, kurasa aku tidak pernah mencintaimu. Ketika Kai melamarku, aku baru sadar bahwa selama ini aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai pengganti Kai."

_Kurang ajar_. Meskipun sudah tahu, tetap saja Jongin tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengumpat dalam hatinya. Luhan menganggapnya sebagai pengganti tetapi dia dengan egoisnya menahan Jongin untuk dimilikinya. Bahkan Luhan bertekad

membawa hubungan mereka ke pernikahan. Wanita ini memang egois dan licik... sangat licik dan Jongin harus berhati- hati menghadapinya. Dia harus memikirkan informasi Sehun tadi dengan baik dan bertindak dengan hati-hati pula. Kalau memang yang dikatakan Sehun benar, itu akan menjadi senjata besar untuk menyelamatkan Kai.

"Kau melamar Luhan?" Jongin berpura-pura terkejut, menatap Kai yang tampaknya berusaha menyembunyikan senyum gelinya,

"Aku melamarnya Hyung. Karena aku tahu kau tidak mencintainya, dan Luhan tidak mencintaimu. Luhan mencintaiku dan aku pikir dia berhak untuk bahagia bersamaku."

"Aku sangat mencintai Kai, Jongin. Aku harap kau mengerti." Luhan menyela dengan bersemangat, "Aku ingin menikah dengan Kai dan hidup bersamanya selamanya."

Jongin tidak melewatkan ekspresi muak yang sempat terlintas di wajah Kai, tetapi kemudian adiknya itu menutupinya dengan baik.

"Well kurasa kalian berdua serius, aku bisa berbuat apa?" Jongin mengangkat bahunya, "Kurasa aku harus mengucapkan selamat."

Luhan hampir memekik kegirangan karena jawaban Jongin itu. Dia lalu mendongak dan menatap Kai dengan senyuman penuh kemenangan.

**...**

"Jadi begitu ceritanya." Jongin bergumam lembut kepada Kyungsoo. Mereka sedang berpelukan di sofa apartemen Kyungsoo, setelah memakan makan malam yang khusus dimasakkan Jongin untuk Kyungsoo. Setelah itu mereka melewatkan malam dengan bersantai dan menonton TV. Jongin bercerita panjang lebar tentang pertemuannya dengan Kai, pertemuannya dengan Sehun, dan kedatangan Kai bersama Luhan ke tempatnya untuk mengembalikan cincin pertunangannya.

Jongin menunduk lalu mengecup dahi Kyungsoo yang meringkuk di dalam pelukannya dengan lembut, "Aku lelaki bebas sekarang Kyungsoo, Lelaki bebas yang bisa kau miliki."

Kyungsoo menenggelamkan tubuhnya di dada Jongin yang bidang dan memeluknya semakin erat "Aku senang bisa memilikimu, aku bahagia Jongin."

"Aku akan selalu menjadi milikmu Kyungsoo, sekarang ataupun nanti." Jongin mendongakkan dagu Kyungsoo, lalu mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut dan intens. "Dan semua impian kita akan terwujud, kau akan menjadi perempuan pertama yang kupuja dipagi hari ketika aku membuka mataku, dan menjadi yang terakhir kupeluk di malam hari ketika aku beranjak tidur."

"Kau sangat romantis." Kyungsoo terkekeh ketika Jongin melepaskan kecupannya, "Dan aku suka."

Jongin tertawa, "Aku tidak pernah seperti ini dengan perempuan manapun. Kau tahu... semua orang menganggapku kaku." Jongin tersenyum malu, "Bahkan kadang aku merasa iri kepada Kai yang dengan mudahnya mengeluarkan kata-

kata puitis untuk merayu seseorang."

Kyungsoo tertawa, "Kau cukup puitis untukku kok." Dia memeluk Jongin dengan manja, lalu teringat sesuatu dan dahinya berkerut, "Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya, Jongin?"

"Mengenai Luhan?" Jongin mengangkat bahunya, "Well aku menganggap info dari Sehun perlu ditindaklanjuti. Aku sudah menceritakan kepada Kai dan dia setuju untuk bersama- sama menemui dokter pribadi Luhan besok."

"Kalau Luhan memang berbohong, berarti dokter pribadi Luhan ikut membantunya membohongimu." Gumam Kyungsoo merenung.

Jongin mendesah, "Mau bagaimana lagi, dokter itu adalah dokter pribadi Luhan selama bertahun-tahun. Dia adalah sahabat dekat kedua orang tua Luhan, mungkin persahabatannya itulah yang menjadi alasan utamanya membantu menutupi

kebohongan Luhan. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, aku dan Kai akan membuatnya bicara."

**...**

"Dari awal saya sebenarnya sudah tidak setuju dengan kebohongan ini." Tanpa diduga dokter pribadi keluarga Luhan langsung mengungkapkan semuanya tanpa menutupi apapun

"Tetapi appa Luhan memohon kepada saya, dia meminta saya tidak memberitahukan kepada anda, bahwa Luhan sudah bisa berjalan... Dia menangis dan mengatakan bahwa Luhan akan bunuh diri kalau sampai anda meninggalkannya." Dokter itu mengangkat bahunya dengan menyesal. "Saya minta maaf atas kebohongan ini, saya memang bersalah. Tetapi pada waktu itu, saya memandang Luhan seperti putri saya, dan saya tidak tega menghancurkan hidupnya."

Kai dan Jongin saling melempar pandangan. Sekarang semua sudah jelas, Luhan selama ini membohongi mereka dengan berpura-pura lumpuh.

Mereka bisa saja membawa semua bukti ini ke depan Luhan, melemparnya ke mukanya, dan membuatnya malu. Tetapi itu tidak akan membuat Luhan menyesal. Itu tidak akan membuat Luhan membayar setimpal kebohongan yang telah dengan tega dilakukannya dengan kejam.

**...**

Kai menjemput Luhan untuk makan malam bersama, Luhan sudah berdandan secantik mungkin dan menunggu di kursi rodanya. Mereka kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan, dan di mobil Luhan menoleh kepada Kai dengan tatapan manja,

"Memangnya kita mau kemana Kai?" tanyanya mesra.

Kai tersenyum, matanya mengarah ke jalan di depannya, wajahnya tidak terbaca, "Kita akan makan di salah satu cafe milik Jongin, kau tidak keberatan kan? Makanan di cafe itu sangat enak dan suasananya romantis."

"Apakah Jongin akan ada di sana?" Luhan mengeryitkan keningnya. Pasti suasana makan malam yang romantis akan rusak kalau Jongin ada di sana.

Kai melirik sedikit dan tersenyum, "Cafe itu miliknya, mungkin saja dia akan ada di sana, mungkin juga tidak."

**...**

Mereka lalu memasuki Garden Cafe itu, sebuah cafe yang indah dengan pepohonan hijau yang memenuhi sekelilingnya. Dindingnya dibatasi oleh kaca bening yang menampilkan pemandangan taman yang luar biasa indahnya. Cafe itu cukup bagus, meskipun Luhan sedikit kecewa.

Bukankah keluarga Jongin dan Kai memiliki banyak rumah makan bintang lima? Kenapa Kai malah mengajaknya merayakan pertunangan mereka di cafe biasa seperti ini? Padahal dia sudah memakai gaun terbagusnya dan berdandan semewah mungkin karena mengira Kai akan membawanya makan malam di hotel yang mewah. Luhan mengenakan gaun berwarna putih dengan hiasan renda keemasan di kerah dan lengannya. Gaun ini sangat mahal, pesanan khusus, tetapi tentu saja gaun ini sangat pantas dipakai di perayaan pertunangannya dengan Kai. Luhan melirik cincin di tangannya dengan bahagia.

Cafe itu cukup ramai, kelihatan dari luar. Beberapa orang memilih duduk-duduk bergerombol dan bercakap-cakap. Beberapa orang duduk dan menikmati minumannya di bar yang kelihatan dari kaca yang bening. Setelah membantunya turun dari mobil dan duduk di kursi rodanya, Kai mendorong kursi roda Luhan dengan hati-hati memasuki cafe.

Mereka memilih meja di sudut yang sepi, Kai menyingkirkan kursi dan mengatur kursi roda Luhan supaya pas di sana. Dan Jinkilah yang melangkah mendekati mereka.

"Selamat malam Tuan Kai, makan malam istimewa yang tuan minta sudah disiapkan." Dengan sopan Jinki menyalakan lilin di tengah meja, menampilkan cahaya temaram yang indah dan sangat romantis. Pipi Luhan memerah karena

bahagia dan dia menatap Kai dengan penuh cinta.

"Kau menyiapkan makan malam istimewa untukku?" bisiknya mesra.

Kai tersenyum misterius, "Tentu saja sayang, dan aku harap kau akan menyukai setiap detiknya."

Makan malam berlangsung romantis dan nikmat, meskipun Kai tampaknya tidak banyak bicara. Ketika saat terakhir, Kai menawarkan kepada Luhan,

"Kau mau kopi untuk penutup?"

"Apa?" sebenarnya Luhan sudah kenyang, dan dia tidak menginginkan kopi, karena kopi membuatnya susah tidur dimalam hari. Tetapi Kai tampaknya punya maksud tersendiri.

"Malam kita tidak hanya akan berakhir di makan malam ini Luhan, aku punya rencana supaya kita menghabiskan malam di rumahku." Kai mengedipkan matanya, "Dan itu bukan untuk tidur. Jadi kurasa kau butuh kopi."

Pipi Luhan memerah ketika memahami maksud Kai. Dia dan Kai akan bermesraan, batinnya bersemangat. Memang Kai berbeda dengan Jongin, Jongin sangat dingin. Jangankan bermesraan, lelaki itu jarang menyentuhnya kecuali hanya memegangnya lembut, atau memberinya kecupan di dahi. Padahal Luhan sangat haus akan perhatian laki-laki. Karena itulah dia tidak menolak perhatian yang dilimpahkan Sehun kepadanya. Bahkan ketika Sehun menciumnya dulu, Luhan tidak menolak dan malahan menikmatinya. Sayangnya Sehun masih kalah kalau dibandingkan dengan Kai, Luhan akhirnya memilih menjauhi Sehun karena tidak mau lelaki itu menjadi

penghalang hubungannya dengan Kai.

"Kurasa aku mau secangkir kopi." Gumamnya malu-malu.

Kai terkekeh, lalu memberi isyarat kepada Jinki, "Dua cangkir kopi." Gumamnya sambil mengedipkan mata, Jinki menganggukkan kepalanya dan melangkah pergi.

Tak lama kemudian Jinki datang membawa nampan berisi dua cangkir kopi yang masih mengepul panas.

"Hmm kopi ini aromanya nikmat, Jinki dan sangat panas, aku yakin aku akan menikmatinya." Kai bergumam ketika Jinki mendekat, sementara itu Jinki tertawa

menanggapinya. Sayangnya karena tertawa dan terlalu memperhatikan Kai, nampan di piringnya oleng dan gelas kopinya jatuh miring tumpah ke samping ke arah Luhan,

Kai langsung berteriak memperingatkan, "Luhan! Menyingkir, kopinya sangat panas!" serunya.

Dan dengan gerakan refleks Luhan menyingkir, menghela napas panjang karena lega ketika cairan kopi yang mengepul panas itu tidak mengenai dan melukainya, dia bergidik membayangkan luka bakar yang akan dideritanya kalau terkena cairan panas itu. Untunglah gerakan refleknya cukup bagus.

Luhan menoleh untuk tersenyum lega kepada Kai, ketika menyadari bahwa Kai dan Jinki sedang tertegun dan menatapnya dengan tajam.

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya dan kemudian menyadari bahwa dia sudah berbuat kesalahan yang luar biasa fatal... Karena dia terlalu panik menghindari kopi panas itu, tanpa sadar dia sudah melompat berdiri dari kursi rodanya.

"Aku bisa menjelaskan..." Luhan berseru panik ketika melihat ekspresi jijik muncul di wajah Kai. Bahkan pelayan setengah baya sialan yang tidak bisa memegang nampan dengan benar itupun ikut memandanginya dengan mencela.

"Menjelaskan apa Luhan? Bahwa kau selama ini membohongi kami? Membohongi Jongin, aku dan semua orang?'

"Bukan begitu..." Luhan meninggikan suaranya, keringat dingin muncul di keningnya. Dia gugup dan ketakutan, tidak menyangka bahwa pada akhirnya dia akan ketahuan, "Aku melakukannya karena aku mencintaimu Kai, aku mencintaimu, bukankah kau juga mencintaiku?"

Kai bersedekap, menatap Luhan dengan dingin, "Karena mencintaiku? Aku tidak percaya." Lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan jijik, "Kau melakukan

kebohongan ini ketika kau masih bersama Jongin. Jelas sekali bahwa kau berpura-pura lumpuh bukan karena mencintaiku, tetapi karena keegoisanmu ingin memanfaatkan rasa bersalah Jongin, karena obsesimu untuk memiliki Jongin."

"Ya. Aku memang melakukannya!" Luhan berteriak dengan frustrasi karena dia sudah kepalang basah, "Tetapi itu semua sudah tidak penting lagi. Kau mencintaiku dan aku mencintaimu. Tidakkah ini membuatmu bahagia? Aku yang bisa berjalan disisimu dan membuatmu bangga? Kita saling mencintai bukan, Kai?" Luhan mulai gemetaran, "Kita akan menikah dan berbahagia kan Kai? Aku akan memilikimu, bukan?"

Kai mencibir, "Kau hanya bisa memilikiku dalam mimpimu Luhan." Lalu lelaki itu melemparkan bom kejam itu kepada Luhan, "Aku sama sekali tidak pernah mencintaimu. Aku melamarmu dan sebagainya karena ingin melepaskan Jongin dari

cengkeraman perempuan licik sepertimu. Kakakku itu terlalu baik hati untuk menyingkirkanmu secara langsung dan kau memanfaatkan kebaikan hatinya tanpa tahu malu. Sekarang kau harus menyingkir dari kehidupan kami, Luhan."

Airmata meleleh dari wajah Luhan, dia menatap Kai dengan shock dan sedih, "Kau tidak akan melakukannya kepadaku kan Kai? Aku mencintaimu!"

Kai memalingkan mukanya dan berdiri, "Pergilah Luhan sebelum aku marah dan lebih mempermalukanmu lagi. Kau dan keluargamu telah menipu kami. Aku dan kakakku bisa saja melakukan pembalasan kejam kepadamu dan keluargamu, tetapi kalau kau menyingkir sekarang, kami tidak akan melakukannya."

"Kai..." Luhan berusaha memanggil dan memohon, tetapi wajah Kai tampak dingin dan penuh kebencian.

"Supir di luar akan mengantarmu pulang, kau bisa mendorong kursi roda itu sendiri bukan?" Lelaki itu melirik Luhan dengan tatapan merendahkan. "Dan omong-omong, cincin itu bisa kau tinggalkan sebelum pergi."

Lalu Kai melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Luhan yang berdiri dan menangis histeris memanggil-manggil namanya.

**...**

Jongin berada di ruangan kerjanya yang berdinding kaca, mengamati semua kejadian itu. Ketika akhirnya Luhan pergi ke luar dengan di antar Jinki yang membantu mendorong kursi rodanya, menuju sopir dan mobil yang sudah menunggu, Jongin

memejamkan matanya dengan lega.

Selesailah sudah.

Tubuhnya menegang selama mengawasi Kai datang dan mengajak Luhan makan malam. Dia takut rencana mereka tidak akan berhasil, dia takut bahwa kopi itu akan menumpahi Luhan yang memilih tidak bergerak dari kursi rodanya dan melukainya. Mereka mengambil resiko yang cukup besar dengan rencana ini. Dan itu semua sepadan. Luhan sudah pergi dari kehidupan mereka selamanya. Dia dengan rencana licik

egoisnya sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi untuk mengganggu kehidupannya.

Jongin melangkah mundur dan langsung menghubungi Kyungsoo. Suara Kyungsoo yang menyahut lembut di seberang sana langsung menyejukkan perasaanya.

"Hallo?"

Jongin tersenyum, "Semua sudah selesai, Sayang. Aku akan segera kesana."

**...**

Jongin melihat Kai yang sedang bercanda dengan Jinki di bar ketika dia menuruni tangga. Dia mendekati mereka.

"Hai kak." Senyum Kai tampak lebar, "Kau melihatnya tadi?"

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya, "Terimakasih Kai, kau membuat semuanya menjadi mudah untukku."

"Aku akan mengirimkan tagihannya nanti." Kai mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda, "Mungkin aku akan meminta makanan gratis di sini setiap hari sebagai

bayarannya."

Jongin melemparkan tatapan mata mencela, "Silahkan kalau kau tidak tahu malu." Lelaki itu lalu terkekeh, sebuah tawa yang terdengar menyenangkan karena sekarang hatinya benar-benar ringan, "Aku akan ke tempat Kyungsoo."

Kai dan Jinki saling bertukar pandang dan tersenyum penuh arti ketika melihat Jongin berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa dan penuh kebahagiaan keluar dari cafe.

Pundaknya tampak tegak tanpa beban, seakan semua kesakitannya yang berat telah disingkirkan dari dirinya. Saat ini aku merasa begitu ringan." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dan tersenyum lebar, "Aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya."

Kyungsoo menatap kekasihnya yang tampak begitu bahagia itu dengan terharu. Jongin memang telah menanggung beban berat begitu lama, karena menanggung beban demi kebahagiaan orang lain. Dan sekarang, lelaki itu layak untuk bahagia. Kyungsoo berjanji dalam hati dia akan membahagiakan Jongin sebisanya. Sedapat mungkin untuk menebus segala beban dan penderitaan yang selama ini ditanggung oleh Jongin.

Dengan senang dia memeluk Jongin yang langsung membalas pelukannya dengan sayang. Lelaki itu mengecup dahinya dan menatapnya lembut,

"Terimakasih Kyungsoo." Bisiknya penuh cinta,

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena muncul di hidupku dan mengubah segalanya untukku. Kau membuatku berani melanggar semua prinsipku dan mengejar kebahagiaanku. Kau memberiku kebahagiaan yang dulu bahkan tidak pernah berani aku impikan." Mata Jongin

berkaca-kaca, lelaki itu mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan sepenuh hatinya.

Mata Kyungsoo sendiri terasa panas, menyadari betapa besarnya cinta yang diberikan Jongin kepadanya. Lelaki ini benar-benar tulus kepadanya sejak awal, seorang lelaki yang dipenuhi kebaikan hati yang luar biasa. Dan Kyungsoo memilikinya, mereka saling memiliki.

"Aku mencintaimu Jongin." Kyungsoo berbisik pelan, menutup matanya yang penuh air mata, membiarkan kekasihnya itu mengecup sudut matanya yang basah, lalu dahinya, lalu ujung hidungnya dan kemudian bibirnya. Mereka berciuman dengan

penuh cinta kemudian, bibir mereka bertaut mencicipi kemanisan satu sama lain.

Ketika Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dia menatap Kyungsoodengan serius, "Kurasa aku tidak ingin berlama-lama lagi,"

"Berlama-lama untuk apa?" Kyungsoo mendongak, menatap Jongin dengan penuh ingin tahu,

"Untuk menikah." Lelaki itu mengeluarkan kotak cincin di saku celananya dengan gugup, "Aku.. eh aku membelinya sejak kemarin... "

Kyungsoo tertegun, kotak itu sudah pasti sebuah cincin, dan itu berarti Jongin melamarnya. Dia tidak menyangka Jongin akan melakukannya secepat itu. Tetapi apalagi yang perlu ditunggu? Mereka sangat pas bersama, mereka saling melengkapi satu sama lain, dan mereka sangat bahagia bersama.

Mata Kyungsoo kembali basah oleh air mata ketika Jongin membuka kotak cincin itu dan berbisik parau kepada Kyungsoo, "Maukah kau menikahiku sayang? Maukah kau menjadi yang pertama kulihat ketika bangun di pagi hari, dan menjadi yang terakhir kupeluk ketika aku menutup mata di malam hari?"

Tentu saja Kyungsoo mau, dia menganggukkan kepalanya, tidak mampu berkata-kata karena perasaan bahagia yang membuncah memenuhi rongga dadanya. Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya sambil berurai air mata, dan Jongin mengecup dahinya

dengan lembut,

Lelaki itu lalu memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis Kyungsoo dan memeluk kekasihnya erat-erat. Rasanya tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan daripada memeluk sang pujaan hati dalam rengkuhan lengannya, menyadari bahwa mereka akan

bersama selamanya, menjelang hari demi hari sambil bergandengan tangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**You've Got Me From Hello**

**Oleh: (Santhy Agatha)**

**Copyright © Maret 2013 by (Santhy Agatha)**

**Main Cast:**

**Kim Jongin | Do Kyungsoo **

**Other Cast : Member EXO**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Ratting : T**

**Deslaimer :**

**The story is belong to Santhy Agatha, I just remake this with cast my favorit OTP. So, don't call me Pelagiat because that. Ok.!**

**Warning :**

**typos | GS for Uke | OOC | DL?DR!**

**I told you that the pairing itsn't KaiSoo but JongSoo, okay..?**

**No Bash, No Flame.!**

**.**

**EPILOG**

**.**

**.**

"**Kau menggenggam hatiku dari saat pertama, dan akan selalu**

**begitu, selamanya."**

**.:::::.**

"Baiklah aku akan membantumu di perusahaan, tetapi bukan untuk pekerjaan kantoran. Aku akan melakukan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan seni, seperti membantu dekorasi restoran dan kamar-kamar di hotelmu." Gumam Kai sambil membanting tubuhnya di sofa Jongin.

Jongin mencibir, "Kau bisa melakukannya sejak dulu, tetapi tidak kau lakukan. Kenapa baru sekarang?"

"Karena aku bosan." Kai merenung, "Hidup seperti ini memang menyenangkan pada awalnya, tanpa beban, bisa berbuat semau kita. Dan bahkan tidak melakukan apa-apa tetapi bisa tetap hidup mewah." Kai terbahak, "Tetapi kemudian aku bosan, hidupku terasa hampa, tidak ada tujuan yang bisa kucapai. Aku menjalani hidupku seolah-olah hanya untuk menghabiskan hari, dan tidak bermakna."

"Hidupmu itu adalah hidup yang diimpikan banyak orang lain, dan sekarang kau bosan." Jongin menggeleng- gelengkan kepalanya, "Dasar manusia yang tidak pernah puas."

Kai tertawa lagi, sama sekali tidak merasa tersinggung oleh perkataan Jongin yang ketus, "Mau bagaimana lagi, setiap hari aku harus melihatmu dan kemudian melihat diriku. Dan aku menyadari betapa tidak bermaknanya hidupku."

Jongin terkekeh mendengar pengakuan Kai, "Kenapa? Apa yang kau lihat dari hidupku?"

"Bahwa kau sangat bahagia." Kai tersenyum, "Bahwa kau mempunyai tujuan hidup yang paling utama, membahagiakan Kyungsoo. Bahwa kau merasa bahwa hidupmu begitu berarti sejak Kyungsoo ada di sisimu."

"Aku memang bahagia." Jongin tidak bisa menahan senyum penuh cintanya ketika membayangkan Kyungsoo. Mereka akan menikah sebulan lagi. Seminggu yang lalu Jongin melamar Kyungsoo ke kedua orangtuanya, membuat mereka terkejut dan

bertanya-tanya. Tetapi bukan Jongin namanya kalau tidak bisa meyakinkan orang lain. Pada akhirnya dia berakhir sebagaimenantu kesayangan dan kedua orang tua Kyungsoo begitu senang karena dia membantu Kyungsoo menyembuhkan luka hatinya.

Dan Jongin tidak suka pertunangan yang lama, pertunangan yang lama hanya menunjukkan ketidaksiapan, keraguan, dan ketidakyakinan. Ketika kita sudah menemukan pandangan sejiwa, saat itu juga kita harus mengikat janji serius saja boleh, mungkin minggu ini juga Jongin akan menikahi Kyungsoo, mengikuti dorongan hatinya. Tetapi mereka tidak bisa melakukannya, karena mereka hidup di dalam masyarakat bukan di dunia mereka sendiri. Selain itu Jongin ingin menghormati Kyungsoo dalam pernikahan yang layak dan indah.

Persiapan persta sudah dilakukan, semua akan siap dan sempurna satu bulan lagi, di tanggal yang sudah ditetapkan. "Aku berusaha mencari bahagia sepertimu di dalam

diriku, tetapi yang kurasakan hanya kehampaan." Kai mencetuskan pikirannya, membuat Jongin tergugah dari lamunannya.

Jongin menatap Kai dengan serius, "Kau hanya perlu menemukan seorang perempuan dan jatuh cinta kepadanya untuk mengalami seperti aku."

"Sayangnya aku belum seberuntung dirimu." Kai mengangkat bahunya, "Karena itulah aku ingin bekerja, membantumu di perusahaan. Setidaknya aku bisa mengisi kekosongan dalam hidupku."

Jongin menepuk pundak adiknya dengan sayang, "Perusahaan ini sudah lama menunggumu untuk bergabung di sini. Kau diterima dengan tangan terbuka di sini."

**...**

Mereka duduk bersama di cafe itu dengan Kyungsoo menatap laptopnya. Perempuan itu mengernyit dengan serius ketika mengetikkan kata-kata di sana. Membuat Jongin yang bertopang dagu menatapnya terkekeh geli,

"Apakah kau selalu seperti itu ketika mengetik cerita? Lupa akan segalanya?"

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan dari laptopnya dan menatap Jongin dengan tatapan mata bersalah, "Oh.. astaga.. maafkan aku. Aku mengabaikanmu ya?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, tersenyum lembut, "Tidak apa-apa, aku senang duduk di sini dan menatapmu."

Kyungsoo cemberut menatap Jongin, "Memangnya kau tidak punya pekerjaan lain ya?"

Jongin terkekeh, "Pekerjaan yang paling nikmat di dunia adalah mengamatimu." Ekspresi lelaki itu berubah merenung, "Aku ingin mengakui sesuatu kepadamu."

Ada rahasia lagi? Tiba-tiba jantung Kyungsoo berdebar, berharap bahwa apapun itu yang diakui Jongin kepadanya adalah sesuatu yang baik.

"Tentang Chanyeol." Jongin menatapnya dengan menyesal.

Ada apa dengan Chanyeol? Kyungsoo merenung, nama itu sudah hampir dilupakannya. Bahkan dia sudah bisa mengenang Chanyeol dengan senyum samarnya, menganggap Chanyeol hanyalah salah satu kesalahan di masa lalunya, yang membuatnya belajar untuk mengobati diri dan menjadi lebih dewasa.

Jongin menghela napas panjang, "Kau pasti ingat kan bahwa Chanyeol dipindahkan pekerjaannya ke tempat yang jauh sehingga dia tidak bisa mengganggumu lagi?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mengernyitkan keningnya. Dia memang pernah bercerita kepada Jongin bahwa Chanyeol sudah tidak bisa mengganggunya lagi.

"Well." Jongin menatapnya penuh penyesalan, "Semua itu terjadi atas campur tanganku, aku mendapatkan informasi bahwa Chanyeol ternyata bekerja di salah satu anak cabangku.

Jadi aku memangil GM-ku di sana dan memintanya memberikan Chanyeol promosi yang bagus sehingga dia tidak sadar bahwa dia 'dibuang menjauh' dengan halus."

Kyungsoo ternganga, Jongin ada dibalik semua hal itu?

"Kau melakukan semua itu?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin menyadari bahwa lelaki itu tampak malu, dan dia kemudian tertawa geli, "Terimakasih Jongin."

"Kau tidak marah kepadaku?" Tanya Jongin pelan.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kenapa aku harus marah kepadamu? Kau membuat hidupku lebih mudah dengan menyingkirkan Chanyeol jauh dari sini. Sungguh Jongin, kau adalah penyelamat hidupku."

Jongin terkekeh pelan merasa senang, kemudian dia menatap Kyungsoo dengan mesra, "Dan kau juga penyelamat hidupku, Kyungsoo." Jemarinya meraih jari Kyungsoo yang mengenakan cincin di jari manisnya dan mengecupnya lembut, "Aku tidak sabar menunggu sebulan lagi hari pernikahan kita."

Kyungsoo tertawa, "Kau melakukan semuanya dengan terburu-buru, tidakkah kau lihat orangtuaku hampir pingsan karena terkejut ketika kau tiba-tiba melamarku?" Kyungsoo tersenyum malu, "Eommaku bahkan menemuiku diam-diam dan bertanya apakah aku hamil."

Jongin tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Kenapa pernikahan buru-buru selalu dikonotasikan dengan kehamilan?"

"Karena biasanya itulah yang terjadi." Kyungsoo tersenyum malu-malu.

Jongin mengangkat bahunya, "Aku hanya ingin lekas memilikimu, secara resmi. Kau menjadi milikku dan aku menjadi milikmu. Itu saja."

"Dan itu akan terjadi sebulan lagi." Kyungsoo menatap Jongin sambil tersenyum, "Lalu kita akan berakhir dengan happy ending."

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, " Bukan berakhir sayang, kita baru akan memulai segalanya, dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Aku, kau, dan calon anak-anak kita nanti."

Calon anak-anak kita nanti...

Kyungsoo tersenyum membayangkannya, dia bisa membayangkan dirinya dan Jongin menggendong dan menyayangi anak-anak mereka. Dunia di sekeliling mereka

dipenuhi dengan kebahagiaan. Mereka sudah saling memiliki sejak mereka bertatapan dan saling menyapa. Dan segala sesuatunya yang terjadi setelah itu semakin menyatukan

mereka berdua. Karena mereka memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Side Story**

"Pesanan anda." Jinki mendekati Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk mengetik di depan laptopnya, meletakkan segelas anggur merah di meja depan Kyungsoo dan tersenyum, "Apakah anda susah tidur lagi Nona Kyungsoo, sehingga membutuhkan anggur merah?" tanyanya dengan nada ramahnya yang biasa.

Kyungsoo sedang mengetik cerita sambil menunggu Jongin datang. Lelaki itu tadi menelepon, masih di perjalanan pulang dari kantor pusatnya dan terjebak kemacetan. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Jinki dan tersenyum, "Tidurku lelap sekali, tetapi malam ini aku akan membuat ending sebuah cerita. Jadi aku ingin membuatnya sambil

meminum anggur merah."

Jinki terkekeh mendengarnya, "Apakah kisah itu berakhir tragedi sehingga anda harus ditemani anggur merah?" Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Justru sebaliknya

Jinki, kisahku berakhir happy ending tetapi sebelum mengalami itu para tokohnya harus menjalani kepahitan demi kepahitan yang pada akhirnya membuat mereka lebih kuat.

Baru setelah mereka kuat dan berhasil menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman mereka, ada akhir yang manis menanti mereka." Kyungsoo tertawa, "Dan untuk merayakan akhir yang manis itu, aku ingin ditemani segelas anggur."

Jinki terkekeh, menatap Kyungsoo penuh arti, "Saya curiga kisah yang anda tulis sekarang adalah pengalaman pribadi anda."

"Psst." Kyungsoo tertawa dan mengedipkan matanya, "Kadangkala seorang penulis suka menyelipkan pengalamanpribadinya dalam kisahnya. Semacam penanda rahasia yang hanya mereka yang tahu." Gumamnya penuh rahasia. Jinki tertawa mendengarnya, lalu dia seolah teringat sesuatu, "Oh ya saya lupa, ada seorang gadis pelanggan cafe ini, dia ternyata adalah penggemar anda."

"Oh ya?" Kyungsoo tampak terkejut membuat Jinki menatapnya geli,

"Anda seharusnya tidak terkejut, buku anda telah begitu terkenal dan digemari banyak orang."

"Kadang-kadang aku masih merasa terkejut ada orang- orang yang menyukai tulisanku, tetapi hal itu sekaligus membuatku bahagia. Berarti mereka semua bisa menyelami semua kisah ini bersamaku dan menikmatinya."

Jinki menganggukkan kepalanya, "Dan gadis ini benar- benar menyukai karya anda, dia mengoleksi semua buku anda. Saya melihatnya sedang membaca buku anda di cafe ini."

"Dia pelanggan cafe ini bukan? Kenapa aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya?"

"Karena jam kalian berdua berbeda," Jinki terkekeh, "Anda selalu datang di malam hari, sedangkan gadis itu hanya datang kemari di pagi hari untuk sarapan sebelum kuliah. Dia selalu membeli oreo milkshake, minuman kesukaannya." Jinki melirik ke atas, "Saya baru teringat bahwa gadis itu menitipkan bukunya kepada saya untuk dimintakan tandatangan kepada anda. Dia sudah lama memberikannya kepada saya, tetapi saya hampir terlupa. Lagipula pada saat itu, keadaan masih belum tenang. Kalau saya membawa buku itu kepada anda, maukah anda menandatanganinya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum lembut, "Tentu saja aku mau."

"Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar saya akan mengambil buku itu di atas." Jinki tampak bersemangat ketika pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mencoba memfokuskan diri kepada laptop dan kisah cinta di dalam ceritanya ketika ponselnya berbunyi,

"Kyungsoo, tiga puluh menit lagi aku sampai, aku masih terjebak macet di sini."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut, "Aku tidak buru-buru Jongin, aku sedang menikmati menulis kisahku, hati-hati ya."

"Iya sayang." Suara Jongin melembut, "Setelah kau selesai dengan kisah cintamu, kita akan membuat kisah kita sendiri." Suaranya serak, penuh rahasia, membuat Kyungsoo yang meskipun berada jauh darinya merasakan getaran panas yang menjalari

tubuhnya. "Aku akan segera datang, istriku, tunggu ya."

"Hati-hati ya," Kyungsoo masih merasakan debaran jantungnya, tidak bisa berkata-kata,

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo." Jongin menutup pembicaraan.

"Aku juga Jongin." Kyungsoo kemudian meletakkan ponselnya masih sambil tersenyum. Suaminya. Lelaki itu sekarang telah menjadi suaminya, dalam pernikahan yang indah dua hari yang lalu. Mereka begitu bahagia benar-benar lelaki

yang lembut, meskipun pada awalnya penampilannya dingin dan mengintimidasi.

Kyungsoo menatap gelas anggurnya yang tinggal setengah, dia teringat akan kata-kata Jinki dulu bahwa lelaki itu bagaikan anggur pertama melihatnya kita

akan terintimidasi oleh warnanya yang seakan memberikan peringatan, ketika menghirup aromanya dan menyesapnya, ada rasa getir yang melekat dilidah. Tetapi ketika kita menyesapnya semakin dalam hanya ada rasa manis dan pekat yang tersisa.

Begitupun laki-laki, ketika kita memberanikan diri melihat lebih dalam dan menembus segala penghalang, kita akan menemukan kelembutan yang manis, yang tersimpan di

dalamnya.

"Ini dia." Suara Jinki di dekatnya memecahkan Kyungsoo dari lamunannya. Dia mendongak lalu menerima buku yang diserahkan Jinki sambil tersenyum, buku itu adalah novelnya yang terbaru,

"Apakah aku harus menuliskan sesuatu di sini?" Kyungsoo mencari-cari penanya dan menemukannya di dekat laptopnya.

"Mungkin kau bisa menuliskan namanya di sana, supaya tandatangan itu terlihat istimewa, memang khusus untuknya."

"Siapa namanya?" Kyungsoo mencoretkan tandatangannya dan tersenyum menunggu.

"Namanya Irine"

Dengan pelan Kyungsoo menuliskan pesan itu di halaman pertama bukunya.

"Untuk Irine, Selamat membaca – Dari Kyungsoo." Jinki tersenyum ketika menerima buku yang sudah ditandatangani itu, "Keyna pasti akan sangat senang menerimanya," gumamnya dalam senyum.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Semoga dia senang." Matanya menatap ke sekeliling, "Dari dulu aku selalu berpikir kalau Garden Cafe ini sangat indah dengan tamannya yang eksotis dan menakjubkan di sekeliling cafe."

"Tentu saja." Jinki tampak bangga, "Kami memiliki desainer taman profesional dan perawat tanaman yang berkelas."

"Dan tanaman-tanamannya, bunga-bungaan tropis yang sangat indah." Kyungsoo menatap ke arah interior di setiap sudut dengan bunga-bungaan anggrek berbagai corak yang sangat indah. "Dari mana semua tanaman hebat ini Jinki?"

Jinki tertawa, "Kami mempunyai pasokan khusus, dari seorang perempuan yang memiliki rumah kaca dan toko bunga. Kebanyakan bunga anggrek tetapi dia juga menyediakan berbagai macam tanaman eksotis. Tanamannya selalu berkualitas bagus, sehingga sebagian besar tanaman di sini dipasok olehnya."

"Seorang perempuan?" Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya kagum, "Luar biasa. Dia pasti sangat ahli menangani seluruh tanaman ini."

"Ya." Jinki tertawa, "Dia juga pelanggan cafe ini, setiap siang dia sering kemari untuk memesan secangkir teh hijau. Anda mungkin bisa bertemu dengannya kalau ada kesempatan." Lelaki itu melirik ke arah pintu dan tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Jongin yang baru saja datang, "Well, sepertinya Tuan Jongin berhasil menembus kemacetan, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."

Perhatian Kyungsoo sudah teralih kepada Jongin. Dia menoleh dan menatap suaminya dengan senyum lembut penuh cinta, "Halo suamiku." Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya dan menyambut Jongin

"Halo istriku." Jongin tertawa lalu mendekat dan merengkuh Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya, dengan erat dan sepenuh perasaan. Hati keduanya tak hentinya bersyukur karena pada akhirnya mereka berdua bisa memiliki happy ending milik

mereka sendiri..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dan akhirnya ini selesai juga, thanks buat readers sekalian yang sudah berkenan membaca cerita ini. Buat yang udah review, follow, favorite.. makasih semuanya. Maaf karena gak bisa bales satu-satu.. heheh,**

**Setelah ini aku akan HIATUS sama setidaknya UAS-ku selesai yang berarti sekitar 2 minggu lagi dimulai dari minggu besok. Oh ya, invite ID Line-ku ya, 'shin_dee'**


End file.
